Only the Pure
by Juubi-K
Summary: After two years Lyserg returns, grief stricken.  Can Yoh save him from the murderous Knights of Avalon?  Moreover, can he save Lyserg from centuries of bloody history?
1. Chapter 1

**Only the Pure**

by Juubi Karakuchi

Chapter One

"Bakana!"

"Panama!"

Asakura Yoh was not bothered by the screaming, or the bad jokes, or even the two halves of a Panama hat that came flying through the open door. It was a nice morning, and he could think of few greater pleasures than lazing in the sunshine.

But not when breakfast was ready, of course.

Yoh turned from his contemplation of the sun, what some would call daydreaming, to the open door. Horohoro had stopped trying to murder Chocolove, and the room had entered a state of rare calm. Yoh decided that now was the time to make his entrance.

Manta happened to look up and notice him as he entered. His oldest friend grinned and waved.

"Ohayo!"

"Sombrero!" Chocolove suddenly appeared directly in front of Yoh, wearing an enormous Mexican hat and waving a pair of maracas

"Choco-no-baka!" Horohoro shrieked, raising his snowboard high. "One joke too many!"

While Horohoro pursued Chocolove around the room trying to decapitate him with the snowboard, Yoh took the opportunity to sit down next to Manta. His friend seemed inordinately pleased to see him.

"I missed you, Yoh-kun." Manta's eyes seemed to be shining.

"Missed me?" Yoh was taken aback. "I just saw you yesterday!" Manta chuckled, evidently embarrassed, though Yoh could not tell why.

"Yoh-dono," Yoh looked up to see that it was Amidamaru who had spoken. His mochirei floated in mid air ignoring Horohoro and Chocolove as they ran straight through him.

"Ohayo, Amidamaru!" Yoh grinned at his spectral friend. Then he faltered suddenly, noticing the tears gushing down the samurai's grim face.

"Amida…maru?"

"Yoh-dono!" the spirit howled, enfolding his surprised master in a crushing hug. "I am so happy! I thought that you might never awaken!"

"Never awaken?" Yoh was now even more mystified. "How long was I asleep?"

"Six days."

Yoh froze, recognizing both the voice and the meaning of what it said.

"A…Anna…" Slowly, not really wanting to, Yoh turned his head to see his fiancée Anna standing behind him. She did not look best pleased, and that was saying something.

"Six days," the blonde Itako repeated icily. "You slept for six days, leaving me to deal with our guests alone! What way is that to treat your fiancée!"

"Anna…" Yoh was taken aback. Had he really been that tired? So tired that he slept solidly for six days?

"Anna," he said again, hoping that she would not slap him. "Forgive me...please?"

Anna just stared at him. Horohoro and Chocolove had ceased their chase and settled down to watch the domestic drama.

"Its okay, _anata_" she stepped around him and sat down next to him. "You needed your rest."

"You did," Manta commented as the others sighed with relief. "Chasing those crazy Hao cultists in China really took it out of you."

"I remember," Yoh grinned. "Getting lost in the mountains was tough too!"

Only a week ago they had been in China, helping Tao Ren and his family deal with minor Shamans who had been the lesser followers of his late brother, Asakura Hao. Though it had beentwo years since their Master's death, they had risen up with the intent of carrying out his ardent wish by killing as many humans as they could. Through their combined efforts they had defeated the recidivists, and came to the conclusion that Chocolove was never to be allowed to read the map again.

"Any mail?" Yoh spoke up, still smiling.

"No, and no sign of Ren-kun," Manta replied. "Jun-san said he was in Britain on business."

"Business? Ren?"

"She said to give you this message from him if you asked." Manta pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, opened and read it aloud. "None of your beeswax, mister so-called Shaman King."

"That sounds like Ren-kun" Yoh replied, half-laughing. "But you know what it really means don't you?"

"He went just to find Lyserg-kun!" Horohoro spluttered. "Ren? Mister I-care-for-none!"

"Of course. Just don't bother trying to make him admit it." He grinned. Chocolove opened his mouth.

"Pre-emptive strike!" Horohoro shrieked, bringing the snowboard down on Chocolove's unsuspecting head.

* * *

All was quiet. 

Two figures dropped lightly to the floor, one holding the other around the waist, green cloak billowing.

"How are you holding up Duncan?"

"Not so bad, Master Lyserg."

Lyserg Diethyl did not bother to chide his companion for the honorific. He had far more important things to worry about, most notably the three cloaked figures who had only moments earlier been in hot pursuit. Had they dropped out? Or had they merely lost him temporarily. If the latter, he at least had a few minutes grace.

He had slipped unnoticed through crowded London streets at six years old, using skills taught to him by his father. Now, nine years later, stealth and deception were among his most useful talents. They had gotten him this far.

"I'm sorry Master Lyserg," Duncan was swaying as he tried to stand. "If I had been more careful…"

"Don't worry about it," Lyserg dismissed his companion's remorse, though secretly he agreed. The wound in Duncan's leg was slowing them down and, as his colder side was insisting, it had been quite avoidable.

"Who do you suppose they were, Master Lyserg?"

"I don't know." And he didn't. For all his skills he had been unable to detect their intentions, let alone their identities. Those cloaks were not the only disguises his pursuers wore, Lyserg thought as he attended to his companion's injury.

"Master Lyserg, I fear…" Duncan faltered, then cleared his throat. "I fear I haven't been much of a companion."

"Enough of that talk," Lyserg replied brusquely, tightening the bandage. "You're only a novice, and even great Shamans make mistakes every now and again."

"Where are we anyway?" Lyserg did not reply, realising for the first time that he was not entirely sure where they were. Letting Duncan rest against the wall he scanned his eyes along the walls, the floors, the stairs, the darkened windows by the big double doors.

He reached out one finger and touched the window, drawing a gleaming line in the grime. In the lamplight that now streamed in from outside, Lyserg examined the dirt on his finger.

Ash.

He knew where he was.

"Duncan…" his voice faltered as the old emotions rose inside him.

"Master Lyserg? What's wrong?"

"It's…Duncan we're…" He swallowed, trying to control himself, trying to ignore the heat of the flames. "We're in my old house."

_"So…tiny…"_

"Master Lyserg!" Duncan was at his shoulder, shaking him. "Master Lyserg, what's wrong? Master Lyserg!" The vision faded. The flames disappeared. Lyserg breathed in and out, trying to control himself.

"It's alright Duncan," he said eventually. "Just…bad memories." He looked up suddenly as Morphine flew in through one of the grimy windows, evidently agitated. One look into her little face told Lyserg all he needed to know. "They're here."

The doors shook, sending clouds of dust into the air.

"Master Lyserg, you have to escape now!"

"No Duncan! I can't just leave you!" The doors shook again, this time splintering and bending out of shape.

"You must!" But they had no time to finish the argument as the doors came crashing open, showering them in splinters. When the dust cleared, Lyserg could see three figures standing in the doorway. Cloaked and hooded, their faces were hidden, though their intentions were plain.

"You will surrender now" said the one in the middle, who was probably the leader.

"I will not," Lyserg replied, readying himself for the inevitable. "What do you want with us?"

"That is not your concern," said the one on the left.

"You will surrender, or you will die," said the one on the right.

Lyserg did not answer, but interposed himself between them and Duncan, knowing that his companion stood little chance in a melee.

"Very well then." As one, the three reached into their cloaks. Each drew forth a long straight sword and dropped into a different combat stance. Lyserg wondered for a second why they did not use oversouls, for they were blatantly Shamans.

_"Integrations"_ Lyserg realised. _"Cocky…"_

Then they were upon him. Lyserg sprang back to avoid a vicious diagonal lower-cut from the Leader. The attacker on his left moved to support the middle attacker, but the one on the right moved past him, sword at the ready.

"Duncan! You have to run! Now!" Lyserg yelled as he dodged yet another stroke. But Duncan did not listen. Instead he turned to face his assailant, spreading his arms wide.

"Spirits of Air arise! Come forth and obey my will!"

Pieces of glass rose from the floor, orbiting him in a gleaming chain. The attacker faltered, backing away to avoid the jagged shards. His black cloak billowed in the unnatural wind, revealing the scales of silver metal underneath.

"Spirits of the Firmament!" Duncan's eyes shone with unnatural light. "Fly forth in the winds! Cut him to pieces!" He flung his arms forward, the shards leaping forward like darts. The attacker fell back under the onslaught, the shards tearing his cloak to ribbons and glancing off his armour. As he backed away, Duncan switched the focus of his attack, bringing the shards around and at the Leader, forcing him to leap away from Lyserg and defend himself with his sword.

It was all the respite Lyserg needed.

"Morphine! Into the Pendulum! Integration!"

He could not use her more powerful Integration here. It would wreck what remained of the house and attract too much attention. He just needed to drive them off, then he and Duncan could escape. With a thought he ordered Morphine towards the Leader. She responded, the pendulum exploding from its housing at his wrist. It lanced forward, whistling as it cut through the air. As it did so, Lyserg knew that he had won. Even as the Leader turned to see Morphine approaching, it was already too late. Time seemed to slow down as the pendulum closed in on its target.

Then, quick as lightning, a sword blade interjected, deflecting the pendulum away. Lyserg cursed inwardly. He had been so desperate to save Duncan that he had forgotten about the one on the left. Or was it the one on the right? In the melee he had lost track. Only their swords set them apart from one another.

The one who had blocked the pendulum, bearing a classic cruciform sword, now leapt at him. Lyserg tried to back away, but it was as though his body was mired in treacle, unable to move. Even as Morphine came about in a tight arc, rushing to his defence, she could not prevent cruciform sword from reaching him.

Lyserg screamed in agony as the sword tore into his stomach. He felt his oversoul break as the pain overwhelmed his concentration. The blade twisted, then slid through the flesh of his back, out into the cold air. He could not even speak as his attacker leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"For you…later."

With a sucking noise and more pain, he pulled the blade free. Lyserg fell to his knees. Cruciform sword knelt beside him, grasped the back of his head in one mailed hand and forced it round. Lyserg could not resist. His strength had left him. He did not even know where Morphine was. All he could see was Duncan, his shirt ripped to reveal cuts gushing blood, backed against the wall as the other two advanced on him. The tiny spirits who once empowered him had fled.

Even as his vision blurred, Lyserg's eyes met Duncan's. Even as his hearing faded, he could hear the killer at his ear.

"For him…now."

Duncan was silent, eerily so, as the blades pierced his flesh.

And that was the last thing Lyserg saw.

* * *

(How is this for a starter? I've done my best to portray the characters faithfully and provide a good murder scene. Please review, so that I know whether or not to bother continuing.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you all for reviewing. I'll do my best to satisfy you. Now, here comes the second chapter, and though one or two questions will be answered, I'll throw in a few more to keep things interesting. If the appearance is annoying you, then its because of all the conversation and the format. Enjoy!)

Chapter 2

"Chocolove! Get the door!"

"How come I have to get the door?"

"Because its your turn!" With bad grace, Chocolove got up and headed for the door.

"Usui-kun is being very severe with Chocolove-san," Tamao commented as she refilled Horohoro's mug.

"Tamao-chan, when are you going to start calling me Horohoro-kun?" Horohoro grinned at her bashfulness. "I'm okay with it."

"Oh no!" Tamao looked away, blushing. "It isn't proper for me to…"

"ARRRGGHHHHH!" A scream rang along the corridor. "ZOMBIE!"

Horohoro and Tamao looked up curiously as Chocolove came sprinting along the corridor screaming in terror, his tiger spirit trying to keep up.

"What's happening?" Yoh poked his head around the partition. A shivering Chocolove, who was trying to hide under Tamao, pointed in the direction of the front door. Horohoro stared mystified at Chocolove, then looked up at Yoh and shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Yoh headed along the corridor, deciding to see what this was all about. Horohoro sighed, then froze as he saw Chocolove with his head on Tamao's lap. She stroked his hair soothingly, giggling as he purred like a kitten.

"Choco-no-baka!" he shrieked, upsetting the scene. "Away from Tamao-chan!"

Yoh stared at the not-entirely-mortal visitor standing on the doorstep.

"Uh…good morning?" Yoh hazarded a greeting. The kyonshii did not reply. Not that it was a surprise, as Yoh wasn't entirely sure they could speak. Yoh squirmed as the pause grew embarrassingly long.

"Are you here to kill me?" Again there was no reply, but the kyonshii did not appear to be armed. Even then, if it had been sent to kill him, then surely it would have attacked by now. Yoh examined the Kyonshii closely. It made no attempt to stop him.

He could find nothing unusual about it, insofar as there was anything usual about a seven-foot-tall undead super-soldier dressed in Manchu garb with a paper talisman obscuring its face. Then Yoh noticed the letter it was holding in its right hand.

"Oh, is that for me?" The creature suddenly responded to this. It raised its right arm to hold out the letter while bringing up its left to hold it also, bowing at the same time to present the letter in formal fashion. Not wanting to think about all this too much, Yoh took the letter from the outstretched hands, which looked as though the fingers had been sewn back on several times.

"Uh…arigatou gozaimasu." The creature did not reply.

"Is that everything?" Silence. Yoh was getting even more confused.

"You have to give him a receipt," said Anna, making Yoh jump as she appeared next to him, slipping a piece of paper into the still-outstretched hands. The kyonshii bowed one last time, then turned and hopped away along the path in characteristic fashion.

"Anna?" Yoh was utterly confused. "Since when do kyonshii deliver our mail? Are the Taos branching out?"

"No _anata,_ I arranged this with Jun-san for private messages only."

"Great!" Yoh brightened. "Maybe it's from Ren-kun!"

"From him?" Horohoro also appeared, having come to see what the commotion was about. "That's your idea of great?"

"Awww, come on Horohoro-kun," Yoh wheedled. "You know you like him really."

"What! Me like him?" Horohoro spluttered, making Yoh laugh. "Arrogant, short-pants wearing, kwan-dao waving…"

"Alfalfa!" Chocolove cut in, only to be rendered unconscious by Horohoro's snowboard.

"You know, Horohoro-kun, if you keep doing that you're gonna break it," Manta commented as he appeared from the corridor.

"I know what you mean," Horohoro examined the board, then cursed viciously. "Damn! I cracked it!"

"Language!" Anna admonished.

"He says he's coming over in a few days," Yoh read on, "and he's bringing Lyserg-kun!"

"Great!" Horohoro brightened somewhat.

"Great," Anna was not so enthusiastic. "Another freeloader. He's got a nerve dumping some refugee on us." She turned and stalked off.

"Anna!" Yoh exclaimed at her retreating back. "Lyserg-kun is our friend!"

"And besides," Manta put in, "he has money."

"Money?" Anna stopped suddenly.

"And it says here," Yoh squinted at the last lines, "If you're wondering where Faust is, I've borrowed him temporarily. And I don't need your permission, Mister so-called Shaman King."

"Heh, some people just can't get over things," Horohoro chortled, then had a brainwave. "Maybe I can get Lyserg-kun to sponsor the Koro-pokkur Re-housing Society!"

"Koro-pokkur Re-housing Sociey?" Yoh looked quizzical. "How many members do you have?"

"Me and Pilica-chan," Horohoro admitted with a sigh, his bubble burst. "She only let me come here because I told her I was looking for sponsors."  
"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru materialized and bowed and gave a courtly bow. "Ryu-sama has arrived aboard his iron steed."

"Great!" Yoh grinned. "Ryu-kun too. It'll be like a reunion!"

"At least he's punctual," Anna commented dryly. "And of some use."

"Heh, poor Lyserg," Horohoro chuckled, remembering Ryu's behaviour in America.

"Also, Pilica-sama is with him," Amidamaru added.

"WHAT? NO!" Horohoro went pale with terror. "She's can't find me here! I don't have a single sponsor!" He looked around in panic and saw the others beating a quick retreat. "Wait! You can't leave me like this! Please! SAVE ME FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"

The door slid aside. Horohoro froze.

"Noble Yoh-dono, King of Shamans and Master of the Ancient Knowledge!" a deep and familiar voice boomed from the doorway. "I, a humble traveller, prostrate myself before you and beg the honour of…"

"Onnichan!" A blue blur leapt over the prostrate Ryu, standing on his head in the process, and wrapped itself around Horohoro's waist. "Onnichan! Forgive me! I've failed you!"

"P…Pilica-chan?" Horohoro blinked in confusion as the blue-haired girl sobbed against his chest.

* * *

Warmth. Serenity. All was calm. There was no thought, no sensation. Just a blur as his eyes tried to focus. 

Eventually the image before him came into relief. Dark makeup about the lips and eyes contrasted with the deathly pale face, topped with wild blond hair. It bore a benevolent smile.

"Ah, Herr Lyserg, you are awake." Pain lanced through Lyserg's side as he came fully awake. He groaned, and the image laid a cool hand on his brow, tender concern in his deep blue eyes. Morphine fluttered around his head, they way she always did when she was worried. "Please do not move, the wound has healed well but it needs more time." Lyserg relaxed, realising that he was right.

"Who…are you?" he croaked, though the man seemed somewhat familiar.

"I am Doctor Faust," the man replied in German-accented English. "We met briefly at the end of the Shaman Fight."

"I…remember. Thank you…Doctor…but where…am I?"

"You are in the Tao family building in Tokyo," Faust gestured, and Lyserg turned his head to see the Chinese décor. "You were brought here by Tao Ren."

"Ren?" Lyserg started. "He…saved me?"

"Yes, he did." Faust stepped away from his bed and started to gather up his equipment. "If I wasn't attending a conference in London, I might not have gotten to you in time."

"Doctor," Lyserg tried to rise on his elbows. "What about Duncan? The boy who was with me?" He asked the question desperately, hoping that his companion was still alive, though fearing he already knew the answer. Faust sighed, not wanting to reply, but knowing that he had to.

"I'm sorry Lyserg," he said eventually. "When Ren and company arrived, your assailants had already…_assaulted_ your companion, and made off with the body when he tried to intervene. Fraulein Jun described the injuries to me, and I am quite certain that they were fatal."

Lyserg sank back onto the bed, not wanting to feel anything anymore. He had failed utterly. He had failed as a son, failed as a friend, now he had failed as a teacher, for he had let Duncan get killed.

"You must rest for now," Faust patted his shoulder. "Ren has arranged for you to convalesce at the home of Asakura Yoh." With that, Faust left the room.

"Yoh," Lyserg whispered, to no one in particular. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Yoh again, not like this. He had missed Yoh, that much was undeniable, but he didn't want Yoh to see him like this. He didn't want those wise, gentle eyes to see into his heart.

"Well Doctor," a familiar voice snapped as Faust closed the doors behind him. "Will he recover?"

"_Jah_, he will," Faust replied, looking up at the youth leaning on the wall a short distance along the corridor. "Although, Herr Ren, I fear his heart may be another matter."

"He lost his parents at six years old," Ren replied tersely. "And I have suffered far worse. He will recover. You are dismissed." Faust bowed and left.

"Young master," Bason materialized next to him. "Always you say you do not care and always you lie."

"I don't see how this is relevant Bason."

"It _is_ relevant _bochama," _the ghost wheedled. "Since we rescued him you have never left his side."

"That is true Bason. For all of three days."

"Young master is so clever!" Ren looked at the door to the guest room, his face unreadable.

"Gei Yin and her siblings were stronger than before," the comment was casual, almost disinterested. "Perhaps too strong. I must train." He paused, cleared his throat, tried not to procrastinate. "I must train," he looked from Bason, to the door, to Bason again, and again to the door. "But I don't want to."

"Do you see that I am right, young master?" Bason floated to his shoulder. "You would rather spend time with him."

"No, I must train. He does not need me to hold his hand." With harsh determination he turned away and marched away along the corridor. "Watch over him until Jun gets back."

"I obey, young master," Bason tried unsuccessfully to not sound disappointed.

"Also, Bason," Ren halted and turned to look straight at the ghost. His tone was normal but his golden eyes blazed. "One word of this to anyone, especially that fop Asakura, and it's a week in the underpants hamper. Is that quite clear?"

If Bason had been possessed of nerves and muscles, he would have shivered at the thought. Instead he bowed respectfully.

"Quite clear, young master."

* * *

The cave was dark and cold, lit only by flickering torches held in brackets along the walls. The three knelt on the cold rock floor, their heads bowed, swords presented in front. Before them, seated on a throne carved out of the rock of the back wall, was the object of their reverence. 

"Speak to me, Knight of the Burning Blade. Have you captured the pair?" Its voice was loud and clear, easily audible over the crashing waves outside.

"We took the Wind-Weaver, Lord," the middle one replied. "But we were prevented from taking the Dowser." There was silence. It was the silence that presaged the fury of a storm.

"Why was this?" The voice was perfectly calm and emotionless. That made it all the more unnerving.

"An outsider interfered, Lord," spoke the one on the left, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "A Shaman, and three others each accompanied by a walking corpse."

"Who were they?"

"I know not Lord, but the corpses wore the apparel of the Tao family."

"I see." His emotions were no more visible than his face. "I have heard of the Tao family and their _Dao-shi _corpse-herders. There was no shame in running from them."

"Thank you, my Lord." Relief was evident in his tone. "My only regret is to have failed to bring you the Dowser."

"You will get another chance, Knight of the Silver Circlet." The hooded face now turned to the one on the right. "As for you, Knight of the Morning Star, where has the Dowser been taken?"

"They have taken him out of the country, Lord," the Knight replied, more confident now than he had been when they arrived. "Of this I am quite certain."

"Very well," the figure rose, his cloak billowing. "I will speak with our _source_ about this. He will know where the Dowser is. You are dismissed." The three stood up and left the cave. Once they were gone, the one the three called Lord turned to his left and seemingly vanished into the shadows, through the hidden doorway to an equally well-hidden staircase.

The moans could be heard from around halfway down the rock-cut steps, but it was only a sideshow. The unfathomable misery could be _felt_ long before anything could be heard or seen. Down the steps he went, a blazing torch lighting his way, until he could no longer here the sea. The door at the bottom unlocked with a thought and opened, revealing a dank stone chamber. On the floor of the chamber, in the flickering torchlight, he could see his most valuable asset.

Chains at the ankles and wrists were pulled tight, holding them outstretched. Silver nails pierced the arms and legs. Silver chains confined the torso, glowing oversouls maintained by the prisoner's own furyoku. Strange script was carved into every inch of the pale flesh. A silver mask covered the bald head, the face fashioned into a melancholy expression. Dark eyes stared up at him through finely worked eye-slits .

**_"What do you want now, oh Lord of the Hidden Isle?"_**

"I desire more information," he replied, looking the chained body up and down. "And you will provide it."

**_"Release me."_**

"I'm afraid not. You're far too valuable to me as you are, and I know what you intend to do if ever you do escape."

**_"You may imprison me here, torture me, wrest from me my knowledge, but you will never break my will."_**

"I don't have to." He made no gesture, said no words. Only a thought was needed for the silver chains to glow brighter and the prisoner to moan in renewed agony. "The bindings I have placed upon you see to that. You are your own gaoler, and this lifeless corpse your prison. You are a marionette under my control."

**_"No prison can hold me forever. I will break free even if it takes me a thousand years."_**

"By that time, I will have the treasure," he stared into the dark eyes. "Even if you were to break free, then no power in all creation would set you above me, for I shall truly be Lord of the Hidden Isle."

**_"You are unworthy of such power. You are so…tiny." _**

"You may believe that if it comforts you." The marionette howled, back arched, chains rattling as pain overwhelmed it. It shuddered and struggled, the malevolent glow of the chains cast writhing shadows on the surrounding walls. After what seemed like an eternity, it fell still.

"That's better," the Lord knelt by the side of his marionette, bringing his hooded face closer to its own. "Now tell me, marionette. Tell me where Lyserg Diethel is."

* * *

(I hope this is understandable and not too convoluted. Have I given it all away too soon? What do you think of these guys? Please review.). 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yoh-dono and Anna-sama are most generous!" Ryu gushed. "To receive an unworthy traveller!"

"Aww, come on Ryu-kun," Yoh was embarrassed. "You're our friend."

"All friends of Yoh-sama and Anna-sama are always welcome," Tamao added as she filled Ryu's mug, ducking to avoid his pompadour as it waved back and forth.

"It's no problem at all," Anna replied, her tone neutral.

"Thank you, Anna-sama," Ryu kowtowed again.

"Because you're cooking tonight."

"Cooking what?" Yoh queried as Ryu slumped sideways and almost crushing Manta. "We don't have any food left."

"Of course not," Manta commented, ignoring the supine Ryu. "You ate it all ten seconds after we got back from China then fell asleep."

"That's not my fault!" Yoh snapped, then pointed at Chocolove. "It was his fault for getting us lost in the Guizhou mountains!"

"How is it my fault?" Chocolove retorted angrily. "You try navigating in those mountains with a gift-shop map and nutjob cultists jumping on you every other millisecond!"

Ignoring the argument, Horohoro continued to soothe a still-weeping Pilica.

"Oh onnichan," she sniffed. "I've failed you. It was horrible."

"There there," Horohoro patted her shoulder. "Tell big brother what happened."

"The land!" Pilica sniffed, and wiped her face on her sleeve. "The plot we spent months planting! It's useless!"

"Whaddya mean useless?" Horohoro exclaimed.

"Onnichan, it's under a JSDF low-fly practice zone!" Horohoro cursed and slapped his forehead, feeling rather stupid.

"Damn! No wonder it was so cheap! So the Koro-Pokkur don't want to live there because of all the noise." Pilica nodded, sniffing again.

"I've failed you, after you spent a whole week looking for sponsors," Horohoro went pale as she looked up at him, her eyes full of adoration and trust. "But I'm sure we can buy more land with the money they gave you."

There was silence. Chocolove and Yoh had stopped arguing to see how Horohoro would respond. Only Anna seemed uninterested, continuing to sip her tea.

"Uh, Pilica-chan" Horohoro paused and gulped.

"You do have sponsors, don't you onnichan?" Pilica wheedled, looking somewhat dubious.

"Well, you see, Pilica-chan, it's like this…"

"You don't have a single one!" Pilica shrieked. "I'll bet you spent the entire week lazing around here getting pampered by Tamao-chan!" Tamao blushed. Horohoro shivered with fear and backed away from his enraged sister.

"Pilica-chan I…!"

"Oh onnichan!" Pilica's blue eyes filled with tears. "Maybe…maybe you aren't as committed as I thought you were!" She stood up suddenly and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "There's only one cure for this! You must be TRAINED!" Horohoro howled piteously as she dragged him away, pausing suddenly at the door.

"Oh, wait, I don't have the equipment." Horohoro heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps he would be spared the horror after all.

"Anna-san!" a perked-up Pilica turned to her hostess and bowed, keeping a tight hold on Horohoro's collar. "Can I borrow Yoh's equipment?"

"Of course," Anna replied casually, ignoring Horohoro's pleas for mercy as Pilica skipped outside, dragging him along, Kororo following after.

"And besides, we're having fish tonight," Anna added, almost as an afterthought.

"Fish? What fish?" Manta was incredulous, having lost interest in Horohoro's tribulations.

"The fish that is approaching even now," she replied, as though this were perfectly normal. "Ren-kun is bringing it along with Lyserg-san."

"My Lyserg!" Ryu perked up. "He is coming! My boy!"

"And that will be quite enough of that!" Ryu cowered as Anna turned her formidable gaze upon him. "I won't have you making him feel uncomfortable while he is here, especially not in his condition."

"His condition?" Yoh looked at Anna in confusion. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ask him yourself," Anna replied. "They've just arrived."

"My boy!" Ryu raced along the corridor before anyone could stop him. Anna sighed as she realised that there was nothing to be done for Ryu's emotions. She followed him along the corridor, deciding to do her duty as hostess and salvage the situation as best she could. That was assuming Lyserg didn't simply run away.

* * *

When you spend your whole life surrounded by ghosts and the living dead, there comes a point when nothing really worries you. So Tao Jun thought as she descended the stone steps beneath the Tao mansion. The screams echoing down the dark corridor did not unsettle her in the slightest.

She moved silently, her slippered feet making no sound on the floor. Her black-and green dress was open down one side, exposing her pale legs with every step. Not that it bothered her, for there was no one down here with the slightest interest in such things.

And she didn't mind all that much if Pailong got the occasional peek. There had been too many opportunities for her to bother getting upset about it. And even without that, she felt entirely safe with the tall kyonshii striding along behind her.

Left turn, and along another corridor towards Torture Chamber No.2. Another dark corridor which did not worry her, more kyonshii standing at intervals along said corridor, and they did not worry her. But all this only served to remind her of the things that _did_ worry her.

The defeat of her father, Tao En, had not been a simple transfer of power from father to son. That much had become obvious. For all of the promises he made, Ren had taken little interest in his responsibilities as Head of the Family. One the one hand, Jun could not blame him for wanting nothing to do with his family, but on the other it had left a power vacuum about which father and son did little. Though she was undisputed leader of the Tao Dao-shi, some of the other Tao family members and servants, including a number of more conventional shaman-fighters, did not accept her authority.

"_Ren will understand some day,"_ she told herself. "_Hopefully before the family destroys itself."_

As they came to the end of the corridor, Jun wrinkled her nose in disgust. Two Kyonshii stood either-side of the door into Torture Chamber No.2, gruesome love-children of Tao mysticism and perverted science. Their bodies stood eight-feet tall, boosted by steroids so potent as to be poisonous to any living person, though not a problem for the dead. Each in place of its right arm bore an enormous rotary chain-gun, in the place of the left a brutal chainsaw. Jun sighed. Father had been experimenting again.

The pair remained at attention as she stepped through the door. Though they acted like un-living statues, Jun knew that had they not recognised her, there would not have been enough left of either herself or Pailong for a decent cremation.

The thing lay supine on the rack. The Torture brothers had done their very best. They had to, as this one was the only survivor.

"I trust you are ready to talk." The thing did not reply. It just moaned, through blood-encrusted lips.

"You might as well tell me," Jun continued, her voice perfectly calm, doing her best to ignore the stench of blood and certain other bodily substances. "Your suffering will end when you tell me." The lips moved, as though trying to form words. Curious, Jun moved closer, leaning down to hear better.

"The…master…is on…the Isle…Avalon…holds him…prisoner…the power of…"

A familiar rattling breath. Silence.

"Dispose of it," Jun said curtly, then turned and marched out of the chamber, Pailong following after. She had a name now, after all this waiting. _Avalon. _This warranted immediate investigation.

* * *

They had all known that something was wrong the moment he had arrived. Ren had been his usual stuck-up self, Faust was no different, and Ryu's reaction to seeing his 'boy' again had been predictable.

But Lyserg had changed. He looked ill, with a pasty complexion and sunken eyes, and looked as though he might collapse at any moment. Tamao had been hovering around him ever since he arrived, if anything to protect him from Ryu's attentions.

After a hearty meal of fish _a la Ryu,_ the pompadoured shaman was now too drunk and happy to bother Lyserg too much. While the others enjoyed themselves, along with a liberated Horohoro, Yoh managed to get Lyserg alone on the veranda.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great," and Yoh knew that Lyserg meant it. He had perked up a little since arriving, and some of the sparkle was back in his green eyes. "You home is…a wonderful place to be, Yoh-kun."

"It can be," Yoh grinned, sipping his tea. Like Lyserg he had decided to abstain from the booze provided by Ryu. The others could be heard drinking and skylarking in the room behind them. Anna was willing to put up with it, so long as they didn't break anything or fondle Tamao.

"Yoh-kun," Lyserg faltered, looking away.

"Lyserg-kun," Yoh slid closer. "I was worried about you, Lyserg-kun. We all were."

"Yoh-kun…thank you."

"Ren-kun told me that someone was with you in Britain," Yoh began to ask, but trailed off when he saw the look on Lyserg's face. "I'm sorry, did I…"

"His name was Duncan," Lyserg's sudden reply cut him off. "He was…my student."

"Your student?" Yoh was taken aback.

"I was training him," Lyserg explained, managing to look Yoh in the eyes at last. "Teaching him what I could. It…wasn't enough."

"Lyserg…"

"He died Yoh. They killed him."

"Who did?" Yoh was horrified. "Why?"

"I don't know," Lyserg sighed. "But it's no real surprise. I've done enough for someone to want revenge. This isn't the first time." Yoh was not sure what to say. Lyserg's road to the Shaman Fight had, after all, been paved with a great many killed, maimed and heartbroken, both shaman and human. Was there someone out there willing to kill Lyserg in revenge? In his heart he knew that Lyserg did not deserve this suffering, but neither could he really blame anyone who felt differently. At least if it was a personal matter.

"Lyserg-kun," Yoh reached over and put an arm around Lyserg's shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"Yoh-kun," Lyserg looked away. "Maybe if I…if I…if I had trained him better, or If I hadn't…" He shivered. Yoh squeezed his shoulder to comfort him.

"Lyserg-kun, I'm still here, I'm still your friend,"

"Yoh-kun," Lyserg sniffed and cuffed at a tear on his cheek, then managed to look Yoh in the eyes. "Arigatou…"

"Morphine!" Both jumped as the fairy shot through the door like a bullet, looking rather put-upon. A few seconds later Conchi and Ponchi followed.

"Aww, come on cutie!" Ponchi grinned lasciviously. "We only wanna show ya a good time!" Conchi tried to grab her from behind, but she leapt out of his way, sending the tanuki spirit barrelling into his companion and into the ornamental pond. Lyserg and Yoh were doubled over laughing as the drunken spirits struggled in the pond.

The night seemed much happier all of a sudden.

* * *

"Knights! Hear my word!"

There were six of them, all cloaked in black, kneeling with swords presented. Each had a different sword, though that was all that distinguished them under the cloaks. The speaker sat upon the rock-cut throne, covered in deep shadow cast by the flickering torches along the walls of the cave.

"Through my wisdom and power, I have elicited the location of the Dowser," the voice was as dark as the shadows from which it came. "His capture will yield to us the place of our fulfilment. With him in out possession, there is no Shaman left in Britain capable of opposing us. We alone bear the torch, and none shall wrest it from us." He paused. No one spoke. The waves thundered against the cliffs outside.

"Go forth," an arm clad in silver chainmail reached out and pointed straight ahead. "Bring back the Dowser and kill any who resist."

"Where may he be found, Lord?" asked one.

"On Funbari Hill in Tokyo," he replied, his tone rising in fierce exultation. "In the home of Asakura Yoh."

* * *

(Sorry it took so long, I do have other responsibilities but I'll do my best to update regularly. I think it may be a little more apparent what is happening, but I won't reveal any more yet. Thank you so much for reading this far.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

His black cloak billowed in the wind. The hood fluttered also, revealing occasional glimpses of the face beneath. The invisible eyes stared out across the city that bustled below, utterly unaware of his being there.

From the top of this tall building all was visible. An ordinary human would have thought it a fine view, but that was nothing compared to what _he_ could see.

And he could see it clearly.

"You've spotted him, Nimrod?" He was not fazed by the sudden question. The speaker had been there for ten minutes, watching him. And he had known.

"As it happens I have," Nimrod replied, not bothering to face the identically cloaked figure behind him. "Exactly where the Lord said he was."

"Where you surprised?"

"Not really."

"Of course not. The Lord has never been wrong."

"And how does the Lord know?" Nimrod finally turned to face his brother-knight. "Dare you question him, Jianliang?"

"Mind what you say, Nimrod," Jianliang replied, sounding just a little irritated. "You have not been with us long, but I will not go easy on you for it."

"You need have no doubt of my loyalty, Jianliang, Knight of the Silver Circlet," Nimrod turned back to the cityscape, easily spotting what he had previously been watching. "I have far more reason to be loyal than you."

"Indeed," the sarcasm was unconcealed. "Though I have served far longer than you, endured the training which you have not, gained powers of which you do not know."

"Training?" Nimrod spat. "You call that training? Ragnar told me of the so-called training. I got better teaching from my old master."

"You think you have no need of training?"

"The Lord granted me my powers," Nimrod replied grimly. "I have no need of training, for I have my own motivations."

"Revenge?" Jianliang chuckled. "That is not very noble of you, Nimrod, Knight of the Spirit Wind."

"Then what are you fighting for?" Nimrod retorted.

"I know what I'm fighting for." Jianliang turned to leave. "How about you?"

And he was gone. There was nothing there, apart from a familiar presence.

"Come Gawain," Nimrod said to the presence. "Enough of him. Let's take a closer look."

* * *

Lyserg blinked, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked again. 

It was still there, skimpy maid dress and all, cleaning the wall panels with a feather duster.

"Uhh, Pilica-san…" he hazarded, but quieted as she shot him a withering gaze.

"Punishment," Lyserg started as Anna appeared at his elbow, seemingly out of nowhere. "It is unbecoming for ladies to drink themselves paralytic. Also, Tamao-chan deserves a little reduction in her workload, since she managed to stay sober."

"Uh, Anna-san, good morning," was all he managed to say before she linked her arm through his.

"Walk with me, Diethyl-san." Her tone was pleasant enough, but Lyserg sensed that it was not a request. So he allowed her to steer him into the garden.

"Diethyl-san," she asked eventually, after they had walked in silence for some time. "Do you know why I brought you out here?"

"No, Anna-san." She unhooked her arm and walked a few steps away from him. She stopped, keeping her back to him.

"There is a slight problem," she said, not turning around. "The cheque you gave me has bounced." Lyserg froze, his early-morning torpor replaced by cold, wakeful dread.

"That…that can't be!" he stuttered, though part of him knew that it could very well. "The money…it was…"

"Gone," Anna turned to face him, her face impassive. "The money seems to have disappeared from your account, and your father's lawyers have frozen his assets."

"How?" Lyserg turned on her. "How do you know?"

"I have ways of finding these things out," Anna replied, unperturbed. Lyserg sagged, knowing that it would do him no good to get angry with her. The warm and pleasant feeling of the previous night had vanished like mist.

"Anna-san, if…if you want me to leave…"

"Diethyl-san, I'm not going to throw you out," she interrupted. "Where would you go? You have only Morphine, your pendulum, and my friendship." Lyserg was taken aback at this, wondering what she meant.

"Your…"

"I am Yoh's fiancée, thus his friends are my friends," she explained. "Whoever is chasing you is not only resourceful, but extremely ruthless. However, there is one way you can pay me."

"Name it," Lyserg blurted out, ashamed at himself but seeing no choice.

"I want you to tell me something," Anna stepped closer. "How did your parents die?"

There was silence.

"You don't know what you're asking," Lyserg replied, his voice full of fear.

"Tell me."

"Anna-san…" Lyserg shivered. He knew that he owed Anna a debt of gratitude, but this was too much to ask. Even so, he could not stop the images appearing again, as they had appeared in his old home a few days ago.

"_I did it! I'm a Dowser now!" _Cold sweat soaked his thin yukata, but Lyserg did not notice it. It was all he could do not to let the visions overwhelm him.

"Diethyl-san!" The visions disappeared, replaced by Anna's face, her expression icy, her eyes pitiless. "You _will_ tell me how they died!"

"I…Anna-san…" Tears ran down his face, tears of shame at his weakness. "Please…Anna-san…don't make me…"

"Diethyl-san." Anna took his chin in one hand and lifted his head to face her. Her grip was as cold as her gaze. "I have many faults, Diethyl-san. Most of them I regret." She leaned closer until her small nose was almost touching his. "The fault I do not regret is pride, Diethyl-san. You will…!"

"Anna!" Both looked up. There was Yoh, standing a few feet away, enraged.

"Don't interfere," Anna replied curtly.

"Anna, leave him alone." Yoh's fists clenched at his sides, his tone barely concealing his anger.

"I will know the truth, anata," Anna replied in the same manner, though she was far better at concealing her emotions than he was. "I think it's the least he can do."

"Not if it hurts him like this!"

"Anata," Anna stared icily back at him. "I put up with your other freeloaders. I don't even ask them to pay. I think the least this whimpering little puppy can do is answer my question."

"Anna…!"

"It was a fire" Both looked up to see a pale and shivering Lyserg. "Hao burned them…the spirit of fire…"

"Lyserg-kun." In an instant, Yoh's face went from anger to tender concern.

"There," Anna said. "Isn't it so much easier when you tell the truth?"

"Anna!"

"I'm going," she turned to leave, then paused and looked at Lyserg. "Lyserg-san, you can stay here as long as you want."

As she walked away, Yoh almost ran to the still-shivering Lyserg.

"Lyserg-kun, daijobu?"

"It's all right, Yoh-kun." Lyserg managed to stop shivering, but he was still pale. "It…it has passed…I just need to…" He hurried away leaving Yoh behind. Yoh watched him sadly for a few moments, then mooched back to the house, sitting on the porch and staring at nothing in particular.

"Yoh-kun?" Yoh did not look up as Manta joined him, drawn there by the commotion. "Yoh-kun, did you just fall out with Anna?"

"Naa!" Yoh looked up suddenly, his familiar grin plastered across his face. "We fight sometimes, but it blows over…eventually."

"Anyway," Manta sat down beside him. "I wanted to show you this." He held out an expensive-looking digital camera, gesturing at the small screen. Yoh looked at the screen, rubbed his eyes, then looked again.

"Is…" he spluttered, trying to stifle a laugh. "Is that Horohoro-kun?" Manta nodded and laughed with him. "With…a feather duster?"

* * *

"How does that feel, Herr Lyserg," Faust asked, massaging Lyserg's waist with his gloved fingers. 

"It…aches a little, Doctor," Lyserg replied, wincing as the questing fingers examined the wound. The wound he had taken a few days earlier.

"Jah, no surprise there," Faust examined the discoloured patch of skin with expert eye as his companion, Eliza, gathered up the old bandages.

"How did it heal so quickly?" Lyserg tried to sit up on his elbows but Faust gently restrained him.

"Nein, Herr Lyserg, do not put any strain on it. I had not enough furyoku to heal it completely at the time, and the method is not always reliable. Herr Ren as I recall had some minor complications afterwards. I do not think he understands the concept of rest. Eliza," he switched suddenly to German. "Der bandergiert bitte"

The pretty ghost nodded and fished in Faust's bag, bringing out another roll of bandage. Faust took it and began to wrap it around Lyserg's waist, covering the wound.

"Herr Lyserg, you must not think badly of Fraulein Anna." Lyserg looked up in surprise.

"How did you know about that?"

"Have no fear, Herr Lyserg. I am your Doctor, and as such you can trust me. I know of the little altercation you had with Anna in the garden." Lyserg looked away, embarrassed.

"She…wanted to know how my parents died," he said eventually, wondering why he was telling Faust this. "It…it hurts to remember."  
"I know something of loss, Herr Lyserg," Faust laid a hand on Lyserg's shoulder. "It hurts a great deal, but pain does not last forever. And Anna did not mean to hurt you."

"I know," Lyserg paused. "I'm…I'm just embarrassed because…I don't have any money to pay her."

"No need to worry," Faust grinned. "Anna is a kind soul when she feels like it." Lyserg saw him glance at Eliza, a look of adoration on his heavily made-up face.

"Sehr gut," Faust stood up. "Be sure, Herr Lyserg, not to strain yourself." As he and Eliza left the room, Tamao slipped in, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Oh," she blushed, noticing his semi-undressed state. "Diethyl-san I…!"

"Don't worry," Lyserg said quickly, not wanting her to leave. He quite liked Tamao, and found her company a change from the few other girls he had known.

"Diethyl-san," she stammered as he fastened his yukata. "I…your clothes aren't dry yet so…" she knelt and put the bundle on the floor. "Anna-sama told me to…" she looked away. "She said…she said to give you these because…because Yoh-sama doesn't wear them and…"

"Arigatou, Tamao-chan," Lyserg said, smiling in the hope that it would reassure her. That she shrieked and ran out of the room was evidence enough that it hadn't worked. Lyserg did not bother to try and stop her, and did not bother to examine the garments. His mind was on other things.

"Morphine," he whispered. The little fairy appeared at his shoulder. "Do you think we can stay here?" The fairy fluttered in front of his face. Though she had never spoken a word in his life, Lyserg could still understand her.

"I know Morphine, but I'm putting them in danger by staying here." Morphine gave him a pleading look, perhaps knowing what he was thinking of doing. Lyserg smiled and shook his head. "No, at least not yet. I can't do it in Yoh-kun's clothes." He reached for the bundle and took a look at what Anna had decided to lend him. He frowned. Morphine giggled.

"What on earth…?"

* * *

"Where's Lyserg-kun?" Yoh was watching the door while Anna refilled his mug with steaming tea. "He'll miss breakfast." Anna did not reply. 

"Anna?" Yoh turned to his fiancée, ignoring Chocolove and Manta heckling Horohoro over his previous predicament.

"Anata," she replied eventually, after sipping her tea. "You know I never intended to throw Lyserg-kun out."

"I know," Yoh grinned. "You're far too nice to do that!" He shrank away from her death-glare.

"Do not presume too much of my good nature…anata." Her expression returned to normal, leaving Yoh much relieved.

"Anna someday I'll…" he paused as Lyserg entered. The room went quiet as everyone stared.

"Uh…Lyserg-kun!" Yoh eventually managed. "Come sit over here!"

"Yoh-kun," Lyserg's face rivalled Tamao's for blushing. "Is it…?"

"GREEN DUNGAREES!" Horohoro screeched, pointing at the unfortunate Lyserg and doubled over with laughter. "Green dungarees! You look like a five-year-old!" Chocolove and Manta were also laughing. The assembled ghosts did not laugh however, but simply looked bewildered. They had no concept of modern fashion, aside from Kororo and Morphine who had no concept of fashion at all.

Yoh wanted to laugh also, but could see Anna's murderous expression.

"Seriously, Lyserg-kun," he managed to repress the sniggers. "Come sit over here."

"You're so cute!" Pilica gushed between giggles. "Go on! Go to your daddy!" This last comment renewed the merriment. For Anna, it was the last straw.

"Just what is your problem with that outfit?" Everyone jumped as she brought her mug down onto the table with a crash.

"That outfit?" Chocolove managed to say.

"Yes, that outfit. The one that was a birthday present for Yoh," she glanced at her future husband, who paled and shrank back. "The one that he _never wears_." This new image passed slowly through the assembled brains, and whatever spirits used in place of brains, and found itself unwelcome.

"That was a gift?" Manta whispered to Yoh.

"Manta-kun…" Yoh hissed.

"You never wore it?" Amidamaru asked, staring at Yoh in shock.

"Shut up!"

"Breakfast is here!" Everyone looked up, much relieved at the distraction, to see Ryu enter carrying a large bowl, from which a delicious smell was wafting.

Then they remembered. But there wasn't even time to shout a warning.

"Ramen with…MY BOY! SO CUTE!" Lyserg was frozen with fear and unable to escape from Ryu's glomp him. Time seemed to slow down as the bowl ascended gracefully into the air. It seemed to hover for a few seconds before beginning its descent. Down and down it went, closer and closer to the floor.

Then it stopped.

There was a pause. Even in a shaman household fast-moving objects did not simply stop in mid-air, not even large ramen-filled bowls.

Then they all noticed the amorphous golden blob between the bowl and the floor. The blob was on the end of a kwan-dao.

"Well done Bason."  
"Thank you, young master," the blob replied.

"Ren-kun!" Yoh waved at the not-particularly-tall saviour of their breakfast. "Thanks!"

"Surely you know by now," Ren allowed them a condescending smile. "You won't last long without me."

* * *

"He's arrogant! He doesn't appreciate anything! Jianliang fumed. Nimrod, the newest member of their brotherhood, was proving a less than tolerable comrade.

"Of course he doesn't," replied Leonatos, Knight of the Holy Word. "He only wants power and revenge. Why do you think he turned so easily?"

The top of this tall building was one of the few places in modern Tokyo in which one could have an uninterrupted conversation. At least, it was if both persons were wearing black cloaks and discussing things not privy to mere humans. The employees of Mochizuki Finance worked hard beneath them, salary-men and office girls alike, unaware of what went on above them.

"I don't see why I have to put up with him!" Jianliang groused. "He's churlish!"

"Careful," Leonatos wagged a finger at him good-naturedly. "He's your brother-knight now. You should…"

"No!" Jianliang interrupted, rounding on him. "He's not my brother-knight. _You_ are my brother-knight. We suffered together, trained together, took the oath together!"

"Yes, the oath," Leonatos spoke sternly. "The oath to serve the Lord all the days of your life. Are you going to go back on it?"

"No," Jianliang snarled, knowing he had lost the argument. "I…I just wish I didn't have to deal with him. He'll get himself killed and the Lord will blame me."

"That won't happen. Not if we stick to the plan." Leonatos walked up to Jianliang and gripped his shoulder. "Nothing will go wrong if we do what we are supposed to."

"You're right, you're right," Jianliang sighed, trying to calm himself as Leonatos let go of his shoulder. "I want another go at that Chinese bastard though!"

"Chinese bastard?" Leonatos commented in a dubious tone. "That's a bit rich coming from you."

"You know better than that, Leonatos," Jianliang said bitterly. "You know better than to equate me to one such as him."

"Don't worry _Chen_," Leonatos smiled to show it was a joke. "I do know you better than that." Jianliang stared at him, his eyes gazing into Leonatos's own. No secrets were hid, not from him. They hid nothing from one-another.

"You haven't called me Chen in a long time" Jianliang said wistfully.

"It's easier than Jianliang," Leonatos replied casually. "At least when we're alone." Jianliang chuckled, smiling for the first time that day.

"I thought the Lord was going to kill Uhtred when we came back without the Dowser," he said, smiling at the memory. "It would have been easier to kill the Chinese."

"The Lord had forbidden us to attack anyone else," Leonatos reminded him. "But there are no such restrictions this time."

"None indeed," Jianliang replied, exultant. "Not this time."

* * *

(Merry Christmas to all to whom it is relevant. Sorry this took so long, but the festive season got in the way and I have other responsibilities, to say nothing of writer's block. Nonetheless I'll try to keep you regularly entertained in future.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All was still. The house was sleeping. And so were its occupants, surprisingly enough. All except one.

Lyserg sealed the envelope, hoping his hiragana was readable. He got slowly to his feet, placing the envelope on his neatly folded futon, next to the bundle of clothes he had been wearing previously. It would not be appropriate to go while wearing Yoh's clothes, at least not while his own were clean and dry.

Passably dry. His white shirt was still a little clammy, but he ignored the sensation. Soon it would no longer be relevant.

Strapping on his pendulum, Lyserg headed for the door. A quick glance in both directions revealed the corridor to be deserted. Carrying his shoes, Lyserg tip-toed towards the front door, his heart jumping at every creak of the floorboards. Eventually he reached the door and, after another brief check to make sure no one was watching him, he sat down to put on his shoes. That done, he stood up and was about to leave when Morphine suddenly flew in front of him. She hovered there, arms outstretched as though to bar his way. Her meaning was plain.

"Don't try to stop me Morphine," he said. "You know why." But Morphine would not stand aside.

"Please Morphine," Lyserg pleaded. On top of everything else, he didn't want or need this. "I'm putting them in danger by staying here." Morphine gave him a questioning look. Lyserg bit his lip, not wanting to answer.

"I can't tell them Morphine," he eventually answered. "If I do, Yoh-kun will want to get involved. He'll ask me to stay here and…" The shameful tears were flowing again, but he could not stop them. "I…I wouldn't be able to say no to him."

And he wouldn't. For all his aspirations to strength of character, Lyserg knew that he could not look Yoh in the eyes and refuse him. What Yoh asked of him, he would gladly do, no matter what the cost. One look from him was all it took. The knowledge of it galled him.

Caution thrown to the wind, he pushed Morphine out of the way and ran down the path, tears falling away behind him as the rounded the corner and sprinted away into the light of the morning sun. He did not look back. He could not look back.

Morphine watched him go, a familiar desolation threatening to overwhelm her. She thought of rousing someone, but the ghosts were unlikely to respond after another night of drinking, and none of the mortals understood her the way Lyserg did. There was only one thing to do. She fluttered after her master.

* * *

Yoh stretched, yawning like a hippopotamus. 

"Ohayo! Amidamaru!"

"Good morning, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru managed to respond, despite a headache and what Yoh could have sworn was a growth of dark stubble about his jaw. "I trust you have slept well?"

"Fine, Amidamaru," Yoh grinned. "I bet I know what you, Bason, Tokageroh and the others were doing last night!"

"Hai, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Please forgive my appearance."

"It's okay!" Yoh waved the apology away. "You know I don't mind." As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the commotion. As he reached the bottom, he saw Anna standing there, arms folded, while a panic-stricken Tamao babbled. From the look on Anna's face, Yoh knew something had happened.

"Anna, Tamao-chan, what's wrong?"

"Yoh-sama!" Tamao noticed him and her panic got even worse.

"Lyserg-kun has disappeared," Anna said. Yoh blinked, pausing as this new information sank in.

"Gone? When?"

"I don't know!" Anna replied irritably. "Tamao found his room tidied up and empty half an hour ago!"

"He took his clothes too!" Tamao managed to say, though rather quickly. "He just left the letter!"

"A letter? What does it say?"

"I don't know" Anna thrust an envelope into his hand. "But its addressed to you."

"But," Yoh was only just starting to make sense of it. "Why would he just leave?"

"How should I know?" Anna snapped. "I'm not a mind-reader." Yoh shot her a questioning look. "Well…not all the time."

Yoh ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter, written in a crude but readable hiragana. Shamans the world over could understand each-other's speech, but writing was another matter. He read silently, not looking up.

_My friend,_

_As you read this, I have already disappeared and will probably be dead. I am deeply sorry if this hurts you, but what must be must be. I have no time to give a full account of my life, so let those whom it may concern judge me as they see fit. But to you, Yoh Asakura, this may provide you with an explanation, which is the least I can do._

_The ones who killed Duncan_ _and who have pursued me are called the Knights of Avalon. They are a group of British shamans subverted by a mysterious individual whom they call 'the Lord'. At his command, these so-called Knights have murdered every other Shaman in Britain_ _that I know of. Their powers are considerable, though by far their greatest weapon is their dedication to their Lord and his cause, however vile and murderous it might be. I give this warning to you, my friend, lest you have the misfortune to encounter them. _

_It was not enough that they have butchered so many Shamans, but they will not be satisfied until I and anyone who opposes them is dead. As such, by accepting your hospitality I have put you and all those you cherish in mortal danger. To ensure the safety of yourself and the others, I have decided to surrender. For the sake of our friendship, and all the undeserved compassion you have shown me, I beg you not to interfere. I am marked to die, it seems, and my passing will be easier for knowing that I have not betrayed you twice. My only request is that you show the same compassion to my spirit, Morphine, whom I leave behind. Hell is no place for so loyal a faerie as her. _

_I beg to remain, your most humble and grateful servant_

_Lyserg Diethyl _

Tamao craned her head as she tried to read over his shoulder, but Anna stood where she was. She did not need to read it to know what was in there. Yoh's eyes told her everything. The look of horror and worry disappeared, replaced by a grim determination.

"Where are the others?"

"Horohoro-san and Chocolove-san are still asleep, but Pilica-san is up," Tamao replied, sensing his mood.

"Ren-san left last night," Anna added. "Ryu-san is…"

"MY BOY!" The howl rang through the house and rattled the window panes. "WHERE IS MY BOY?" Yoh had to dive sideways to avoid Ryu as he came down the stairs at a run. "Lyserg! This isn't fun any more! Lyserg!" He darted from room to room, looking under potted plants and under the tatami mats, his mind addled by panic.

"Need I say more?" said Anna.

"Tamao-chan, get everyone up," Yoh commanded, ignoring her attempt at humour. "Anna, gather the spirits. I don't care how hung-over they are!" Tamao nodded nervously and ran upstairs followed by Yoh. A few seconds later Yoh came down again, dressed and carrying Harusame. He thrust the letter into Anna's hands then sat down to put on his shoes.

"What will you do, _anata_?" It was a stupid question, but it had to be asked.

"Go and stop him of course," Yoh replied tersely. "Before he gets himself killed."

"You realise the risks?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Your _life _matters to me Asakura Yoh!" Yoh turned his head to look at her. She looked away.

"Don't get cocky, okay?" she said eventually. Yoh shot her a characteristic grin then ran through the doorway and onto the path, Amidamaru in attendance. Anna judged by the moaning and griping coming from the upper floor that it would take Tamao a few more minutes to rouse the guests. She headed for the phone.

* * *

The previously warm morning had suddenly turned very cold. As Lyserg scanned his eyes over the cemetery around him, he knew why. The ghosts had fled. 

And then he was there. Without ceremony or drama, he simply appeared, just when Lyserg was looking elsewhere. But Lyserg knew who he was. That black cloak was unmistakable.

"So…you came."

"Yes," Lyserg replied. "I've come to have it out with you."

"Really?" The figure seemed amused. "Then I suppose I had best introduce myself. I am Nimrod of the Spirit Wind, a Knight of Avalon."

"So, it is you after all." Lyserg's lip curled with distaste. "You who have killed so many. You already took Duncan from me, yet you came all this way just to kill me too. Why is that?" The figure paused, then to Lyserg's surprise he laughed.

"For the Knights as a whole, that's for us to know. As for me, Lyserg Diethyl, I'm here for revenge."

"Revenge?" Lyserg was mystified. "I've never even met you before."

"That's all you know, Master Lyserg." Lyserg froze.

"You aren't…!" he stammered, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes…I am," the figure lowered the hood, and Lyserg felt the bottom fall out of his world.

"Duncan!"

"Not any more, Master Lyserg," it replied. Its black hair was shaved down to the roots, leaving a mottled bullet head. The face was thin and drawn, all traces of youthful softness burned away. The skin was pale, the eyes hard and pitiless. It was not the boy Lyserg had known.

"But Duncan…" the words caught in Lyserg's throat. The joy he might have felt crushed by fear and confusion. "Duncan…they killed you."

"They did," Nimrod grinned a malefic grin. "And yet…here I am. I bet you couldn't explain that, _Master_ Lyserg."

"Duncan…" Lyserg felt tears in his eyes. "Duncan…why?"

"I am Nimrod now," the grin faded. "The name I took to serve the Lord of Avalon, when he made me live again. The least I could give him was my allegiance, which I owed him anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He is the Lord of Avalon, to whom all shamans who call themselves Britons owe allegiance. Those who refuse must die. And besides, he gave me more than you ever did."

Lyserg stared as Nimrod reached to his collar and eased the black cloak over his shoulders. Beneath it Nimrod wore a coat of chain-mail that shone like silver, crossed by a pair of black leather cross-belts. Flared boots, also of black leather, reached to his thighs. A long straight sword hung from his belt, and a series of wicked-looking blades were strapped to his upper arms. Lyserg could make out tiny inscriptions on them.

"What do you think?" Nimrod grinned at Lyserg's astonishment. "I don't have to make do with rubbish any more."

Was this how it felt, Lyserg wondered, to be betrayed? Had Yoh felt like this? Had the others? Did he not deserve this?

"Enough," he whispered, spreading his arms wide. "You've come to kill me, so kill me."

"What's this?" Nimrod said in mock surprise. "No last stand? I'm disappointed. It's almost as if you want to die." He came closer, and with one gloved hand lifted Lyserg's chin to bring his eyes level to his own.

"Who do you imagine you're protecting?" He tightening his grip, bringing a grunt of pain from Lyserg. "Yoh Asakura and his troupe of misfits?" Lyserg gasped.

"They have nothing to do with this!" he said, far too quickly, though part of him knew that it was hopeless.

"Oh but they do," Nimrod let go of Lyserg's chin and walked away from him, stopping a few steps away. "They gave you aid and comfort. This cannot go unpunished." He sounded perversely pleased.

"Leave them alone" Lyserg pleaded, his voice cracking. "I beg of you…"

"YES! BEG!" Nimrod rounded on him, roaring in some terrible fury that came from deep within. "Fall on your knees and beg! For their lives if not for your own!"

"I implore you," Lyserg could no longer look his former friend in the eyes. Shame and fear and desolation weighed down his soul. "Do what you like with me, but don't…" Nimrod slapped him across the face. Weak and sickly as he was, Lyserg could not stop himself from falling. As he hit the ground, he could see Morphine fly in to block Nimrod's path. The shaman laughed at her temerity.

"Gawain, get rid of her!" An apparition appeared next to him. It was a human ghost dressed in chain-mail and a short white cloak, its face partly concealed by a plumed helmet. It knocked the little fairy aside with a single blow.

"Morphine!" Lyserg called out to her, but then gagged as Nimrod's boot drove into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he lay coughing on the grass, his shirt had come askew, revealing the bandages around his waist.

"Oh, there it is," Nimrod said, as though he had unexpectedly found some lost nick-nack. "A little memento from Uhtred? Allow me to add my own."

Lyserg felt the bootslam into hisabdomen again. Pain lanced through him as Nimrod focussed his kicks on the spot where a sterile pad was visible under the bandages. He moaned as Nimrod scraped the sole of his boot back and forth until the bandages came away. He could feel the blood gushing from the reopened wound.

He barely had time to register this when Nimrod reached down to pull him up by the collar. He tried to strike Nimrod, but the knight laughed and grabbed his wrist. His arm ached as Nimrod twisted the wrist. Lyserg cried out in pain, but Nimrod maintained the pressure until a wet crunch informed him that the bones had broken. Lyserg howled, Nimrod laughed, then noticed the pendulum fastened to the twisted arm. Holding Lyserg up with his right hand, he unfastened the straps and let it fall to the ground. Making sure Lyserg could see, he stamped down hard on the pendulum, venting his frustration on it, again and again until the metal housing was crumpled out of shape.

He punched Lyserg in the face, the metal studs on his glove driving deep into the soft flesh. He punched again, and again, and again, each time tearing away more flesh until Lyserg's face was a mass of blood. He let go of the blood-stained collar, the red ribbon coming away in his hand as Lyserg slumped to the ground.

"You disgust me," he snarled, every syllable dripping with hate. He wiped the blood off his gloves with the ribbon then threw it down contemptuously. "But I don't have all day, so I'll finish this." He drew the sword at his hip. Morphine flew at him, making one last desperate effort to protect her master. Gawain swatted her away.

Lyserg moaned as his body cried out for relief, though he could offer it nothing. His body was a mass of pain. His lips were swollen, his nose probably broken. One eye was swollen shut, the other stinging as blood trickled into it from his ravaged brow. Just in front of his face, as though to add insult to injury, was the ruined remains of his pendulum launcher. His treasured possession, his single heirloom, smashed under Nimrod's pitiless boot.

He looked up at the face that had once shown joy, but now held only malice. He knew it was the last thing he would ever see.

"_Morphine…Yoh-kun… everyone…I'm sorry."_

Nimrod planted one heavy boot on Lyserg's chest, pressed down on it just to make him moan some more, and raised his sword high.

"Solus fortis es liberum!" he snarled.

* * *

(Is this the end for Lyserg? Read on if you dare! Sorry it took so long. A combination of writer's block and a rather important exam is my excuse this time. I'll do my best to update soon. Is this last scene suitably harrowing? I'm not sure, but any input is much appreciated.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ren sprinted, ignoring the angry shouts from early-morning pedestrians scrambling out of his way. His lungs were burning, but he ignored them.

He had to get to Mata cemetery, the place where he had fought Yoh. The place where Jun's ghost spies had told him to go. He wished he'd brought Bai-feng with him.

"_Stupid gwailo!"_ His thoughts were venomous. "_Trying to be noble! He'll get himself killed!" _But not if he had anything to say about it.

He skidded to a halt. Mata cemetery. He had arrived.

Lyserg was in there somewhere. He could sense him, and another presence also. But this presence was different. There was anger there, but not as Ren was used to sensing. A deep and terrible rage, but unfocused and confused. It was directed at…

Ren dived sideways, hitting the pavement and rolling. As he leapt to his feet, he saw the jagged crater where he had been standing an instant earlier. He could also see the one who had made it. His attacker stood up, lifting a magnificent tai-chi sword from the crater and pointing it at him.

"Tao Ren, stand and fight!"

"Out of my way!" Ren snapped back. He _had_ to get to Lyserg, but this fool seemed determined to stop him.

"No chance of that, Tao Ren," the attacker's fury was now tinged with arrogance. "I can't have you interfering. And besides, I've been waiting for another chance to fight you."

"Another chance?" Ren was mystified, though no less frustrated. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Jianliang of the Morning Star, Knight of Avalon!" The attacker drew himself up tall, revealing scale armour underneath the black cloak, gleaming as the sunlight touched it. "What's more, I'm here to get back at you."

"Oh," Ren feigned mild surprise. "For what?"

"For humiliating me in London!" Jianliang shrieked. "You stopped us from taking the Dowser then, but you won't succeed twice!"

Ren did not reply, but pulled the _Horaiken_ from his belt.

"Bason! Oversoul! Into the Horaiken!"

"Perceval! Oversoul! Into the Circlet!" Ren never saw the spirit, he only saw the silver band around Jianliang's forehead as he pulled his hood back.

"Witness Avalon's radiance! **Light of the Morning Star!**" Jianliang roared. The glow suddenly became a blinding light. It was all Ren could do not to be blinded, managing to close his eyes just in time. But still the light blazed through his eyelids. As it faded slightly, he managed to open his eyes.

As he did so, a black shape appeared out of the light, like a raptor diving from the sun, sword raised overhead to strike. Ren swung the horaiken up to block, the blades clanged. Jianliang attacked again, Ren barely managing to block his blows, his eyes still aching. As the tai-chi sword swung at his head, Ren dropped to the ground and rolled. He had to put some distance between himself and Jianliang. He hated being on the defensive.

The momentum of the roll brought him easily to his feet. Now was his chance. He attacked, Jianliang staggering backwards under the fury of his assault. Even as he forced the black-robed warrior back, he knew that he had to end this soon. The swords were a blur as he attacked, Jianliang barely blocking his blows. For an instant, Jianliang dropped his guard. Ren saw his chance.

"**Zhong hua zhan wu!**" His trademark technique struck home. Once again he had to shield his eyes from the explosion as furyoku was suddenly unleashed. As his vision quickly cleared, he could see Jianliang picking himself up at the end of a long furrow in the pavement, his ghost hovering beside him as a fox-fire. Though he appeared unharmed his cloak was torn in several places, revealing the scale armour underneath. It also revealed his face, and Ren could not believe what he saw.

"You," he pointed the sword accusingly. "You are _Zhonguo-ren_!"

"_Yingguo-ren_!" Jianliang spat back, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "But a Knight of Avalon first, and I don't give up so easily!"

Shocked as he was, Ren decided the matter was not important. Time for it later, he mused, as Jianliang leapt at him.

* * *

"**Amida- ryu halo blade!**" 

The shaven-headed youth was sent flying, screaming in pain and rage as the attack flung him away.

Yoh was not interested. All he saw was the crumpled shape on the grass.

"Lyserg-kun!" he yelled as he sprinted to his friend's side. "Lyserg-kun!" Trying not to gag at the mess, Yoh dropped to his knees and cradled Lyserg in his arms.

"Yoh-kun," Lyserg croaked through blood-encrusted lips.

"It's okay," Yoh soothed, looking him over. "Don't speak, save your strength." Fortunately there didn't seem to be too much damage. The wound in Lyserg's abdomen was reopened, but didn't seem to be bleeding too badly. Nonetheless it would be best to get him to Faust as soon as possible.

"What were you thinking Lyserg-kun?" Yoh demanded, pulling at the dishevelled bandages to try and make a temporary dressing. "Why couldn't you tell me about all this?"

"Yoh-kun…I…" Tears ran over the crusted blood, loosening it. "I'm sorry…I wanted to…protect you…"

"But why?" Yoh stroked his cheek, not sure whether he wanted to hug Lyserg or punch him. "Why won't you let me help you, Lyserg-kun?"

"Yoh-kun, it's Duncan," Lyserg replied, as though confessing some terrible crime. "He's…"

But Yoh was no longer listening. He was looking straight ahead at the cloaked youth whom he had only moments before blown away. The youth, whom Yoh assumed was Duncan, did not look at all friendly or at all happy. His face was pallid and gaunt, his eyes hard, his hair looked as though it had been cut with a blunt carving knife. Yoh could sense a terrible rage inside him.

Yoh remained where he was as the youth came closer, his ghost at his shoulder. Amidamaru materialized at Yoh's shoulder, and Yoh could sense his partner's agitation.

The youth stopped a few feet away, surveying them with undisguised contempt.

"So you are Asakura Yoh," he offered a mocking bow in the gaijin fashion. "Your fame precedes you, my Lord."

"And you're Duncan?" Yoh did his best to control his own anger and agitation. "Funny, you're not how Lyserg-kun described you at all."

"That _name _is gone forever," the youth replied with a forced politeness that made Yoh grin inwardly at having wound him up. "I am Nimrod of the Spirit Wind, Knight of Avalon."

"Oh really? Well that's kinda cool, but I have to get Lyserg to a hospital so…" He made to pick Lyserg up.

"I can't let you do that." Yoh paused, sensing the malice in his tone. "I have orders to deal with him, so if your lordship would be so kind as to step away, I will finish this matter and be on my way."

Yoh looked down at the bedraggled and bleeding shaman in his arms, then up at Nimrod. There was not a doubt in his mind.

"You'll have to _deal_ with me first," he snarled, laying Lyserg down and snatching up harusame.

"You fight for _him_?" Nimrod was incensed. "That stinking pool of effluent? Have you no shame at all?"

"He's my _friend_!" Yoh snapped. "As he is _your_ friend! Why are you acting like this?"

"He held me back!" Nimrod roared. "He never taught me anything worthwhile! I was a worthless shaman because of it!"

"You're a worthless shaman now!" Yoh yelled back. "You'd kill him just because he wasn't much of a teacher? Did he not teach you that Shamans don't take human lives?"

"Enough talk!" Nimrod thrust his arms forward, revealing the blades strapped to them. "Spirits of the Firmament! Arise and obey my will! Come forth in the name of Avalon!"

Yoh watched as the blades slipped free and floated into the air. Each one bore the spectral aura of an oversoul.

"Yes, Asakura Yoh," Nimrod's cadaverous face twisted into a grin. "My so-called death increased my furyoku considerably. With these gifts from the Lord of Avalon, my abilities have increased exponentially!"

"But your soul is empty," Yoh replied, almost pityingly. At this, the grin became a mask of rage.

"Blades of the Spirit Wind!" he roared. "Shatter the hard bones! Rend the living flesh! Blind and dismember him! **GO!**" As the blades rushed towards him, Yoh realised with a sudden sinking feeling that he had forgotten the Antiquity.

It was no problem to make the oversoul, for Amidamaru was ready and so was he. Getting the sword up in time to block the razor-sharp blades flying towards him proved somewhat more challenging. It was enough to deflect them, but only just.

He could feel the wind as the blades whipped past him, slashing at his clothing but not cutting his skin. He could feel the explosions of furyoku as some of the blades hit his oversoul head-on.

"_I've still got it, even after all this time."_

Yoh looked up to see Nimrod standing where he was, his skeletal face contorted in anger and frustration.

"You give up?"

"DIE!" Nimrod drew his sword and charged. "Gawain! Integration! Into the sword!"

Yoh blocked Nimrod's overhead blow easily. Nimrod attacked again, Yoh blocked again. And again, and again.

Yoh began to wonder why he had been so worried. For all his bluster and rage, Nimrod wielded his sword like a club, no finesse at all. He didn't have time for this.

"Buddha-giri shockwave!" The attack was enough to send Nimrod sprawling and break his oversoul. For Yoh the brief duel had taken relatively little effort.

"Give up Duncan," he said to the enraged knight. "Give up and go away. Lyserg-kun is under my protection. Tell that to the Lord of Avalon!"

"I will return to the Lord of Avalon," Nimrod snarled, "with the Dowser's head on a silver platter!" Yoh had to duck to avoid the flying blades, covering Lyserg with his body. When he sensed that the blades had passed overhead, he looked up to see Nimrod leaping at him, sword-medium held overhead, screaming in fury. Yoh moved without thinking, gathering Lyserg in his arms and leaping out of the way as Nimrod's attack struck the turf. He felt the blast wave as he landed, lowering Lyserg to the ground again.

"Lyserg-kun, stay here and don't try to move."

"Yoh-kun, be careful," Lyserg whispered. "He's left handed, he'll try to trick you."

"Arigato," Yoh gave him a grin and stood up to face Nimrod, who was crouching in the crater left by his previous attack. Nimrod rose to his feet, eyes blazing, sword razed to _en-garde_ position. The battle was by no means over.

"I don't want to fight you Duncan," Yoh called to his opponent. "I'd rather you told me what this is all about."

"There's a time for talking," Nimrod replied tersely. "But now is the time for fighting!"

"You mix them up too easily," Yoh observed sadly. "Such a man will never live a peaceful life."  
"Who said I wanted a peaceful life?" Nimrod spat back. "For this kind of power, a life of death and destruction is a small price to pay!"

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Don't I?" Nimrod's demeanour changed suddenly, and he even smiled. "Is this the part where you try to change my mind?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh but you do, Asakura-san", Nimrod drawled, his previous rage seemingly gone. "That piece of vile ordure told me many things about you, oh Shaman King. Did you know that he admires you greatly?"

"Of course I do," Yoh grinned. "We're friends."

"That's all _you_ know, Shaman King." Puzzled by Nimrod's tone, Yoh glanced at the prone Lyserg.

The blades bounced off his oversoul as though it were a solid wall. Yoh turned back to Nimrod. The Knight looked horrified, and Yoh knew why.

"That was a dirty trick Nimrod."

"You finally figured out my name," Nimrod snarled. Yoh did not reply, but simply concentrated. Nimrod raised his sword and began to advance.

The oversoul broke, Gawain floating free of the sword. Nimrod slumped to his knees, puffing and blowing as though he had run a marathon.

"You used too much furyoku in your attacks," Yoh commented. "Was Lyserg-kun really such a bad teacher, or are you just a bad student?"

"I should say the latter," said an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Yoh froze, wondering who it was, a horrible thought entering his mind. He turned slowly to see another black-cloaked warrior standing behind him. He held Lyserg in front of him, one hand clamped over his mouth and the other holding a sword at his throat. Beside him floated a ghost, dressed in armour not unlike that worn by Gawain, clutching a struggling Morphine.

"Lyserg-kun!" Yoh made to charge.

"Stay where you are, Asakura Yoh!" the boy barked, bringing Yoh to a sudden halt. "You cannot help your friend, and Galahad here," he nodded at his ghost, "has very fast reflexes."

"Leonatos of the Holy Word." Nimrod spoke with the same forced politeness as before. "Stop interfering. He's mine to kill."

"You do not seem to understand, Nimrod. You were commanded to bring him back alive, yet I find him beaten half to death! The Lord will not be pleased!"

"What do I care?"

"Enough! We go!" The two made to leave.

"Wait!" Yoh made to follow them, but faltered as Leonatos rounded on him.

"Have a care, Asakura Yoh. The Lord would prefer him alive," Leonatos pressed his sword upon Lyserg's throat until blood trickled along its length. "But if you force me, I will do what I must."

Yoh did not want to admit it, but there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could reach Lyserg before his throat was cut. Lyserg's eyes stared into his own, and Yoh knew what they meant. "_Go"_ they said. "_Do as they say. You cannot help me."_

"Lyserg-kun I'm sorry" Yoh said sadly, hanging his head and knowing with a dreadful certainty that he had lost the battle. He released the oversoul and Amidamaru floated free.

"But I'll rescue him!" he said suddenly, clenching his fists in grim determination. "No matter where you hide, I'll come for him!"

"You may try," Leonatos replied arrogantly. "But remember, _Solum_ _fortis es liberum_."

And then they were gone. Yoh stood there for a long time, staring at the ground.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru floated beside him, hanging his head in shame. "Forgive me, Yoh-dono!"

"It was my fault Amidamaru," Yoh replied grimly. "I underestimated them, and now this happened."

"Yoh-dono, what will you do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

(Sorry for the delay. If any translations are needed, then let me know and I'll provide them with the next chapter, which will hopefully be soon. Thanks for reading!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

At Funbari Onsen, the atmosphere was tense.

Most of the assembled shamans were gathered around the table in the main room, apart from Ryu who was having one of his episodes in the corner.

"So, he's alive, right?" Horohoro queried.

"He was when they took him," Yoh answered, still in his melancholy mood. "But he'd taken a real beating."  
"Lyserg…" Ryu moaned. They ignored him.

"Okay, so what do we do about it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Everyone looked up to see that it was Chocolove who had spoken. "I might be wrong, but I kinda got the impression that Lyserg was your friend!"

"Yes but…"

"But what? But nothing! We go and find the kid, that's what we do!"

"Why should we?" Ren spoke this time.

"Ren-kun!" Manta was shocked. "What are you saying?"

"Ren-no-baka!" Horohoro erupted. "You take that back!"

"Lyserg…"

"I mean, why should we do anything?" Ren replied, unperturbed. "He's not _our_ responsibility anyway."

"No," Yoh said, so quietly that he could barely be heard.

"No he's our friend!" Chocolove snapped. "The kid's got nobody else to pull his fat outta the fire, so we gotta rescue him!"

"What for?" Ren retorted waspishly. "If you think he's going to laugh at your jokes, then you're wasting your time." Chocolove froze.

"It's not about my jokes" he replied pointedly. "I never got to tell him one anyway."

"Then he's better off with the Knights."

"Lyserg…"

Yoh ignored the argument, staring down at the low table. Anna glanced up from her tea. She knew that look well.

"At least I have a sense of timing! You're just a bad comedian!"

"Yeah…!" Chocolove paused, teeth gritted, as though holding back something he'd wanted to say for a long time. "Well at least I have a heart! You're just a bad friend!"

There was silence. To everyone's surprise Ren did not retort. After a short pause he turned and left the room.

"Wow," Pilica commented, poking her head around the door. "Choco-kun, you actually hurt Ren's feelings."

"Ren-kun has…feelings?" Horohoro stared after him.

"Is there an award for this?" Chocolove was equally amazed.

"You guys stop it!" Yoh snapped. "It's not helping!"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm with Chocolove," Horohoro spoke up. "I see we go after Lyserg-kun."

"Go where?" Yoh demanded. "Do what?"

"Duh," Horohoro slapped his forehead in frustration. "He said 'British Shamans' in the letter, so we go and look for him in Britain!"

"Of course," Anna commented dryly. "How clever you are, Horohoro-kun."

"Wow!" Horohoro cheered as everyone else face-vaulted. "A compliment from Anna-san."

"There's only 250 000 square kilometres to search," Anna went on. "I'm sure you'll find him quickly." Horohoro sagged as the verbal barb sank in.

"That's what I mean," Yoh spoke up. "We don't even know where to look for him."

There was silence as this sunk in.

"Lyserg…"

"There there, Ryu-kun," Manta soothed. "We know."

Outside on the verandah, Ren sat hugging his knees.

"_Stupid gwailo. Stupid yingguo-ren joke of a shaman. Getting himself kidnapped like that."_

"Bocchama," Bason materialised next to him.

"Who's he to judge me?"

"Who, Bocchama?" Bason was disconcerted. He had not seen his master like this in a long time."

"Chocolove," Ren muttered, mostly to himself. "He says I've got no heart. Who's he to say I've got no heart?"

"Bocchama, do you grieve for him?" Bason suspected that Ren wouldn't like it, but he had to at least make the suggestion. "Perhaps you should talk to…"

"Don't wanna talk to them," Ren griped bitterly. "They think I've got no heart."

"Bocchama, forgive me, but…"

"They think I feel nothing," Ren's voice was starting to crack. "Just because I don't laugh and sing and bounce about like them."

"Bocchama…"

"Just because I don't," he sniffed. "Because I don't…cry…"

Bason was at a loss. He knew what his master was feeling, but did not know how to help him. He couldn't stand to see Ren like this, and felt worse for being unable to comfort him. Nothing he said or did would make a difference.

"Stupid gwailo," Ren drew his knees in closer, hiding his face. "Never gave me a chance. I could have shown him such…tenderness."

He felt an arm laid across his shoulders, sensed a familiar presence. He looked up into a sympathetic face.

"Jun…"

* * *

Leonatos stood on the cliff top, staring out to sea. He could hear the crash of the waves against the rocks below, the howl of the wind. He sensed a familiar presence. He did not look up as Jianliang came up beside him. They stood there, cloaks billowing in the wind, saying nothing.

"Is our guest settled in?" Leonatos asked eventually.

"Yes," Jianliang replied. "Nimrod gave him quite a beating, but he'll live. The Lord will see him soon."

"I trust the Lord is pleased with our work?"

"Indeed," Leonatos finally turned to look his companion in the face. "I'll wager you were glad to get one over on Nimrod."

"I wish I'd defeated Tao though," Jianliang groused. "He was stronger than I thought."

"Don't worry about it," Leonatos put a hand on his shoulder. "You fought him to a standstill. I'm proud of you."

"Peter…" Jianliang flushed at the compliment. "I…" He leaned closer, but Leonatos raised two fingers to his lips, holding him back.

"Now now Chen," he grinned. "Now isn't the time."

"Why not?" Jianliang said petulantly. "You never let me."

"Oh but Chen," Peter teased, drawing his fingers slowly down over Chen's lips. "Whatever would Nimrod think?"

"What do I care what he thinks?" Chen snapped back. "He's got no business criticising us, not after he arsed-up the mission."

"That's true, my eager protégé." Leonatos then became more serious, his brow furrowing. "But we must not do this." Chen looked up at him, disappointment in his eyes, but nodded eventually.

"Come," Leonatos turned away from the cliff. "We had best return, the Lord will be expecting us." Jianliang followed close behind.

Deep below, Nimrod struck the wall with his clenched fist, as if the act could somehow channel the burning rage out of him.

"_They deny me my vengeance! Who are they to deny me my vengeance?"_

But the Lord had insisted that the boy be kept alive. Nimrod had wondered just what Lyserg knew that was so valuable. He knew that Lyserg was one of the few Shamans left in Britain since the Knights of Avalon had begun their bloody crusade. Those who remained were novices, beneath the Knights' notice, and one or two who had survived the Shaman Tournament. Britain had not had much of a Shamanic tradition for many centuries, not since Rome's legions had butchered the Druids.

Still enraged, he did not notice Gawain materialising behind him.

"My lord."

"What…oh, Gawain," Nimrod calmed somewhat.

"My lord, you seem troubled."

"I am not troubled Gawain, I am _infuriated_!" Nimrod hissed. "That _Spartan,_ Leonatos! He didn't just rob me of my revenge, he treats me like I'm a useless novice!"

"He is your Brother-Knight, my Lord," Gawain replied cheerfully. "I'm sure he only meant to prevent you from disobeying the Lord."

"Don't you start Gawain!" Nimrod snapped. "Don't you patronise me too! You're as bad as that snivelling whelp downstairs!"

Gawain recoiled in surprise, unaccustomed to such treatment. "My Lord, I only meant to…"

"Oh be quiet Gawain! I'm not in the mood!"

"Not in the mood for what?" Both looked up to see another cloaked warrior at the end of the passage. His hood was down, the torchlight reflecting off his dark skin.

"It's none of your business, Ogun of the Iron Heart," Nimrod snarled.

"Oh really?" Ogun replied, strolling nonchalantly towards him. "Sounds like sour grapes to me."

Behind him, his ghost, Sagramor, noticed Gawain beckoning and floated off after him.

"What do you know?" Nimrod rounded on his supposed-comrade, anger boiling within. "You're all so damned pure! You don't know the meaning of hate!"

"That's all you know, Nimrod of the Spirit Wind," Ogun's previous good humour evaporated. "I've killed plenty of people, and there's plenty more I'd like to kill. I'll go on killing till the Lord wins. I know how it feels, Nimrod."

"I joined this little group of yours for revenge." Nimrod looked Ogun in the eyes, but could see nothing there. "Revenge on Lyserg Diethyl. Yet it seems I'm not going to get it."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"What did that mystic from Aberdeen ever do to you?" Nimrod's thin mouth twisted into a mocking grimace. "Or that ascetic in the Pennines? Or those necromancers in Manchester?"

"They got in the way" Ogun replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, so cold," Nimrod snickered. "I wonder if you don't enjoy it."

"You're telling me you don't?"

"I've got a grievance," Nimrod retorted. "I've got an excuse."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Ogun advanced on him. "Do you know what's like?" He stopped an inch from Nimrod, staring into his eyes until the other boy flinched. "Have you ever seen the blood? The look in their eyes as you push the blade in? Those eyes, staring at you, begging, pleading."

"As I recall," Nimrod hissed, "it was _you_ who did that to _me_."

"You'll never know what its like," Ogun turned away in disgust. Nimrod remained where he was, watching him leave.

Sagramor could tell from his old comrade's countenance that something was wrong. A few passages away from their respective Shamans, they would not be overheard.

"What is bothering you Gawain?"

"It's Nimrod," Gawain replied, unsettled and crestfallen. "Why does he treat me like that?"

"Like what?"

"He is ill-tempered and harsh. I do not understand it." Gawain hung his head. "I have always been a friend to young knights, Sagramor. But I've never encountered anyone like him."

"Don't let it upset you," Sagramor replied, clasping Gawain's shoulder. "You were always sensitive to such things. You'll get used to him in time. We needed him to replace Timur."

"It's not just that," Gawain paused, collecting himself. "I'm not sure I like the way things are going."

"You don't?"

"All these killings," Gawain glanced left and right, betraying his nervousness. "It doesn't seem right."

"We are warriors," Sagramor said coldly. "In life, we killed and killed again. I'm surprised that it started to get to you now."  
"That was then," Gawain hissed. "There was no choice. But all these innocents…"

"There will always be killing," Sagramor cut him off. "There will always be bloodshed. They were Shamans, and it comes with the territory."

Gawain nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"What are you two conspiring about?" Both looked up as the voice spoke from nowhere.

"Launcelot," Sagramor sighed as the ghost materialised before them.

"Tis I," Launcelot drawled. Lank black hair hung to his shoulders, oiled to a sheen as it had been in life. His arrogant eyes scanned the two ghosts. "I couldn't help but overhear. You have a problem with our newest sibling, Gawain?"

"It's…" Gawain faltered. "It's nothing, Launcelot."

"Glad to hear it," Launcelot carelessly flicked a stray bang from in front of his face. "The Lord will speak with the prisoner soon. Soon our quest will resume."

"We are ready, Launcelot. _Solus_ _fortis es liberum._"

* * *

"I have information here on the Knights of Avalon," Tao Jun laid the folder on the table and opened it. Ren sat next to her, his head still wet from having thrust it in the ornamental pond. They knew better than to ask why.

"Maybe you could start with where they are." Yoh craned his head to look at the sheaf of papers Jun took out of the folder.

"The family has been watching them for some time," Jun went on. "We don't know exactly where their base is, but we've narrowed it down to one of two possible sites." She unfolded a map of the southern half of Britain, the assembled Shamans craned their heads to see.

"Here at on the Island of Angelsey," she pointed at a small island hugging the coast of north Wales, "or here," she moved her finger south to the narrow tip of the south-western region, "at Tintagel in Cornwall."

"I don't get it," Horohoro looked up, puzzled. "Why those places specifically?"

"Angelsey," Manta flicked through the omnipresent manjien. "The gathering place of the Druids, Britain's native Shamans. Tintagel, ruined Iron-age settlement, reputedly the birthplace of King Arthur."

"Druids?" Yoh looked quizzical.

"Aren't they the ones who…" Pilica whispered, "who…sacrifice beautiful young maidens?"

"Yeah," Manta blinked in surprise, "but Lyserg-kun isn't a maiden…is he?"

There was a very long pause.

"Well I guess it's an easy mistake to make," Horohoro commented. "Ryu did."

"Exactly!" Ryu proclaimed. "Lyserg is so cute!"  
"So we know where to look," Yoh shot a funny look at Horohoro, who sulked. "But what do you know about the Knights themselves, Jun-san?"

"We don't know much about them except from observation." Jun pulled some photographs from the folder and spread them out. "They focus on sword combat, backed up with techniques that seem unique to each Knight we've encountered. Their ghosts are human warriors."

"I remember the names," Yoh became thoughtful. "Nimrod called his ghost Gawain, Leonatos called his Galahad."

"And Jianliang called his Perceval," Ren added, speaking for the first time. "Could there be a connection?"

"It doesn't matter," Yoh stated, his occasional determination returning. "What matters is that we get to Britain and find Lyserg-kun."

"To Britain to find Lyserg! Banzai!" Ryu leapt up in sudden exultation, raising high his bokken.

"The only question is how to get there" Yoh went on after a brief pause. Ryu collapsed.

Ren noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh no!" he snapped. "Not again! I haven't forgotten the last time!"

"Come on Ren-kun" Yoh wheedled, grinning. "Your family has plenty of Jets."

"That doesn't mean I can get them shot down every other week!"

"Ren-kun that was two years ago!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Nothing's going to happen this time! I promise!"

* * *

(I bet you can guess how this will go. Sorry for the delay. Have you figured out the Knights yet or am I a better writer than I suspected? Also, I've retconned Chapter 6 to make Jianliang "of the Morning Star" instead of "the Silver Circlet" because it sounds better. Please review.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Nothing will happen Ren-kun!" Ren griped. "Everything will be fine Ren-kun!"

"Come on Ren-kun" Yoh was still grinning. "Look at the beautiful scenery!"

"SCENERY?" Ren wrapped his hands around Yoh's neck and proceeded to throttle him. "We've crash-landed in the middle of nowhere! Again! I warned you this would happen but would you listen?"

"Unhand Yoh-dono!" Ryu exclaimed, prizing Ren's hands off Yoh's neck. "You have no business blaming Yoh-dono for this!"

"It was his idea to use one of my family's jets!" Ren shrieked, causing Ryu's pompadour to bend backwards. "Now it's wrecked and we're stranded somewhere in the British Isles! Who else do you suggest is to blame?" He gestured angrily at the landscape. Bleak, featureless moors seemed to extend in every direction, wreathed in grey mist.

"It doesn't matter," Yoh replied, using his firm tone. "What matters is finding Horohoro-kun and Chocolove-kun, then getting to London, so we can starting Lyserg-kun."

"You are right of course, Yoh-dono," Ryu bowed in respect. "Though I must say it is fortunate that Anna-sama and the others did not accompany us."

"Hey!" Yoh looked up to see where the shout had come from. "You guys out there?" Yoh and Ryu headed towards the sound, stepping between pieces of wreckage.

"Hey guys!" Chocolove seemed surprisingly cheerful as he came into view. "I landed on something soft!"  
"Yeah," came a muffled voice from beneath him. "Me."

"Horohoro-kun!" Yoh exclaimed happily, pulling Chocolove to his feet and doing likewise for Horohoro. "Great! We're all alive!"

"So where are we?" Chocolove glanced around. "We were just crossing the east coast then something happened."

"We were passing over Folkestone," Ren patted his pockets. "Where's that damn map?"

"I've got a map!" Horohoro spoke up.

"Great," Yoh brightened. "Where is it?"

"In my luggage," Horohoro replied, causing all assembled to fall over backwards.

As the screaming match broke out, the ghosts watched from the sidelines.

"Bason," Amidamaru began. "Do you suppose another long journey awaits us?"

"Yes Amidamaru, I do," Bason replied dourly. Amidamaru looked around him, his spectral face grim.

"This land, Bason," he said. "It feels…dead."

"I sense it also, Amidamaru."

"We should rescue Lyserg-san quickly."  
"Yes. I miss Morphine." Bason smiled, his face reddening. Amidamaru shot him a dubious look.

* * *

"Did you manage it, Launcelot?" 

"Yes, Uhtred," the ghost replied in suave satisfaction. "Their aircraft was surprisingly easy to destroy."

"You're certain they did not detect you?"  
"I struck too quickly," Launcelot smiled a satisfied and sadistic smile. "And once I struck, they were much distracted with more pressing concerns."

"I see." His eyes scanned the moors, seeing easily through the spectral mists. As the winds and the waves obeyed the Lord of Avalon, so did the fog. The interlopers would be hard pressed to navigate it.

"Uhtred," Launcelot floated beside him. "What do you suppose the Lord has planned?"

"You mean, why didn't he order us to kill them outright?"

"It is a just question. They are vulnerable."

"The Lord intends to distract them," Uhtred replied with a grin, idly tossing his black pony-tail over his shoulder. "Until our task is completed. You and I will destroy them when the time is right. I know that the Lord will grant us suitable bait to…" he trailed off.

"Uhtred, what is it?" Launcelot glanced back and forward, wondering what had disturbed his master.

"He's here," Uhtred had not moved a muscle. "Here with us. He's been watching us."

"Him?" Launcelot was incredulous. "He wouldn't dare!"

"You're sweating, Launcelot." Suddenly Uhtred spun round, sword leaping from scabbard and rising to block. One smooth motion in the blink of an eye. The sword stopped, connecting with a gnarled wooden staff.

The person wielding it was robed like Uhtred, but in off-white rather than black. The face was hooded, cast in shadow, with locks of hair hanging loose. He was ragged and unkempt, in sharp contrast to the fastidious Uhtred.

"You stink like horse manure, as usual," Uhtred whispered.

"At least it's not blood," the figure replied. He pulled back his staff and swung it underarm. Uhtred blocked it, blocked again, spun and cut, his cruciform sword slicing through the white robe. The robe crumpled to the ground, empty.

"Where is he?" Launcelot stared at the empty robe uncomprehendingly.

"How should I know?" Uhtred snarled, stirring the robe with his foot. "He was always slippery, that one."

"Uhtred, he knows our plans!" Launcelot hissed, his handsome face angry and unsettled.

"Don't get upset," Uhtred sheathed his sword. "Nothing escapes his notice. But I'm not going to let him stop me."

* * *

Lyserg's eyes fluttered open. 

There was nothing to see. A faint blur of flickering torchlight. Manacles held his arms and legs, spread-eagled against the damp rock wall. There was nothing to hear, and nothing to feel.

Nothing except pain.

It was actually somewhat muted. Either his body was starting to recover, he reasoned, or it had been driven so far beyond the limits of physical agony that all that followed seemed tame.

"**_How do you like the accommodations?"_ **Lyserg started, wondering where the voice had come from.

"**_Down here."_ **As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw a figure stretched out on the floor in a similar fashion. He made out silver nails driven through the arms and legs, to which silver chains were attached, spiralling along the limbs and crossing over the chest. The face was concealed by a silver mask, wrought in an image of sorrow. There were eyes behind the mask. Lyserg could clearly see them. Strangely familiar eyes.

"**_Yes, Lyserg Diethyl, we have met before,"_** the body chuckled, its breath laboured. "**_How ironic that we share this purgatory."_ **Lyserg could make out a mass of scars, and what he could have sworn was brown hair hanging from under the mask.

No. It couldn't be…

"**_It is I."_**

"Hao…" Lyserg hissed through swollen, scabbed lips.

"**_You recognise me. Not that it matters, but it's so nice to be remembered."_**

"You're…you're dead."

"**_I was, until our host imprisoned me in this…object."_ **

"You…killed…my parents."

"**_As if I could forget. You've said it often enough. Does it please you to do so?"_**

Lyserg did not answer, for he did not know what to say.

"**_Does it feel good, Lyserg-kun? My brother's sympathy? Do you like it when he pities you?"_**

"Bastard…" Lyserg hissed, straining uselessly at the manacles. "I'll get you yet!"

"**_Don't bother,"_ **Hao snarled, bitterness in his tone**. "_There is no way that you can hurt me. At least, no way that can compare to what our host, the Lord of Avalon, has done to me."_**

Hao fell silent as the door creaked open. Three hooded figures entered the cell. Two headed to the far side of Hao, but one remained in between, examining Lyserg closely from beneath his black hood.

"You're awake I see. Good." The figure turned to the chained Hao. "I don't want you listening in on our conversation." The chains glowed and Hao's head slumped.

"Take him," the figure commanded. His lieutenants obeyed, unhooking the chains from the walls and carrying Hao from the cell.

"Now, Lyserg Diethyl, we are alone," the figure turned away from him, strolling into the centre of the cell. He stopped over the spot Hao had previously occupied.

"Who are you?" Lyserg's voice had returned at last. "Why have you brought me here?"

"So many questions," the figure replied with a rueful laugh. "As for the first, I am the Lord of the Hidden Isle, Master of the Knights of Avalon and Lord of all the British Shamans."

"So it was you!" Lyserg exclaimed, as the revelation sunk in. "You're the one who ordered all those killings!"

"Yes, I did." It did not seem to bother him at all. Lyserg felt cold inside at the nonchalance. It was a reminder of himself once, long ago.

"As for why you are here," the Lord turned to face him. "I had my Knights bring you here because I need you," with a mailed hand he lowered his hood, revealing a bald, bullet head. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Avalon."

"Avalon," Lyserg breathed, shocked. "The Island of the blessed?"

"Yes, Avalon," the Lord advanced on him, his eyes intense. "The Island of destiny, where the sacred treasure may be found. I mean to find it, and you will help me."

"Only the pure may find Avalon!" Lyserg snarled. "Someone like you will never find the Hidden Isle!"

"Oh really," the Lord replied nonchalantly. "Who told you that, if you don't mind me asking?" Lyserg faltered, realising that in his anger he had let slip. But there was no point in holding back now.

"My father told me," he said suspiciously. "Did yours not tell you? You are a British shaman, aren't you?"

"I am not so fortunate in my family life as you," the Lord said testily. "But I already knew that which you have just told me, and more besides." He moved closer, until his face was almost touching Lyserg's own.

"I know that the Lord of Avalon is the Lord of all British shamans. I have made it my business to ascend to this high post, to receive the allegiance of every shaman in Britain. It is my _destiny_." His eyes flashed, exultant and desperate.

"And you win it through bloodshed?" Lyserg was confused, horrified, unbelieving. "You…you are not worthy!"

"That is what you believe," the Lord hissed. Lyserg realised that he did not smell of anything at all. "You believe that you are weak, enslaved to petty notions of morality, slavishly devoted to empty dogma." He turned away from Lyserg and strode into the middle of the cell.

"Only the worthy may reign supreme!" he roared, the words erupting from him like a volcano. "Only the strong are free! I shall take that which is mine by right of conquest! I shall claim Avalon for myself, and draw Excalibur from the waters!" The Lord turned to face him, his eyes wreathed in green fire. Lyserg cringed under that terrible gaze, too weak to resist.

"And you, Lyserg Diethyl, shall be my witness." Lyserg was transfixed, trying to look away as the Lord came closer, taking his chin in one mailed hand. All he could see was those eyes, coming closer and closer.

"For it is your innocent heart that shall lead me to Avalon."

* * *

"So where are we now?" Sitting slumped on the grass, an exhausted Horohoro stared uncomprehendingly up at the road sign. "We've been walking for ten hours." 

"It says Gloucester," Ren glanced at the sign before returning his gaze to the horizon.

"Gloucester!" Yoh was still chirpy, despite his tiredness. "That's near London, isn't it?"

"Uh, Yoh," Chocolove was examining the map. "We came from near Folkestone, didn't we?"

"Yeah?"

"Yoh-kun," Horohoro was staring at Chocolove, his face a mask of horror. "Why is Chocolove reading the map?" Ren perused the map from over Chocolove's shoulder.

"Then we're bang on course!" Chocolove proclaimed triumphantly.

"Great!"

"We passed London a hundred miles back," Ren said mildly, causing Chocolove to freeze in terror.

"Chocolove," Horohoro rose, his voice deceptively calm. "We have been walking for three days. Our food has run out. We have no currency."

"Uh," Chocolove cringed, thinking fast.

"We've been nearly run over by kamikaze car drivers," Horohoro advanced, shuddering with rage. "We've been attacked by skinheads. We've been chased by some ancient hippie who tried to seduce me. And you are telling us we passed London a hundred miles back?"

"Uh," Chocolove suddenly brightened. "You're upset! You just need some laughter to heal your spirit!"  
"BAKA!" Horohoro flung himself on Chocolove and proceeded to chase Chocolove around the road sign.

"Yoh-dono," a disgruntled Amidamaru hovered next to Yoh. "Perhaps you could stave off starvation by eating Chocolove."

"I'm kinda tempted," Yoh admitted grimly.

"Yoh-dono!" Ryu prostrated himself before Yoh. "I would consider it an honour if you ate me in order to survive!"

"Uh…Ryu-kun," Yoh was not quite sure how to respond.

"No, Yoh-dono, do not try to dissuade me!" Ryu, shuddering with emotion, raised his bokken to his throat. "I must do this! I must sacrifice myself for your sake! My heart will permit no less! Farewell!"

"NO, RYU-KUN!" Yoh panicked and leapt forward to grab his hand. "Don't do it!"

"Of course, you must not," Ren added. "If you kill yourself, who will cook Chocolove for us?"

"DIE SCREAMING!" Horohoro shrieked as he tackled Chocolove and began to strangle him.

"Look on the bright side guys!" Yoh perked up. "How could it get any worse?"

Thunder rumbled in the sky above.

"You had to say it, didn't you," Ren groused.

_(Four days later)_

"So…hungry," Horohoro moaned as the forlorn group struggled through the London streets. At this time of night there were few about to notice them.

"So…tired," Chocolove whispered in kind. "Soaked…to the skin…"

"Weaklings," Ren hissed, though even he was struggling. "I…once went four weeks…without food."

"Is this…the place?" Yoh stared up at the white frontage, the door framed with an overhang supported by two pillars. The words "Amsterdam Hotel" were emblazoned across the overhang.

"Amsterdam…" Ryu puffed. "Yes, this is the place Manta-kun recommended."

"Amsterdam?" Horohoro sounded confused. "I thought this was London? Don't tell me we're lost again."

"Don't care," Yoh pulled himself up the steps. "Wanna sleep…" He collapsed onto the floor of the foyer as his legs decided to go on strike. He blinked, blinked again, until he was sure he could see a pair of shoes in front of his face.

"Where have you been, _anata_?" With superhuman effort, Yoh pulled his head back to see the person staring down at him. Blond hair, brown eyes, red scarf, expression of undisguised contempt. All the criteria pointed to one person.

"Anna…" he managed, before falling unconscious.

* * *

(I thought I'd try a little comedy here. Sorry if it's not very good. This one didn't take so long since I had some free time, for once. I hope this chapter has answered some questions and created a few more to keep you interested. Normally I don't like to use the "days later" cliché, but I couldn't figure out how else to move the plot along. Until next time, then!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So Anna, why are you guys here again?"

"You went missing," Anna replied casually, sitting on the end of the bed. "You didn't call in after over a week. I decided to come and look for you."

"Yeah," Yoh was embarrassed. Twice he had fallen victim to Chocolove's navigational skills, or lack thereof.

"We thought you got lost or something," Manta emerged from the small bathroom, fully dressed.

"Anyway, get up and get dressed," Anna said curtly, throwing his clothes at him.

"Now?" Yoh wailed, glancing at the bedside clock. "But it's seven in the morning!"

"Exactly. I'll need your help to get the others up before we miss breakfast." Deciding that there was no point in arguing, Yoh headed for the small bathroom.

After showering and changing, he and Anna set out. Finding their companions was not difficult, as their rooms were identified by the piles of empty dishes being removed by disgruntled-looking staff.

"_Must remember, big tips,_" Yoh thought, sighing inwardly. They deserved it for having to deal with his companions' appetites. They spent the next half an hour rousing the team into what passed for a state of wakefulness, before finally coming to the room shared by Horohoro and Pilica. It took one look for Yoh to see why Anna had insisted on an early start.

Pilica sat on the end of her bed, fully dressed, looking extremely disgruntled. On the other bed, Horohoro lay like a beached whale, arms and legs akimbo, doing a particularly grating impersonation of a sawmill.

"A good night?" Anna commented.

"He just ate!" Pilica griped. "He ordered enough room service for fifteen people and stuffed his face like he'd never seen food before! Then he snored the rest of the night and kept me awake! I look like death warmed up!"

"You can catch up on your beauty sleep later," Anna replied, elbowing Yoh in the ribs to stop him staring. "Meanwhile, we have to get this specimen out of bed."

* * *

Seated on a chair of cold stone, Uhtred's thoughts were dark. 

"_Fool! You let him see? Get out of my sight idiot!"_

Why had the Lord rebuked him so? He knew who his white-robed assailant was, and as such he knew that nothing could be kept from him for long.

"I thought we slaughtered them all," he said, mostly to himself. Then again, it was entirely likely that someone would have slipped through the net. If anyone could have done so, _he _would have.

"_Then there is no other choice."_ And there wasn't. If _he_ were to join forces with Asakura's party, then things could get very complicated very quickly. More importantly, the Lord was angry with him, and the Lord's anger was not easily mollified. If he could defeat Asakura's party quickly…

"Launcelot, come here." The ghost materialised at his shoulder.

"Lord Uhtred."

"I have an idea of what to do next, but it will be a risky one."

"Better to dare mighty things, Lord Uhtred, especially in your present situation."

"Charming."

But the ghost was right, and Uhtred knew it. If he was to win the Lord's forgiveness, then he would have to take the chance.

"I'm returning to London," he turned to the ghost. "Fetch a couple of mundanes, Launcelot. There's something I'd like to take with me."

"At once Lord Uhtred," the ghost vanished through the rock wall. He returned with two humans, hunched figures in black robes, clutching their pale hands together. They were always afraid.

"Y-y-y-you sent for us, L-l-lord Uhtred?" one of them stammered.

"Bring both the prisoners down to the sea cavern," he stood up and swept past them, cloak billowing.

* * *

"Okay, everybody ready!" Yoh was chirpy, even if the others weren't. Being denied their recuperation after wandering around south-eastern Britain for the best part of a week was not going down well. 

"Can't we sleep for another day?" Horohoro wheedled.

"No!" Anna loomed over him. "You've slept for two days already! Now spread out and start searching while Yoh and I", she took Yoh's shoulder in a vice-like grip, "head to Saville Row."

"Saville Row?" Yoh blinked in confusion. Ren started to snigger.

"Yes," Anna replied curtly. "Since we're here, I think we had better get you a decent suit."

"Anna I…"

"_Anata,_" Anna's eyes bulged. "You are not going to spend our entire married lives together dressed like a slob!"

"So," Horohoro turned away from the pre-marital spat to Tamao. "What's say we…"

"Onnichan!" he froze as Pilica grabbed his arm. "We'll search together, right?"

"Uh," Horohoro blushed, double-taking between Tamao and Pilica, who looked up at him with such adoring eyes. He slumped, giving in as he saw Tamao pair off with Ryu, who was very pleased about it.

"Then I'm with you guys!" The one thing that could have made Horohoro feel worse happened as Chocolove materialized next to him.

"Why do you have to follow us around?" he snapped. The last thing he needed was another round of Chocolove's jokes.

"Can either of you speak English?" Chocolove retorted with an evil grin. Horohoro paused at this, remembering that he could not, and neither could Pilica.

"Can anybody else speak English?" he asked in desperation. Manta, from his vantage point in Faust's arms, razed one trembling arm. "Ren-kun, you can…!"

"No thank you," Ren was grinning, enjoying his discomfiture. "And I wouldn't want to make Chocolove redundant. Not after we've finally found a use for him."

"Why thank…Hey!"

"Besides, there's somewhere I have to go," Ren replied, his countenance suddenly dark. "And I'm going alone." He stalked off, Bason trailing after him.

"Ah," Horohoro sighed, slumping again. "Who am I?"

"Onnichan!" Pilica chirped as she dragged him away, Chocolove and their respective spirits strolling or floating after. Faust, along with Ryu, Tamao, and the frozen Manta, headed off in the opposite direction.

"Anna, do I really have to?" Yoh wheedled.

"No, Anata." Anna suddenly let go of his shoulder, causing him to fall down in surprise.

"Nani?"

"That was never my intention. I just wanted them to think so."

"But why?" Yoh asked, standing up and massaging sensation back into his shoulder.

"I just thought," Anna turned coyly away. "I thought…we might have some time to ourselves."

"Anna?" Yoh stared at her in horror and confusion. Was she trying to _flirt_ with him?

"I mean, we _are_ in London, after all," she half-turned to look at him, eyes twinkling in a very out-of-character fashion.

"Well," Yoh started massaging the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I kinda wanted to explore too."

"So," Anna hooked her arm through his. "Shall we make it a date then, anata?"

* * *

"What are you up to, Uhtred?" Uhtred halted, half turning to see Nimrod standing on the steps behind him, eyes burning with anger. "I saw you take Diethyl from the dungeon! What do you think you're doing!" 

"Doing?" Uhtred continued to descend, Nimrod storming after him. "I'm doing what has to be done."

"I know for a fact you don't have permission," Nimrod snarled. "Do you mean to defy the Lord?"  
"If it gets me what I want," Uhtred replied airily. "You've got to admit, he's the perfect bait."

"And if you lose him?" This made Uhtred stop short. "If you lose him, death will be no refuge, from the Lord or from me." Uhtred did not reply, his face expressionless.

"If I lose, I die," he said eventually. "You know how it works."

"Not from what he told me," Nimrod replied slyly. "According to Diethyl, this Yoh Asakura is given to pity."  
"He'll not pity me," Uhtred turned his head slightly, and Nimrod could see a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Not when it's all over. Not when I've killed them all."

"If you value your life," Nimrod hissed, "don't lose Diethyl. The Lord needs him to find Avalon, and I want my revenge!" He stalked back upthe stairs, his cloak billowing. Uhtred continued downward, stepping through the doorway at the bottom of the stairway, only to find Ogun leaning on the wall before him.

"You've made up your mind then." It was statement, not a question.

"Yes, I have," Uhtred replied, realising that the game was up. "I'll take the chance, and destroy Yoh Asakura myself. Then there will be no one left to challenge the Lord."

"One thing I don't get," Ogun cocked his head. "What do you need Diethyl for anyway? What about the other one?"

"I've got the other one too," Uhtred said, allowing Ogun a thin smile. "The Lord had something special planned for him. He told me so himself." Ogun regarded him for a few moments, shrewd eyes looking him up and down, perhaps wondering what to do. He too would be tainted if he simply let him go.

"Like he said," he gestured along the tunnel. "Come back with Diethyl, or don't come back at all."

"Good odds for me," Uhtred smirked, and strode away along the tunnel, not looking back. The die was cast.

As his footsteps receded into silence, Ogun smiled malevolently.

Waves crashed against the mouth of the cave, throwing up white spray. Uhtred ignored it as he strode down the steps cut into the wall. At the bottom, stood on a stone-cut pier a hundred metres above the churning water, the two mundanes waited, along with his cargo.

"My Lord, all is prepared," the mundane gestured at his two charges. "But, my Lord, does the Master know of what you intend?"

"No," Uhtred replied casually. "He does not."

"He does not?" Both mundanes were now panic-stricken, wringing their blue-veined hands. "My Lord, this is…the master will…"

"Never hear of this," Uhtred finished for them. The mundane shrieked as Uhtred's sword cut him in half. The other tried to flee, but in a flash Uhtred was in front of him, sword plunging into his chest. The mundane tried to scream, but whatever sound he made was drowned out by the roar of the sea. Uhtred reached to his belt and pulled out a small stone carved with a single rune. He held it so that the blood ran over it, gushing over his mailed hand and staining the mundane's filthy robe. He pushed the corpse over the edge, kicking the other after him, but did not bother to watch them fall. Instead he held the blood-covered stone out over the edge and began the ritual. Words slid from his tongue, harsh words in a dead language, words of power.

A spectral ship appeared before him, hovering in mid air over the gap. It was narrow and elegant, with a rearing dragon prow. Uhtred picked up Lyserg by the collar and tossed him on board, while Launcelot carried the other. This done, he stepped onto the raised stern.

"Go," he whispered. The ship turned and headed for the cave mouth, descending as it went. It touched the waters as it passed, cutting easily through waves that would have shattered any physical vessel. As it was, Uhtred did not even get wet. His dragon boat oversoul plunged on, out into the open sea. His cloak billowed in the cold breeze, his pony-tail wafting behind him.

He smiled, allowing himself a rare moment of innocent joy as he felt the wind on his face, a reminder of happier times.

Then it faded, replaced by dark satisfaction. There had been little furyoku in the blood of those mundanes, but it was enough to ease the burden somewhat. He would reach London by nightfall.

* * *

"Good day, honoured sir! Welcome to Oriental Gardens! How may we…" the smiling Chinese woman smiled no more when she noticed to whom she was speaking. 

"Lin Jhong," Ren replied softly. "Is your husband here?"

"He's not here!" she said, far too quickly.

"What's all the racket?" a balding Chinese man said irritably, stepping through the curtain. "We have customers to…"

"Ah, so you are here, Wu Chen. I came in hope of a decent meal. I would be honoured if you would join me." Wu Chen was silent, then glanced sideways at his panic-stricken wife, giving her a barely perceptible nod.

"Please, this way," Wu Chen led Ren up a flight of stairs into the restaurant, which was seemed to be undergoing the lunchtime rush. Wu Chen hurried over to a discrete table in one corner of the restaurant. A very particular table, and Ren knew what it was used for.

"So," Wu Chen spoke up, a little more forcibly, when they had both sat down. "Why have you come back to haunt me, Tao Ren?"

"I came here for food, because I won't touch Yingguo-ren crap if I can politely avoid it," Ren studied the menu. "And I came for information."

"What makes you think I know anything?" Wu Chen was blatantly agitated, which in turn was annoying Ren, though he did not show it. He did not want to lose face.

"You have the same name as a young person I am interested in. I think I'll let you order."

"There are plenty of people with the Wu surname," Wu Chen replied defensively. "Many of them come from Guizhou province."  
"This one just happens to look somewhat like you," Ren did not look up. He didn't have to. He knew how Wu Chen would react. "Also, he spoke to me, between bouts of trying to cut my head off, in what an uneducated person would think of as perfect mandarin. It was, in fact, a very specific sub-dialect spoken only in this particular Chinatown."

"He…is my nephew," Wu Chen said eventually. "My sister's child, named for me."

"Is that regret I detect?" Ren asked in mocking wonder. "You never regretted anything when you worked for my father. What changed you I wonder?"

"That's _my_ business," Wu Chen hissed.

"Not any more," Ren looked Wu Chen in the eyes, causing him to flinch. "It's my business now, because of the crowd he's fallen in with."

"The Knights of Avalon," Wu Chen admitted sullenly.

"I knew that you would know," Ren allowed him a thin smile. "Very little escapes either you or certain members of your clientele."

"I told the police a thousand times," Wu Chen looked convincingly innocent. "I don't know anything about that."

"Of course. But that is not why I'm here. I want to know about your nephew. How did he get mixed up in this?" Wu Chen paused, sighed, perhaps knowing that it was inevitable.

"After his parents died he came to live with us. The circumstances were unfortunate and," he faltered, "well…he didn't confide in us much."

"But he did confide in someone else," Ren prompted.

"Yes, he had a Yingguo-ren friend from school, I think his name was Peter. Nice kid. They got very close and Chen mostly confided in him."

"Am I right in thinking that your nephew has the power?"

"Yes. He got it from our side of the family, but was never trained. Peter had it too."

"Most interesting," Ren sipped at the glass of milk brought by a waitress in a tight Chinese dress. Wu Chen knew his preferences.

"Then one day, they both disappeared. Then people started dying."

"Shamans?" Ren queried.

"Later. First it was skinheads."

"I can understand that."

"I bet you would," Wu Chen gave him a dirty look. "They like killing skinheads. Their ideology sort-of justifies it. They kill them for sport, and not just skinheads, but any of the street gangs."

"No wonder this city seems so harmonious all of sudden," Ren quipped.

"It's not funny!" Wu Chen snarled, though Ren could tell that he was more afraid than angry. "You haven't seen what they do! They'd have come after me if I was still practicing the arts! Those Shamans they killed were mostly decent kids!"

"Don't play the moral rectitude card with me Wu Chen," Ren replied in a low voice. "I'm not in the mood for it."

"Then what _are_ you in the mood for, Tao Ren?"

"I'm in the mood for finding the Knights of Avalon," Ren laid down the menu and looked Wu Chen straight in the face. "And I think you know where they can be found. It's either Tintagel or Anglesey."

"Anglesey," Wu Chen replied gravely. "I'm quite certain of it."

"Your evidence?"

"Tintagel's a tourist site, too many opportunities to get spotted. And there are plenty of places to hide on Anglesey."

"I thought it was full of Druids."

"It was," Wu Chen replied. "They slaughtered them all. Do you note a pattern emerging here? Besides I checked Tintagel myself."

"I suppose that's something."

"So you'll leave me alone now?" Wu Chen said in exasperation.

"I _was_ going to say," Ren replied, "I suppose that's something _totally useless!_"

"What else is there?" Wu Chen snapped, somehow managing to lose his temper very quietly so as not disturb the other diners. "Do you have any idea of what they do to people they catch spying on them?"

"I've a shrewd idea," Ren was still completely calm. "My problem is that Anglesey is still a lot of ground to cover. Is there no one who can lead us to them?"

"No one, but maybe…" Wu Chen trailed off, his anger fading into what Ren recognized as his customary despondency.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…" Wu Chen thought for a moment. "There's one Shaman on this Island who might have escaped them. A Druid, and a very talented one. His name's Derfel."

"Where can I find this Derfel?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Druids are as slippery as they come, and he's slipperier than most. The best I can advise is that you wait. He'll find you if he feels like it."

"Very well. Ah, the food." Ren relaxed as a team of waitresses starting serving. "I see you know me well, Wu Chen."

* * *

(Sorry once again, serious writer's block combined with exams. Anyway, I hope that none of this comes across as racist or prejudicial, because I'm trying to be funny and entertaining, not insulting. The names Wu Chen and Lin Jhong were constructed by myself, with little or no knowledge or practical experience of Chinese names, so I apologise if it isn't correct. As for Wu Chen's wife, draw your own conclusions, though in China a married woman apparently keeps her maiden name. I don't know if there exists a Chinese restaurant called Oriental Gardens in London, or an Amsterdam Hotel for that matter, so any similarity is completely coincidental. Anyway, I just had to get that off my chest. Please read and review.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Quick Disclaimer – I don't own the works of John Donne either

Chapter Ten

"Phew!" Pilica flopped onto her bed. "I'm pooped! What a day!"

"Whaddya mean?" Horohoro snapped from behind a pile of gift-wrapped boxes. "All you did was drag us around Harrods! We didn't find anything!"

"Of course we did," Pilica replied lazily. "You can't get shoes like that in Hokkaido."

"Besides," Chocolove swaggered in behind him, wearing a hand-tailored suit. "We're not really paying for it anyway."

"I know!" Horohoro hissed. "You used the money I swiped from Anna-san to pay for it all!"

"Pay for what?" Faust poked his head around the door.

"Shopping!" Horohoro groused.

"Oh well," Faust shrugged. "We've been to the BodyWorlds Exhibition, Eliza and I," he regarded his ghostly lover with adoration. "Though I'm not sure the others liked it quite as much." Ryu pushed past him and sprinted into the bathroom. Tamao and Manta entered the room more sedately, but they both looked distinctly pale.

"I don't know what his problem is," Tokageroh mooched by the bathroom door. "It's just a load of stiffs. I've seen worse than that."

"Yeah!" Conchi and Ponchi sniggered as Ryu staggered out of the bathroom. "Like those headless chicks at the Tower of London!" They doubled over laughing as Ryu turned on his heel and sprinted back into the bathroom.

"Headless chicks?" Horohoro puzzled, depositing Pilica's purchases on the bed. "Did they know anything about Lyserg-kun?"

"Ah…." Faust paused. Tamao blushed and Manta looked dubious.

"You forgot, didn't you," Horohoro stated. "You were supposed to look for info on Lyserg-kun and you spent the day looking at the sights."

"Gomen-nasai!" Tamao squeaked, bowing repeatedly. "We completely forgot!"

"Yeah Horohoro-kun," Manta spoke up. "There was just so much to do. We lost track of time."

"Oh great! You completely forgot to…guys!" he turned to face Amidamaru and Bason, who had just floated in through the wall. "You found something, right?"

"Indeed!" Amidamaru seemed in a much better mood than before. "There are a great many warriors entombed in this city. We've had a most edifying day!"

"So," Horohoro said, his entire body sagging as though deflated. "You spent the day hanging out with a bunch of ghosts."

"Indeed!"

"And you didn't find out anything about Lyserg-kun."

"Oh…" Amidamaru blushed. Bason looked at the floor.

"Great," Horohoro slumped onto the end of the bed. "Just great. None of us have any information about Lyserg-kun because we were TOO BUSY ENJOYING HIS HOME-TOWN!"

"Master Horohoro, do not be discouraged," Bason spoke up. "Bocchama is seeking information from a very reliable contact. I assure you he will not fail us."

"Oh, that's better," Horohoro replied sarcastically. "We're holding out for shortpants and his Triad buddies. Unless Yoh and Anna found something."

As if on cue, Yoh and Anna entered the room, arm in arm and carrying small bags.

"Yoh! Anna!" Horohoro rounded on the couple, eyes sparkling with hope. "Did you…"

Then he noticed the bags, that they were holding hands, the rather sophisticated scarf that Anna had most definitely _not_ been wearing that morning, the out-of-character blushes.

"You…guys…" he slumped to the floor, totally defeated.

"You were…" Manta stared. "On...a date?"

"So what if we were?" Anna replied, a little defensively. "It seemed as good a time as any."

"As good a time as any?" Horohoro exploded. "What about Lyserg-kun? We're supposed to be looking for him!"

"My boy!" Ryu wailed from within the bathroom. They ignored him, more interested in their own guilt as they realised what Horohoro was implying.

"Horohoro, as usual you are a simpleton," Anna put in. "Have you never heard of multitasking?"

"Multitasking? On your date?"

"The British Museum had plenty of ghosts in residence," Anna went on. "They were kind enough to tell me that some items had gone missing."

"When did that happen?" Yoh looked bewildered.

"While you were in the lunch queue, anata." Yoh slumped.

"What sort of items?" They all looked up to see Ren standing next to the open window, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Is it suddenly beneath you to use the door?" Anna commented sarcastically.

"This was faster," Ren replied. "And we've no time to waste. I've managed to come up with some useful information."

"Ren-sama!" Ren recoiled in horror as Horohoro hugged him around the waist. "Ren-sama! I shall worship and…!"

"Get off me!" Ren kicked him away, then composed himself. "As I was saying, before I was _interrupted_, my contact passed me something useful. He happened to have the name of someone who can help us. A Druid by the name of Derfel."

"Derfel the druid," Anna commented. "How melodic".

"A druid?" Yoh brightened. "I kinda wanted to meet one. Where is he?"

"My contact didn't know. He said that he would seek us out when he felt like it."

"So," Anna replied. "In other words, a completely useless piece of information."

"At least I bothered to look!" Ren snapped. "I didn't spend the day dating, shopping or staring at dead bodies while Lyserg is getting tortured to death in some dungeon!"

"Get a grip Ren-kun!" Anna replied tersely. "Or do you honestly think they want Lyserg dead?"

"What do you mean?" Yoh stared at her in surprise.

"Think about it!" Anna turned to regard the assembled shamans. "If they wanted Lyserg dead, they would have killed him back in Japan. Therefore, logically, they need him alive for some purpose. If we rush around trying desperately to find him, then we play right into their hands. We must take this carefully and gradually if we are to find him."

"Anna's right," Yoh nodded. "We have to…"

"Excuse me! This is my and onnichan's room! Could we have this extra-ordinary meeting somewhere else!" Pilica shrieked. "It's getting crowded in here!"

(New Paragraph)

"There," Uhtred's gloved hand forced Lyserg's chin up. "Can you see it?" Through his blurring vision he could see a spread of twinkling lights.

"So many lights," Uhtred said in apparent wonder. "So many lives. Totally unaware of what goes on under their noses. Totally unaware of what has gone on these past four-hundred years."

"Michael…" Lyserg croaked. Uhtred hissed in rage and squeezed Lyserg's chin until he groaned.

"My name is _Uhtred_" he snarled. "Uhtred of the Burning Blade. You would do well to remember it."

"Michael…"

Uhtred sighed, letting go of Lyserg's chin and turning away.

"Such ingratitude," he said eventually, having regained some of his nonchalance. "I bring you all the way here, having bothered to include you in my little scheme, and gave you this delightful vantage point. The least you could do is thank me."

"Michael…why?"

"Why?" Uhtred considered the question. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. I seem to have fallen out of favour with the Master, and killing your friends is the only way I can redeem myself. Since you are the perfect bait, I had to borrow you for a while."

"Michael…please…" Lyserg managed to turn his head to look at Uhtred. "Stop it…Michael."

"We seem to have a slight misunderstanding here," Uhtred turned to face him again. "My name is Uhtred, and it shall echo through the ages when yours is nothing more than a quaintly amusing memory." Uhtred laughed ruefully as Lyserg's head slumped forward again, then turned and walked along the stone cloister to where Launcelot was waiting for him.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Lord Uhtred. The trap is laid."

"You are sure she cannot warn them?"

"Certain, Lord Uhtred."

"Excellent."

(New Paragraph)

"Ne, Ren-kun" Yoh called. "What are you doing on the roof?"

"Be quiet," Ren hissed, staring out across the city. "Something's out there, and its watching us."

"I can't sense anything," Yoh moved to join him. As he did so, he could just about hear Big Ben chiming in the distance. Indeed, he could make out the clock tower some distance away.

"Eleven o'clock, Ren-kun," he said, though Big Ben was still chiming. "It's getting late."

"Quiet!" Ren hissed. Then Yoh felt it.

His vision left his body, as though being pulled by some unstoppable force. Closer and closer to the Tower, even as the chimes got louder.

As he got closer, he could make out something in the gothic cloister above the clock. Closer, it became a human figure, hanging by its chained hands. Closer…

"Lyserg-kun!"

A boy his own age, black cloak billowing in the wind, stood next to Lyserg. He turned to look straight at Yoh, in his dark eyes a malevolent gleam, his oiled hair shining in the moonlight.

"_And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls…"_

A sudden rush from beside him brought Yoh out of the vision. He realised that Ren had disappeared. Then he saw Ren land on the roof across the street.

"Ren! Wait for me!" But before he could follow something pink appeared suddenly in front of him.

"Morphine! It's okay! We're going to rescue Lyserg-kun!" But Morphine moved to block him again, holding her arms out and shaking her head.

"Morphine?" Yoh was puzzled, for he could not understand her. "Morphine, what are you trying to tell me?"

"_It tolls for thee."_

It did not take long for Ren to arrive. As he landed atop the roof of Westminster, Uhtred leapt down from the tower, landing opposite.

"You came so quickly," Uhtred smiled. "I'm flattered."

"Give him to me," Ren replied. "Give him to me, and you may live to see another day." Uhtred gave a sarcastic, snorting laugh in reply.

"Why make such an offer, Tao Ren? That's not in your character."

"I didn't come here to kill you," Ren replied, not looking Uhtred in the eye. "I don't kill people any more. I'm only interested in Lyserg."

"How very touching," Uhtred's smile widened malevolently. "How uncharacteristically noble of you. But the only reason he's up there was so that I could fight you on my own terms. I do hope you don't mind having fallen into a trap."

"It doesn't matter," Ren drew the Horaiken. "I'll defeat you myself." With a thought he activated his kwan-dao oversoul, his most powerful oversoul.

"Your confidence pleases me," Uhtred drew his sword. "Launcelot! Into the sword! Burning Blade!" The sword glowed red, flames licking upward from it.

They charged at a blur. Their oversouls clashed, energy arcing away and earthing itself in the roof. They struck, struck again. Ren was on the attack, spinning and slashing. But Uhtred blocked every blow, parried every thrust, even as he was pushed back towards the tower.

He back-flipped, landing with his back to the tower. As Ren charged, he raised his sword in front of him.

"Flames of Avalon! Burn and Sear!" A sheet of flame leapt from the blade, heading straight towards Ren.

It was an unimaginative and commonplace technique, and Ren swatted it aside with the contempt it deserved.

His oversoul tore into the stone where Uhtred's stomach had been. Ren looked to see Uhtred somersaulting through the air. He turned to face Uhtred as he landed.

"Is that the best you can do," he sneered, his old arrogance returning.

"Hardly," Uhtred replied, still smiling. "Though I must say you are a magnificent warrior, Tao Ren."

"Enough flattery! Either back down or fight!"

"Fighting sounds good!" They charged, struck, leapt back. Though they fought like devils or Gods, neither had even broken a sweat. Still they fought, the rest of the world forgotten, their oversouls rending and tearing at the roof and stonework. Ren stabbed and slashed, every movement carrying into the next, but Uhtred blocked and parried, left then right, flowing as if like water. Finally they both flipped back, still not even panting.

"_So fast," _Ren thought, burning inside with frustration. _"I can't penetrate his defence. Not much of a shaman, but a powerful fighter. Plenty of furyoku, he can hold an oversoul. That's all he needs to do."_

"I meant what I said," Uhtred said. "You're as good as Jianliang, maybe better."

"What's he got to do with this?" Ren was surprised and annoyed by the comment. He did not want to be reminded of that particular shaman.

"I know what you're thinking," Uhtred's grin widened. "I know that you wonder about him, and why he fights for us."

"It's no concern of mine!" Ren snarled.

"Bocchama," Bason whispered at his wrist. "Calm yourself."

"Oh but I think it is," Uhtred replied lasciviously. "Like you and me, he enjoys the thrill of the fight. That is, when he's not too busy _cutting the sleeve_."

At the last, Ren stiffened.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," he growled. He began to shudder, his fists clenched, knuckles white.

"I _do_ understand, Tao Ren!" Uhtred crowed triumphantly. "He told me so himself!"

"I'm not like that!"

"What a hypocrite you are! I saw you fight Jianliang! I fought you myself tonight! I know what really motivates you!"

"Bocchama!" Bason yelled, panic-stricken, but it was too late. Ren screamed and leapt at Uhtred, his oversoul growing bigger as his rage empowered it. Uhtred fell back before the onslaught, barely blocking his blows.

"Bocchama!" Bason yelled again. "Bocchama, don't let him goad you! Bocchama!"

"How dare you!" Ren roared, ignoring his guardian. "HOW DARE YOU!" He swung one last time, his oversoul struck Uhtred's like a thunderclap. The flames died, the furyoku exploded outward, knocking Uhtred back against the tower, where he slumped and lay still.

Ren stared at him for a moment, his oversoul glowing like metal plucked from the forge. Uhtred looked straight at him, and whispered one word. One word, barely audible, yet Ren heard it.

He leapt at Uhtred, his kwan-dao oversoul leaving a trail of yellow flame in air behind it, screaming a wordless battlecry.

In the final instant, as his oversoul was about to strike, Uhtred thrust out his hand, forefingers extended, to touch Ren on the forehead.

For a second, the rage faded, and Ren knew what had happened.

Then there came the explosion, flinging Ren backwards like a leaf in a gale, the force of all his furyoku turned back against him.

Uhtred pulled himself to his feet, sheathed his sword, and walked slowly towards Victoria Tower, opposite the Clock Tower. Beneath him, he could see Ren lying in a shallow crater in the gardens.

As he dropped lightly to the ground, he thought it strange that their battle had not attracted attention. This was a public area, after all, and it was not usual for people to drop out of the sky like that, even if most people could not see oversouls.

He pushed the doubts from his mind as he approached his prone adversary. His plan was actually working quite well. To have killed Tao Ren, that would surely win him back the Lord's favour, assuming he could collect the Dowser and get back without complications, that is.

He stopped suddenly as a complication appeared in front of him, standing astride the fallen Tao.

"Yoh Asakura. Why am I not surprised."

(New Paragraph)

"Where did they go?" Horohoro looked about frantically. "I can't believe they just ran off like that!" He and the rest of the group had assembled on the roof of the hotel, where Yoh and Ren had previously been.

"Can't sense anything," Chocolove was doing likewise. "Mick, anything?" The jaguar, in foxfire form, grunted a negative.

"I warned him." All looked to see Anna standing there, fist clenched, seething quietly and ominously. "I warned him not to get cocky but he listen?" They all recoiled, very _very_ intimidated, such was Anna's temper.

Meanwhile Tamao set up her kokkuri board, which she was glad she had remembered to bring with her, and began to concentrate.

"_Where is Yoh-sama? Where is Tao-san?"_

BATTLE

Tamao's finger moved seemingly of its own accord. As she understood the message, she did her best to stay calm.

"_Are they hurt?"_

THEY

ARE

SAFE

BUT

"Guys!" Ryu called from her shoulder. "Tamao-chan is receiving!"

"Quiet!" Anna hissed, storming over. "Let her concentrate!"

"_Who is there?"_

PAIN

Tamao concentrated harder. Her skills were underdeveloped, but she couldn't fail now.

"_Who's in pain?"_

PAIN

As this went on, Manta felt something tug at his sleeve.

"Morphine!" he exclaimed as he recognised the pink fairy. "Hey guys it's…" But Morphine leapt in front of him, gesticulating frantically.

"Morphine, what are you trying to…?" Seeing that she was pointing to behind him, he turned around.

"Uh, guys…"

"Not now Manta-kun!" Horohoro hissed. He was mesmerized by Tamao's finger, rushing back and forth in the same pattern.

PAIN

PAIN

PAIN

PAIN

"Guys!" Manta was frozen in terror.

"Not now Manta-kun!" It was Ryu that time.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" they all screamed, turning on Manta. In doing so, they saw it. It was all they could do to dodge it.

It struck the rooftop, the force of the impact knocking them all down and sending shards of stone flying in all directions. As the smoke cleared, they could see it.

It floated in the middle of the impact crater. It appeared somewhat human, but it's skin was deathly pale, with strange runes cut into it in various places, glowing with unnatural light. Silver chains encircled the arms and legs, reaching in to cross over the torso and cover the groin. Silver nails protruded from the ankles and wrists, securing the chains in place. Long brown hair flowed from behind a silver mask, artistically wrought into an expression of sorrow.

Though it was nothing compared to the aura the creature was giving off, best described as a blend of soul-shriveling misery and mortal agony.

"What…is that?" Manta stared at it, mesmerized.

"It's going to die!" Horohoro snapped, pulling out his Ikupasi. The irrational loathing he felt for the creature would not be denied. "Pilica! Get out of here!"

Oversouls formed, Ryu and Chocolove leapt at the creature, while Horohoro contributed an icy blast. The creature howled, thrusting out its arms, the chains breaking free to lash out at Ryu and Chocolove. Both were knocked sideways, while Horohoro's attack evapourated against the creature's strange purple aura. As Chocolove struggled to get up, the creature dived at him, hands hooking like talons for his throat.

But another icy blast struck it, knocking it sideways. As it steadied itself in midair, Chocolove scrambled to his feet and moved in front of Horohoro along with Ryu, determined to block the creature's path.

The creature charged once again, its cry of misery and rage seemed to rend the air. It knocked Ryu and Chocolove aside and blazed on towards Horohoro, who raised his oversoul to shield himself. He too was knocked down, his oversoul broken. The creature hovered over him, its bloodshot eyes staring down at him.

A bolt of light struck it in the side of the head. It did nothing more than push it slightly sideways, but was enough to gain its attention. It turned its head to see that it was Tamao who had fired the shot. Her right hand was thrust out in front, her kokkuri board attached at the fingers, glowing as she poured what little furyoku she had into it. Her face was as stern as her posture, immovable despite Pilica attempting to pull her away.

The creature regarded her for a moment, as though it was wondering what to do about her. She was probably the least threatening of all of them, apart from the untrained Pilica, yet still she had tried to fight it.

It turned, preparing to charge her. But as it did so, Horohoro grabbed it by the waist. The creature struggled, trying to break free, but Ryu and Chocolove added their efforts, somehow managing to hold it back.

"Hold it!" Anna commanded, stepping in front of Tamao. "Hold it still!" She brought one hand up level to her face, fingers outstretched, the other hand out to one side holding her beads. She began to chant; so quickly and so furiously that the words were inaudible.

The creature struggled, hissing and groaning, straining with all its might to break free. Anna's beads began to glow.

With a blast of purple fire, the creature flung off its tormentors. It charged shrieking at Anna, knocking Tamao aside and forcing Anna back against the door to the stairwell. The door somehow held under the force of the impact, but the creature kept on pushing, one clawed hand on Anna's head and one on her chest. But Anna did not stop chanting. Blood trickled down her face, and soaked into the clawed holes in her black dress, but she did not stop chanting. The creature stared at her, its mask almost touching her face. She stared back, unflinching. The door began to buckle. The purple flames surrounding the creature grew stronger.

Then she stopped chanting. They all stared as the creature let go of her, staggering backwards, arms and chains hanging limp. Then it stopped where it was, head lolling, shuddering.

Then they felt it; overwhelming, weighing down upon them. The force that had controlled the creature was trying to regain control.

"Fight it," Anna whispered. The runes carved into its skin ceased to glow. The purple flames had faded to a faint shimmer around the chains. The force bore down, but then something else began to fight back. Something deep within the creature itself, something horribly familiar. It pushed back the overwhelming force, rising like a phoenix. The chains broke, falling to the floor. The flames died, and the creature fell to its knees, clawing frantically at the mask that still covered its face. The mask fell away, but its face was still concealed by the matted brown hair.

Before they could make out who it was, a white coat flew over and landed on the creature. This broke the spell, and they looked to see Faust standing in the stairwell doorway, one hand outstretched, the other supporting a suddenly haggard-looking Anna.

"Cover yourself," Anna said, her voice strained. "Asakura Hao."

(New Paragraph)

"Put down that sword and we'll talk," Yoh said mildly.

"Why do you and your friends have to interfere?" Uhtred's previous good humour was gone, replaced with exasperation. "What business is this of yours?"

"It's none of my business," Yoh admitted. "I may not like that you've killed so many shamans, but it's not for me to judge you. That's why I'm going to take Lyserg and Ren and then leave here. If you want me out of your hair, then don't follow me."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Shaman King," Uhtred drew his sword. "He is far too important to our plans." His sword glowed as the oversoul reformed.

"Then I'll have to fight you," Yoh replied with a shrug. He glanced down at Ren for an instant, then drew Harusame. This done, he pulled the antiquity from his belt, and held the two together. Uhtred stared in wonderment at the effect.

"The legendary double medium technique," Uhtred breathed. "I might even enjoy this fight." Yoh did not reply for a moment, but just looked at him, his face grim.

"Let's dance, you and I."

Their oversouls struck; blue radiance against red flame. This time Uhtred was on the attack, spinning and slashing at Yoh with fore and back-hand strikes. Yoh blocked every one, the normally massive blade having been successfully shrunk to the size of a normal sword.

"Why do you not fight back?" Uhtred hissed as he attacked. "Are you not Yoh Asakura, slayer of the demon Hao?"

"Rage is not my weapon," Yoh retorted, unfazed. Then he retaliated, one blow breaking Uhtred's oversoul and hurling him backwards. Uhtred skidded to a halt, just starting to pant.

"I think your fight with Ren-kun took more out of you than you're willing to admit," Yoh commented.

"I am a Knight of Avalon," Uhtred stood up. "I don't just give up."

"Too bad," Yoh said speculatively. "Maybe you should think more about what you're doing."

"Did you come all this way to lecture me?" Uhtred snapped, his façade slipping.

"No," Yoh replied, a strange look in his eyes. "I came to save your soul." Uhtred recoiled, sweating. Who _was_ this Yoh Asakura? Who was he to speak of such things?

"I cannot lose this fight," he said quickly, reforming his oversoul. "I, Uhtred of the Burning Blade, Knight of Avalon, will fight you as best as I am able!"

Yoh did not reply. He simply blocked and parried as Uhtred attacked. Again and again, each blow more desperate than the last, but nothing could penetrate Yoh's defence. Upper cut, back-hand, thrusting and slashing.

Yoh said nothing, but simply swung the final blow, knocking Uhtred to the ground. As he lay there, staring up at the sky, Yoh walked towards him.

"Finish it," Uhtred whispered. "Kill me."

He stared up at Yoh. Yoh stared back, face expressionless. Their eyes met.

Yoh smiled and held out a hand.

"I didn't come here to kill you," he closed his eyes and cocked his head; an odd little mannerism Uhtred couldn't remember having seen before.

He did not reach out his hand, something inside him did. Something inside him that he remembered, but had only just awoken. It allowed Yoh to help him to his feet.

"I'll bet there's something you want to tell me," Yoh said gently.

"What about him," Uhtred gestured at Ren, who was struggling to his feet.

"He's okay." Yoh grinned. "He's taken worse than that. So…"

"Why?" Uhtred seemed subdued, his rage gone along with his _sang froid_. "Why…did you spare me?"

"Because I'm not a killer," Yoh replied. "I don't think you are either."

"I…" Uhtred paused, his voice cracking. He didn't know why he was even speaking to Yoh, but that something inside him forced him on. "I…I'm not a killer."

"I know," Yoh soothed. "No one said you had to be."

"But they did!" Uhtred blurted out, making Yoh start. "Always they did."

"Who did?"

"Everyone…" Uhtred sighed. "Even the Lord."

"Why do you support him?" Yoh said, as though trying to reason with a distrustful child. "Why must you do this?"

"Because I believe in him," Uhtred replied wistfully. "I believe that he alone, out of the Shamans on this wretched island, deserves to be the Lord of Avalon. Together, we have put an end to a conflict that has ruined countless lives over many centuries."

"But you didn't want to kill?"

"No," Uhtred replied. "No, not really. But after a while it seemed like nothing else would work. It seemed like…like they deserved it. They just wouldn't listen."

Both were silent, for what seemed like an age.

"For what it's worth", Ren said quietly, having limped to Yoh's side. "I understand how you feel." At that, Uhtred turned away towards the river, ashamed.

"Whom he living did almost conquer," he whispered, "having discovered the utmost of his power, the utmost of his cruelty."

"Come with me," Yoh reached out to touch his slumped shoulder. "There's nothing to fear any more. Uhtred…"

"Michael," Uhtred interrupted, then was silent for a moment. "My name…is Michael."

"It's a nice name," Yoh commented. "Why did you change it?" But Michael turned from him, staggering away, his face pale.

"Michael…" Yoh made to go after him.

"No," Michael, formerly Uhtred, thrust out a hand to ward him off. "Stay back."

"Michael…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Yoh could see pain and regret in his eyes. "Tell them…I'm sorry."

Then Yoh felt it. Something dark and terrible, a malevolence reaching into Michael. Yoh made to run to him but Ren grabbed him and somehow held him back. Flames leapt unbidden from Michael's body, causing him to scream in agony as his cloak disintegrated and his armour melted.

"MICHAEL!" Yoh yelled, reaching for him, straining as Ren tried to hold him back. As the flames consumed him, Yoh could see his eyes, staring back at him.

"I am an island…" It was only a whisper, but Yoh could hear it clearly. Still he could only watch as the flames died, the remains collapsing into ash, which blew away on the wind.

After a few seconds, Ren let go of him. Yoh stared at the empty patch of grass where Michael had been standing. Beside him, Amidamaru and Bason both looked thunderstruck. Ren wanted to say something, but could think of nothing. Nothing even came close. They simply watched as the wind blew away the remaining ash. Soon there was no trace, no evidence.

"There was nothing you could have done," said an unfamiliar voice. They all looked to see a white-robed figure standing at the base of Victoria tower, a bedraggled Lyserg slung across his left shoulder, a gnarled wooden staff in his right hand.

"Believe me," he spoke again. "I know."

(End of Chapter)

(Sorry once again for a particularly long delay. I made this an extra-long chapter to apologise. The kokkuri board was a bit tricky, and I hope that came out all right. Yes, the chained guy was Hao, though you probably had that figured out already. Sorry if the battle sequences were too short or lacking in drama. If you can't figure out what was bothering Ren with regard to "cutting the sleeve", then don't worry. That will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, ruler in Document editor doesn't seem to be working, so sorry about the paragraphs.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Are you Derfel?" Yoh asked as the figure approached.

"I am," he replied. "And I'm a Druid, if you must know." Yoh noticed that Derfel's English was different. The words were the same as when Lyserg spoke it, but they came out differently.

"So you're the one Wu Chen told us to find," Ren said.

"That depends on what you want from me."

"What about Lyserg," Yoh's attention turned to the unconscious boy on Derfel's shoulder. "Is he alive?"

"He's alive," Derfel replied. "But we'd better not hang about. There's a glamour on this place to stop people noticing, but there's no telling how long it'll last." As if to prove his point, police sirens began wailing in the distance.

"Let's get back to our hotel" Yoh said.

"No!" Derfel snapped, making both Yoh and Ren jump. "He's seen that you're there, and now they'll know where you are. I've a safe-house that's protected. Follow me!"

"What about the others!" Yoh protested as the druid turned to leave.

"You can go and fetch them later! Now come on!"

"But Ren-kun is wounded!"

"Carry him yourself!"

Yoh pulled Ren onto his back, ignoring his protests, and hurried after the druid as the sirens grew louder and louder.

What followed was a frantic dash through London's back streets. Derfel lead them on a weaving path, through dark alleyways and narrow gaps between buildings. They jumped over sleeping vagrants and hurried past bystanders, who did not seem to notice their presence. They were going to fast to be certain, but Yoh had the strange feeling that they were going in circles.

"Yes we are!" Derfel shouted up. "It'll make it harder for him to get a fix on us. Can you feel him watching?"

"I kinda wondered what that was!" Yoh shouted back. He had notice a vague presence ever since arriving in Britain, but now he could sense it easily. It hung over the city, its attention shifting from one place to the next. It was searching for them.

"Here we are, quickly!"

Yoh realised that he was in a fairly well-off area, with large Georgian-fronted stone houses along either side of a wide boulevard lined with elegant street lamps. He also realised that he had lost all sense of direction.

"In here! He's checking the East end!" the Druid yelled as he dashed towards one of the elegant houses. As he approached, one of the doors opened and a girl poked her head out.

"Is that…?"

"Gangway!" Derfel pushed past her and dashed into the house, a bewildered Yoh following after. The girl rounded on them as they slumped against the walls, puffing and panting.

"Derfel? What's…?"

"Don't just stand there y' daft bitch! Shut the door before he spots us!" Yoh blinked in surprise as the girl slammed the door, evidently annoyed.

"You don't have to swear at me!" she snapped. "You don't call me in six months, then you barge in here and...oh my god, is that...?" she suddenly noticed Lyserg.

"Yes, it's him," Derfel gestured at Lyserg. "And he's even alive."

"Take him upstairs," she replied curtly, turning to face Yoh and Ren as Derfel carried Lyserg up a flight of stairs.

"And you are?"

"Yoh Asakura, and this is Ren Tao." Yoh managed a bow, not an easy matter while Ren was on his back.

"Jessica Templeton," the girl replied, her irritation fading. As she shook his hand, Yoh managed to get a good look at her. A fairly standard white Caucasian female, about his own age, with long brown hair, green eyes and…

"Yes I'm a shaman," she smiled slightly.

"How did you survive?"

"With difficulty." Yoh grinned at the jest, releasing Ren from his back. "But, where are Amidamaru and Bason?" He suddenly noticed that they were not present. Ren rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

"YOH-DONO!" Amidamaru howled, rushing past to glomp Yoh as Ren opened the door. "Yoh-dono! How have I displeased you!? Why did you leave me outside!?"

"Uh, Amidamaru?" Yoh was bewildered.

"It's the wards," Jessica put in, giggling at Yoh's discomfiture. "It's hard for spirits to get in and out."

"Oh, I see." As Yoh focussed, he could sense the flow of reiryoku through the walls of the house, as though it was surrounded by a giant oversoul. As he looked around, he noticed a familiar-looking trinket on the wall, vaguely human-shaped with a native-American styling.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's from the Patch Tribe. They installed the security system for us. Derfel's their contact in Britain, so we keep this place as a safe-house."

"Wow." Yoh managed to disentangle a still distraught Amidamaru. "Amidamaru, I need you to go and bring the others back here. Can you do that?"

"At once, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru floated out through the door. Ren closed it after him, having allowed Bason to enter. Derfel came down the stairs, his face grim, insofar as it was visible under the white hood.

"Derfel-san, how is he?"

"He's in no danger, but he's gotten the complete works from the Knights. He'll be a while in recovering from what they did to him."

As he spoke, Yoh got a good look at his face for the first time. His aura was that of a youth, insofar as Yoh could read it, who could not have been much older than himself. The face, however, was that of an older man. Lined and careworn, with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks, adorned with short and scraggly beard. His dark hair was long and matted.

"Oh well, at least he's alive," Yoh smiled, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. "How about we all get to know…"

"Just a minute," Ren interrupted, staring straight at Derfel. There was a brief pause.

"What're you looking at?" Derfel said derisively.

"What is _that_ on your chin?" Ren replied very slowly, face twisting in disgust. Yoh could feel the tension rising.

"Just what is your problem with my beard?" Derfel asked, with the same forced politeness.

"You look like a Neanderthal!" Ren shrieked. "Haven't you invented shaving here yet you English caveman!? And you smell like a Yak!"

"I'm Welsh! Slanty-eyed idiot!"

"Gorilla!"

"Lizard-face!"

"Fur-clad savage!"

"Poof in silk!"

Yoh sighed as the pair traded insults, then turned to Jessica, who looked equally exasperated.

"Can we?"

"Of course. This way." Yoh reflexively slipped off his shoes and followed Jessica.

* * *

"Ogun! Damn you! Where are you Ogun!" Jianliang stormed into the stone-cut chamber.

"Shut your noise," Ogun replied as he materialized out of the shadows. "What're you bothering me for?"

"Uhtred's dead!" Jianliang snapped. "I've just come from the Lord! Yoh Asakura killed him!"

"Oh," Ogun shrugged.

"Oh!?" Jianliang snarled. "Is that all you have to say!?"

"What else is there to be said?"

"He was one of us!" Jianliang was outraged at his callousness. "Don't you care at all!?"

"Care?" Ogun laughed ruefully, shocking Jianliang out of his fury. "You just don't get it, do you."

"Get what?" Jianliang forced himself not to recoil as Ogun looked straight at him. The flickering torchlight cast his dark face in demonic shadows.

"Him and me, we were the same." Ogun's smile widened. "We were the first two to join, then Timur, then you two, then Nimrod. We did the first killings, him and me." He strolled casually across the chamber, as though he were regaling Jianliang with an amusing story.

"I saw him kill his own family," he went on. "Every last one of them. Quick, clean, elegant, savouring the looks on their faces. Not like your boyfriend, getting guts and gore all over the place."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"What?" Ogun spread his hands in feigned outrage. "You think I don't know what love is? Even so, hatred's more my thing. I know about hatred."

"I know." And Jianliang did know. He had seen it.

"You get my point?" Ogun headed for the exit. "This isn't a place for brotherhood." He left the chamber without looking back. Jianliang stood still, lost in his darkening thoughts.

"_No place for brotherhood? Not even…Peter? What must I do?"_

A familiar presence behind him brought him out of his reverie as Leonatos entered the chamber.

"What are you doing hanging around here? Did you find Ogun?" Jianliang did not reply, nor did he turn to face Leonatos. There was a pause. The wind whistled through the tunnels, blowing at the torch flames.

"I don't want to stay here any more." Leonatos was taken aback.

"Why ever not?"

"It's cold here," Jianliang whispered, turning to face him. "It's…lonely. I don't like it here any more." He looked up into Leonatos' eyes. Surely he would understand. Surely he would take him away from this place.

Instead, Leonatos chuckled.

"Your mind's playing tricks on you."

"We can leave here!" Jianliang, suddenly desperate, grabbed Leonatos' cloak. "We can stay with my family in London! We can go anywhere!"

"No we can't," Leonatos replied severely, his mirth gone. "Our place is here."

"Please," Jianliang's voice began to crack. "I can't take it any more."

"Yes you can," Leonatos took his hands. "You have to. All will be complete soon."

"He just doesn't care." Jianliang looked down.

"Who?"

"Ogun. Uhtred's dead and he just doesn't care. He says there's no room for…us." He looked up at Leonatos again, only to find a cold expressionless face staring back at him.

He had seen that face only once before. And it frightened him.

"If you want to get out of here so badly, then do something useful." He let Jianliang's hands drop then turned away. "Nimrod has gone AWOL, so go and fetch him back here. You know what to do." He walked away along the tunnel. Jianliang stared after him, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"Peter," he whispered, tears welling. "Peter…why?"

Leonatos continued along the tunnel until he was out of sight. He did not look back.

"_Chen… forgive me."_

* * *

The wind whipped at his cloak, causing it to billow behind him. Nimrod ignored it.

From his vantage point, he had seen everything.

"Lord Nimrod!" Gawain hovered beside him. "Lord Nimrod! What has happened!?"

"I don't know," Nimrod replied testily. "It…it doesn't make sense!" And it didn't. All Uhtred had done was say his own name.

His own…

"_Duncan, this is Lyserg Diethyl. He's agreed to be your teacher."_

He shivered, forcing the memories down. This was no time to be bothered with the past.

"No," he hissed, trying to find the strength within himself, even has the image of Uhtred's immolation replayed itself over and over again in his mind's eye. "No, he was no teacher to me. He kept me weak. He…"

"_Very good Duncan. You're getting better all the time."_

"_I wish I could be as strong as you are, Master Lyserg."_

"No!" Nimrod clutched at his head, willing the memories to go away.

"My Lord!" Gawain was frantic. "What's wrong!?"

"No! You're confusing me!" Nimrod screamed, thrashing at unseen enemies. "I hate him! I swore it!"

"_I'm glad I met you, Master Lyserg."_

"NOOOOO!" Screaming at the sky, he flung his arms wide. His blades flew free, slashing through drainpipes and power cables. Furyoku poured out of him in all directions. Windows shattered, car tires burst, paving stones cracked, the building beneath them began to vibrate. It was all Gawain could do not to be blown away.

Nimrod slumped to his knees. The rumbling stopped.

"My Lord," Gawain floated closer, trying to get a look at his face. "My Lord?"

"M m m master…Lyserg…"

* * *

Emptiness

Nothingness

Blank space.

Lyserg could perceive nothing at all. He was floating in a void.

Then something began to take shape.

A human figure, kneeling on an unseen floor.

"Yoh-kun!" For it was he, staring silently back at him. Slowly he raised his hand, and Lyserg faltered as the hand pointed straight at him.

"Traitor."

Lyserg recoiled in shock. Why was his friend doing this?

"Yoh-kun, I…"

"You exposed us to the Knights." This time it was Ren, materialising behind Yoh.

"You left us for the X-Laws." Horohoro's face was angry.

"Twice the traitor!" It was Ryu.

"We don't want you!" snarled Manta.

"Scumbag!" Chocolove yelled.

"No!" Lyserg was terrified, shaking his head in denial.

"But its true, isn't it." The new voice boomed like thunder. Lyserg looked up to see his father, towering over all of them. "You betrayed your friends for power! Weakness and wickedness! I'm ashamed of you!"

"Father…"

"You're not my son!"

"He's not even a man," Anna appeared next to Yoh, who nodded in agreement.

"He's pathetic!" Pilica appeared next to her, then Tamao. She did not speak, but she did not need to. Her face told him everything.

"You could not even kill Hao!" his father roared, drawing back his hand. The blow flung him backwards like a rag doll, sending him tumbling into the void.

"FATHER!"

He landed with a crash. He pulled himself to his knees, looking up to find himself in the centre of a circular room. He was surrounded by great galleries, all crammed with robed and hooded figures. They sat in groups of the same colour. Lyserg knew who they were.

"Traitor to your nation!" One, in a red hood, stood up and pointed at him.

"Traitor to your blood!" Another, this time in blue.

"Traitor to your class!" This one wore green.

"Traitor to Shamans!" This time in purple.

"TRAITOR!" The row directly behind the speakers stood up and pointed at him.

"TRAITOR!" Then the row behind them, then another and another until all were standing, all were chanting in time.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"

Lyserg could do nothing to drown out the noise. It bored into him, all their hatred and disgust. He could not bear it.

Then the screams started. The robed figures writhed and shouted as black-cloaked assassins pierced them with sharp blades. Lyserg watched the carnage in horrified fascination, unable to look away as the Knights of Avalon leapt from one to the next, the blood spraying out over everything. There seemed enough to drown the whole world. Spraying like carnal fountains, even as the last one fell. The four Knights took up position on the front of the gallery, swords raised in salute, as a figure rose up from behind the red-hooded corpse. Lyserg knew who it was under the black hood and cloak.

"So you see, Lyserg," the Lord of Avalon said imperiously. "We have done the great work. The war is at an end." He lowered his hood, and Lyserg felt the bottom fall out of his heart.

For the face under the hood was his own.

"Are you not happy, Lyserg?" The doppelganger seemed almost surprised. "After the way they treated you? After the way they planned to use you, the way they used your father? Surely you understand that they deserve to die?"

"No," Lyserg croaked, utterly overcome. "No…you cannot be me! This is wrong! This killing! It's wrong!"

"Always there has been killing in this land," Uhtred said.

"Shaman killing shaman," said Ogun.

"An Island steeped in blood," said Jianliang.

"Hatred and vengeance is our legacy," said Leonatos.

"And besides," the Lord went on. "It was they who left you all alone. Don't you remember?"

The vision faded. Now Lyserg saw a dark corridor, the only light coming from a door a short way ahead of him. It was open only a crack, and a little boy was listening at it.

"You know what this means. You know who killed them."

"But what of the child?"

"I can't be bothered with a child! I've more important things to do!"  
"Can't stand the wretched thing."

"You know what'll happen. He'll come after anyone who takes him."

"Worthless little creature. Can't understand what Liam and Jane saw in him."

"No concern of ours."

The little boy looked up suddenly, seeing Lyserg for the first time. Lyserg could not move, but the little boy walked towards him, the corridor fading away.

"You're…me…" And it was him. A much younger version to be sure, but definitely him.

"You're crying," the younger Lyserg said. And he was. He could barely move, but Lyserg could feel the tears on his cheeks. "I can help if you let me." The little boy reached out his tiny hand. Lyserg reached out in turn, straining to touch the tiny fingers, longing and yearning.

Then the boy drew his hand back.

"You won't let me. Why won't you let me?" The child backed away, looking as though Lyserg had slapped him.

"Wait," Lyserg said desperately. "Don't go!"

"Why won't you let me!?" The little boy turned and ran away, running and running until he faded into nothing. And where he disappeared, there appeared Duncan, hood down, his black cloak hanging about him like a shroud.

"It's true though," he said sadly. His sunken eyes were melancholy. "All the pain and hate and fear. That's what we are. The Knights are the truth."

"Duncan," Lyserg croaked. "Duncan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to teach you, I tried to help you, but I just wasn't good enough. I failed you Duncan." There was only sadness then, as he saw that face. That face that had once been so happy and full of hope.

It was all his fault.

"You can't escape it," Duncan went on. "You can't escape from who you are, from who _we_ are. No one wants us, no one loves us, no one cries for us." He turned away.

"Duncan," Lyserg's face was wet with tears. "I gave you everything I had." Duncan stopped, and half-turned to face him."

"You never gave me love," he replied. "You never gave anyone love. Never in all your life."

"Maybe I didn't," Lyserg said. "Maybe I didn't give love. But that doesn't mean I can't love!" He didn't know where the words were coming from, but he didn't resist. He had not the strength.

"They don't want you."

"I love them!" Lyserg screamed back. "Even if they hate me! Even if they don't want me! I love them all!" Then he faltered, only then registering what he had just said.

Duncan disappeared, and then there was white. White, and two silhouettes.

"They don't even like me," said the shorter one.

"Maybe not," said the taller one. "But he does." The silhouette turned to look at him. It grinned.

"Does he really, Yoh-nichan?" asked the younger Lyserg. Morphine waved at him from his shoulder.

"Yes he does," Yoh replied, looking straight at Lyserg. "I think he's changed his mind now." He held out his hand.

"Come with us, Lyserg-kun."

"Yeah, Lyserg-kun." It was Manta.

"You're one of us, Lyserg-kun." It was Ren.

"Time to come home, Lyserg-kun" It was Anna.

"Home to your friends." It was Horohoro.

"Lyserg-kun."

"Lyserg-kun."

"Lyserg-kun."

All of them. Shamans and spirits both. All holding out their hands. All smiling.

"Everyone…"

He was warm.

And there was light.

* * *

"Welcome back, old friend."

"Yoh," Lyserg stared up at him, as though not believing what he saw.

"That's my name."

"You…came…" Lyserg began to smile back. "It…it wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't." Yoh smiled.

"You saw my dream?"

"Yes, like watching a movie," Yoh smiled even wider. "But those actors at the start were useless. That just wasn't us at all. Talk about lousy casting, all big names and no substance. But my favourite part was the ending."

"Really?" Lyserg wasconfused.

"Yeah, because it was true." Lyserg paused as this sunk in. Yoh tousled his hair affectionately.

"The others?"

"They've just arrived. Everyone's come to see you, Lyserg-kun."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah they…oh don't start crying!" Yoh exclaimed in mock despair, for there were tears in Lyserg's eyes.

"I'm so happy," Lyserg whispered. And he was. Yoh could sense his joy, and was glad of it.

"Yoh-dono," said a beaming Amidamaru. "Shall I inform Lady Jessica?"

"Yeah, thanks Amidamaru." And with that, the samurai floated through the floor. Yoh looked back to Lyserg.

"They'll be here any…" he stopped suddenly, sensing something, something horribly familiar.

"Yoh-kun?" Lyserg was unsettled. Yoh shook his head and smiled again.

"It's nothing, Lyserg-kun."

Except that it was anything _but_ nothing.

* * *

(Sorry it took so long. Rather lovey-dovey at the end here, but what did you expect? I hope the dream made sense, since I made a real effort with the symbolism and it was actually quite painful to write. Some of the details will become clear later on in the story. I hope to have another chapter out before too long.) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After the happy reunion, the shamans gathered in the downstairs lounge, while Lyserg was left to sleep.

"The technique is very useful," Faust had told them. "But he'll need a good night's rest for it to have its proper effect."

It was perhaps a good thing that Lyserg was asleep, for he was entirely unaware of he whom the group needed to talk about.

"So, what's _it _doing?" Horohoro said eventually, sprawled in one of several large armchairs.

"Taking a bath," Anna replied, sipping at a mug of tea. She had not expressed any surprise that Jessica knew how to make green tea. "He needed it too."

"And…_what_ is it?" asked Chocolove from another armchair. "It looks kinda like Hao."

"It is," Derfel replied, leaning on the mantelpiece. "His soul in a donor body courtesy of the Knights. I reckon they've had him prisoner for at least a year."

"What would they want him for anyway?" Horohoro was as mystified as they all were.

"He knows things. Lots of things." Anna placed her mug on the coffee table. "He's been badly tortured and probably mind-raped. I could sense it."

There was a pause. In most cases the thought of what Asakura Hao had evidently been through would have been horrifying. But this was Asakura Hao.

"And, why exactly is he still alive?" Horohoro's tone was as dark as his countenance. "I mean, why are we leaving him alive?"

"Onnichan!" Pilica looked shocked.

"It's a reasonable question!" Horohoro snapped. "You know he's gonna try and kill us later!"

"Whatever makes you think that?" Anna commented sarcastically.

"Yoh! I know he's your brother but…!" Horohoro faltered. "Yoh?"

"Funga-fufu, funga-fufu." Yoh was grinning, careless of all about him, rolling an orange back and forth across the tabletop. "Funga-fufu."

"Oh no, not again!" Manta slumped.

"Is this usual?" Jessica pointed at Yoh.

"Funga-fufu."

"Not that it matters!" Anna interjected, evidently trying very hard to control her temper. "The real issue here is what to do with Lyserg-kun."

"Good point. What's he going to do when he finds out that Hao is still alive?"

"I was thinking in terms of his immediate future." Anna looked straight at them from over the rim of her mug. There was silence for a while.

"He'll…live here, won't he?" Horohoro spoke first. "Didn't he have an apartment or something?"

"Gone," Derfel put in. "The Knights wrecked it."

"Funga fufu."

"That's okay!" Horohoro replied cheerfully. "We'll tidy it up for him!"

"And maybe get him some new furniture or something as a surprise!" Pilica added.

"Funga fufu."

"That's a good idea. Too bad it's a pile of ash." Brother and sister slumped at the sarcastic put-down.

"The Knights burned his apartment?" Chocolove actually looked surprised. "I mean, it's not exactly subtle."

"Funga fufu."

"Of course," Derfel's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "They couldn't just break the furniture and rip down the curtains like everyone else, oh no. They had to set the building on fire as well. Three whole floors were destroyed."

"Leaving Lyserg with nowhere to live," Anna concluded. "Unless Jessica-dono is willing to let him live here."

"I'd be happy to," Jessica spoke up. "But there's the problem of the Knights. So long as they're about, he'll never be safe in this country."

"But…it's his home," Tamao said falteringly. "Has…has he no family?"

"None that would want him," Jessica replied gravely. No one felt like pressing the point.

"Anyway, where's Ren-kun?" Horohoro glanced about. "What's taking him so long?"

"He said he would keep an eye on Lyserg," Anna spoke up. "He's hardly left his side."

"Yingguo-ren…!" Chocolove quipped, before anyone could stop him. "Yasashi Ren!" No one said anything. The only response was frosty silence. The temperature in the room fell by several degrees.

"Funga fufu."

"And…what about Hao?" Ryu broke the silence.

"What about me?"

"Yeah, what about…" They all froze.

"Don't panic, it's only your beloved Hao." For it was he. Down the stairs he came, wearing nothing but a white bath towel, his long brown hair still wet. His sudden presence was enough to make Yoh stop rolling the orange.

"What's this?" Hao continued to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you not overjoyed to see me alive and well?"

"That's kinda hard, Hao," Yoh stood up, his face shadowed. "Considering you tried to eat my soul."

"That?" Hao gave a gasp of offended innocence. "You hold _that_ against me?"

"Never mind," Yoh hissed. "Whose body is that?"

"This?" Hao seemed suddenly distant. "A poor, heartsick boy, chosen at the appointed time…"

"OUT OF THAT BODY UNRIGHTEOUS REVENANT!" Ryu shrieked, raising his bokken high. Hao did not seem perturbed.

"Why should I?" he smiled his characteristic smile. "He's not in here with me, if that's what you're worried about. And I don't want to give up this body after all the work I've put into altering it. But enough of that." Hao walked towards Yoh, arms spread wide. "Come, my little brother, let me embrace you." He paused as Ryu, Chocolove and Horohoro loomed over him, oversouls ready.

"We're sending you back to hell!" Horohoro shrieked as they charged.

Hao yawned and waved a hand, sending his opponents flying. It was quite a large room, but they hit the walls with enough force to dislodge several pictures and send an old and expensive-looking vase to the floor.

"Now brother," he returned his attentions to Yoh, who was still standing having not tried to attack. "Come to my arms!"

"Don't touch my Yoh!" Anna snarled, putting down her mug and standing up.

"_Your_ Yoh?" Hao regarded her with feigned surprise, then gave a sarcastic chuckle. "If he is anyone's Yoh, he is _my_ Yoh. He is my other half, after all."

"Don't think I don't know what you've got in mind," Anna stared him straight in the eyes, unintimidated.

"You would put _me_ to the test?" Hao stared back with equal force. "I have long admired your bloody-mindedness, but to think you can take me on is mere sad delusion."

"How about the both of us?" Jessica pulled a short length of cord from her skirt pocket and tied her brown hair back. "This is _my_ place you're wrecking, after all." She rolled up her right sleeve, and Hao noted the glowing wire wrapped around her forearm.

"An Itako and a Dowser," he snorted in derision. "What can you do? Braid my hair? Claw my face with your nails? You think the bindings around this house can stop me?" There was a very long pause, ended by a burst of derisive laughter from Anna.

"Oh Hao, you've completely underestimated me!"

"In what way? It was you who broke my bindings after all."

"Not _all_ the bindings, Hao." Anna smiled malevolently. Hao smiled back.

"Poor deluded Anna. As if you could constrain my…"

"Balls!" Anna shouted, clapping her hands together. Hao shrieked and doubled over, clutching at his groin. The others stared in amazement.

"Anna!" Hao hissed, struggling to stand up straight. "You will witness my…!"

"Balls!" Anna clapped again. Hao screamed again, this time slumping to his knees.

"I'll…!" Hao's eyes blazed with rage. "I'll…!"

"Balls!"

"OwOwOwOwOwOwOw!" Hao collapsed to the floor, eyes watering. "My balls are in agony! And they're not even _my_ balls! ITAIIIIIII!"

The others continued to stare at the scene, not quite believing what they were seeing. Had Anna won? Had she actually defeated the dreaded Asakura Hao? More importantly, could she do this to _them_?

Hao's eyes stared up at Anna. Their fire was in no way diminished.

"_Your price?"_

"Leave here," Anna replied, vocally. "And do not bother Yoh."

"Oblige me with some clothes," Hao hissed, then smiled slightly. "Or would you wish me to walk around London naked?"

"Jessica-dono?"

"Upstairs." All watched in silence as Anna helped Hao up the stairs.

"That," Horohoro whispered after a few minutes, "was scary."

"All hail Anna-sama," Ryu replied, still in shock.

"Oh, and by the way," Jessica spoke up, "you haven't met my guardian yet have you." As she spoke, a blue foxfire leapt from her forearm and expanded to human size. It formed into the figure of a human male, with long hair and slightly pointed ears, wearing what appeared to be stylishly-arranged rags. It winked at Pilica, making her blush.

"This is Fentanyl. He's a fairy."

"I'm an elf!" Fentanyl shrieked, his blue face going red with embarrassment.

"All right, all right, if you're going to be neurotic about it."

"Now that's out of the way," Derfel spoke up. "I think its time I explained what's going on more clearly. Yoh, I need you to come with me…alone."

"What for?" Yoh was surprised. "Why just me?"

"Because you're the one who needs to understand most of all," Derfel replied gravely. "You _are_ the Shaman King, after all."

"Well…okay." Yoh shrugged.

"I'm coming too!" Manta snapped. Yoh blinked in surprise, then saw Manta staring up at him, his eyes determined. "Where Yoh goes, I go!"

"Manta-kun…" Yoh was taken aback. Why was his friend behaving like this?

"I can only take one." Derfel turned away.

"Either Manta comes, or I won't go," Yoh said resolutely, stopping Derfel in his tracks. Manta

"Fine. Judging from his size it shouldn't be a problem." They followed Derfel out without another word, Amidamaru floating after.

"So, Jessica-chan!" Pilica piped up after another painful pause. "How long did you say you and Derfel-san have been married?"

"Married!?" Jessica spluttered. "Wha…what…we're not married!"

"But you argue like a married couple!" Pilica protested. Tamao was giggling uncontrollably.

"Me!? Marry that damn malodorous Druid!? I mean, just look at that beard!"

* * *

Outside, Derfel led Manta and Yoh to the middle of the garden.

"So, Derfel-san, where's this place you're taking us?" Manta glanced about in bewilderment.

"Quite a way from here. So I'll be providing the transport." Derfel stood in the middle of the garden. He raised his staff to the starlit sky and called out in a voice like thunder.

"Bran! Blessed Raven! Come I beseech you! Lend me your aid!"

There was a pause. A long pause. A very long pause. It lacked only tumbleweed.

"Bran you bastard raven! Get your feathered arse down here this instant!" Derfel roared, causing Yoh and Manta to fall over. "If you don't get down here I'll…!"

"All right! All right!" an eldritch voice echoed across the sky, the welsh accent only slightly detracting from the drama. "Keep y'beard on! I'm coming! Bloody hell!"

Out of the sky descended an enormous black raven, eyes and beak gleaming in the moonlight. It settled on the grass in front of them.

"Took you long enough!" Derfel groused, rummaging under his robe.

"Just get your damn runestone out and get on with it!" the raven snapped back. "I haven't got all night!"

Derfel brought his hand out from inside his robe. In it was a small stone, carved with a single rune. He tossed it at the raven, only to pass through the spectral feathers and come to a halt in mid air. Bran spread his wings, and a purple shimmer surrounded him.

"Well, get on then!" Derfel climbed onto the enormous raven's back, followed shortly by Manta and Yoh. With a mighty flapping of black wings, Bran bore them into the night sky. Beneath them, the city glowed with light and life.

"Uh, Yoh-kun, what's that smell?" Manta covered his nose.

"That'll be mister joy and sunshine up front here!" Bran sneered.

"Enough of your lip!" Derfel snapped, bopping the raven's head with his staff.

"Up yours Druid."

After a thankfully uneventful flight, Bran set them down in a forest clearing. Though all was dark about them, the noise of the city was still just about audible.

"I hate coming here," Bran griped.

"Hang about, you'll be needed later," Derfel replied brusquely, taking back his runestone and dismissing the raven. This done, he turned to Yoh and Manta.

"Come on, it's not far." He led them into the trees, picking his way easily through the undergrowth. Yoh followed, hands in his pockets, while Manta stayed close, trying not to be rattled by the hooting of owls and the rustle of branches in the wind.

Derfel was right. It was not long before they reached their destination, and neither Yoh nor Manta was particularly impressed.

It consisted of little more than a broken ring of rubble, most of it concealed by undergrowth. Only the uneven floor stone slabs under their feet betrayed that this had once been a building.

"What's there to see here?" Yoh glanced around him.

"Not here," Derfel scanned the stone slabs until something caught his eye. He got down on his knees and put his fingers in what Yoh saw was a crack in the moss-covered stones. Yoh bent down to help him, and with some effort they got one of the heavy slabs up, revealing a flight of stone steps leading down into darkness.

"Here" Derfel stated, puffing slightly. He picked up his staff, whispered something unintelligible, and a small flame leapt from the top.

"If you'd both care to follow me."

The stairway led to a stone chamber, which was also completely dark. It was cold and damp, and Yoh suddenly realised that he could no longer hear the wind.

"I know this is all a bit cheesy," Derfel spoke up, visible only by his flame. "But you'll just have to put up with it." He touched the flame to a small alcove set in the wall. There was a strange hissing sound, then another flame leapt up from an identical alcove further along the wall. Then another, then another, until the great round chamber was bright with flickering firelight.

Yoh stared at the walls in amazement. They were covered in paintings of a kind he'd never seen before, full of stylised figures in brightly coloured costumes, making strange gestures, riding horses, and fighting. Between each painting was the base of an arch in the form of a tall human statue, the arches meeting in the centre of the ceiling. Lines of stone oblongs radiated out from the centre of the chamber like the spokes of a wheel, each topped with a stone effigy.

"What is this place?"

"A shrine, of sorts," Derfel replied, standing in the open area in the middle. "A meeting place for the Masters. The greatest of them are buried here."

"Buried!?" Yoh and Manta froze in horror. "This is…a tomb?"

"That's what I said," replied a completely unperturbed Derfel.

"THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE DOWN HERE!" Manta screamed, trying to hide inside Yoh's trousers. Yoh recovered more quickly and started to examine one of the tombs. The figure on top was dressed in armour not unlike what he had seen the Knights wearing, and clutching a sword point-downward over its chest. Beneath the plinth on which the effigy lay, he could make out an elaborate frieze, decorated with writing in a language he didn't understand.

"So who are these Masters anyway?"

"The Masters were the most powerful shamans in this country," Derfel replied. "The leaders of the Great Houses, each one holding within it the secrets of a particular shamanic discipline. The House of Dowsers," he pointed to one of the decorated arches, and Yoh saw that the statue was holding a pendulum. "The House of Astrologers, the House of Necromancers, the House of Swordmasters, to name but a few." Each of the statues was differently dressed and accessorised.

"And Lyserg-kun was with the House of Dowsers?"

"Not as such," Derfel continued to scan the chamber. Yoh walked forward to join him in the centre. "His father broke with them before he was born. Liam Diethyl did not like someone else telling him who to marry."

"He had an omiai?" Yoh cocked his head, surprised that the British might share that particular custom.

"Of sorts. He was ordered to marry and produce a child in accordance with the breeding programme."

"Wait a minute," Yoh shook his head in confusion. "Breeding programme? Could you start from the beginning?"

"I was going to anyway." Derfel walked over to the outer wall. He stopped, then gestured at one of the painted scenes.

"The houses have existed since the fifth century, when they were established by Arthur to codify and improve Shamanic disciplines. Thus they remained for a thousand years, until the Reformation." Derfel moved along the wall, gesturing to another scene. "The new Protestant Christianity was far less tolerant of shamanism than Medieval Catholicism had been. The Protestants were determined to exterminate the old beliefs, and the Catholics got in on it as well to stay competitive. When they weren't slaughtering each other, they were killing shamans."

"Sounds familiar," Yoh commented dryly. He noted the painting Derfel was pointing at, showing several figures being burned at the stake. "Something like that happened to Ren's family."

"During this time, the Masters lost a great deal of the power and influence they had once wielded," Derfel went on, moving a larger painting opposite the door, at what Yoh guessed was the front of the chamber. It showed cloaked figures, not unlike those he had seen in Lyserg's dream, gathered in a circle.

"They realised that there was only one way to survive, one way to control what little they had left. This place was declared neutral ground, where the Masters could meet and weave their politics. Outside of this place and Avalon, shamans were fair game."

"They resorted to violence" Yoh said, understanding. "Survival of the fittest."

"The Masters believed that only the most powerful were worthy to survive and breed," Derfel replied. "When they met in this place, they took their oath, the oath to always remember this principle, always to fight, always to conquer, always to dominate." Derfel stood aside from the mural and gestured to a frieze cut in the stone below it.

SOLUS FORTIS ES LIBERUM

"What does it mean?" Yoh asked, for could not read it. It was the same language as that written on the tombs.

"Only the strong are free" Manta spoke up solemnly.

"So that's what Leonatos said," Yoh's face was grim. "And Nimrod too. But why would the Knights say that? I thought they were against the Masters."

"They were," Derfel walked towards him. "As time went on, there were those who resisted the way of the Masters and wished to live free of it. These rebels suffered most of all, since they were fair game for everyone.

"But then, as the British Empire came into being, a new age began. New peoples came to this land, bringing their shamans with them. New traditions, new ideas, new ways of thinking." Derfel's tone changed. For that brief moment he had sounded hopeful, but then he sounded wistful, almost regretful.

"The Masters saw these new arrivals and feared them. They feared the loss of what little power they had left, and attacked the foreign shamans remorselessly. The rebels protected the newcomers, however, and made common cause with them, forming a strong rebel faction. From then on, for the last two centuries, the battle became all the more vicious." Derfel sighed a sigh of bitter regret.

"And so it came to this. There arose one who had had enough, who wanted to end the whole mess. And ended it he did, in blood and fire. Now the Knights of Avalon are all that remains of Shamanic culture in this land. All that we are, all that we might have been, lies with them." He hung his head, seeming to shrink inside his robes. Manta looked pained at the tale.

"It's not going to end that way," Yoh interjected, making Manta jump. Derfel gave him a withering look.

"You really think you can stop it?" he said, more than a little sarcastically. "You really think you can undo over four-hundred years of history?"

"I'm the Shaman King," Yoh replied. "Or at least that's what people keep telling me. I can't undo the past, but I can do something about the present."

"You're so naïve," Derfel shook his head in disbelief.

"He's Yoh-kun," Manta proclaimed proudly. "So it's not over yet. Tell us where this _Lord of Avalon _is, and Yoh will kick his butt!"

"Then…I cannot dissuade you?" After a brief pause, Yoh shook his head.

"I don't care about politics," he said gravely. "I don't care much about history or traditions or races of people either. But I care about my friends, and Lyserg-kun is one of them. I can't just do nothing if he can't live safely. I have to try and stop this."

"Come then," Derfel headed for the stairs, "we'd best be getting back."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me cook breakfast!" Jessica commented from behind the refrigerator door. "I haven't had to cook for this many in ages!"

"It's the least we can do," Tamao replied, barely audible over the sound of frying. "Since Jessica-dono has been so generous."

"Truly it is a worthy service to one so beautiful!" Ryu enthused, emerging from the cold room with a whole ham. "Also, long have I wished to attempt the English-style breakfast!" Jessica did her best not to blush.

"Say goodbye to the ham," Anna commented. "You won't see it again."

"Feed me…"

They all froze. Slowly they turned to see Horohoro standing in the doorway, looking like death warmed up.

"Feed me…"

"It's okay!" Jessica reassured him. "It won't be long. And there's toast in the…"

"He's eaten it all!" An enraged Pilica appeared behind Horohoro. "Every slice! He even ate that nice red stuff that tastes like strawberries!"

"Jam?"

"Yes that's it."

"Feeed mee…" Horohoro wandered towards Jessica, arms stretched out in front. "Feeed meee…"

"Don't give him anything!" Anna said sharply. "He shall wait in the dining room like everyone else!"

"Feeeed meeee…" Horohoro fell to his knees, put his arms around Jessica's waist and looked up at her in a helpless, childish way. "Feeeed meeee…"

"Oh onnichan," Pilica covered her face in embarrassment.

"Horohoro-san," Anna said dryly. "Give it up. _Amae_ won't work on her."

"Mommyyyy," Horohoro's eyes were wide and watery. "Horohoro hungryyyyy."

"Er," Jessica blushed. "The thing is…I can't cook you anything unless you let go of me."

"Mommy feed Horohoro?" Pilica was now weeping with embarrassment. Anna looked away, nauseated.

"How old is he exactly?" Fentanyl, mildly amused, materialised next to Horohoro.

"Ooohh," Horohoro breathed, noticed him. "Mommy! Look at the pretty fairy!"

"I'M AN ELF!" Fentanyl roared, punching Horohoro in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"You don't have to be so homophobic," Jessica commented, stepping over the prone Horohoro. "Anyway, is Lyserg joining us?"

"Not this time," Anna spoke up. "Dr Faust said he shouldn't move around too much until he's finished his method. And apparently he can't finish his method until he's had his fried potatoes."

* * *

"Ren-kun, can I ask you something?"

Ren regarded Lyserg. His friend seemed to have recovered well. He was sitting up at least, and seemed to have regained some of his old vitality. Once Faust was done with him, he would be able to move about. But Ren couldn't shake off the impression that something was bothering him.

"Ren-kun?"

"Yes, what is it?" he said quickly, shaken from his reverie. He had never enjoyed just looking at someone before.

"I just wanted to ask you," Lyserg reddened slightly. "I wondered…how do the others…you know…feel…about me?"

Ren cocked his head at the question.

"I'm not trying to be picky or anything," Lyserg looked down, embarrassed. "But…I just need to know."

"They like you," Ren reached over and ruffled his hair, then wondered why he had done so. "We did come all this way to rescue you, after all."

"I know," Lyserg smiled shyly. "I just needed to hear it…from you."

"You did?" Ren sat down on the bed. "I see you don't really believe in Yoh."

"It's not that!" Lyserg pleaded, smiling to hide his obvious discomfort. "It's just that…" He broke off.

"Lyserg?" Ren cocked his head again. Part of him wondered why he even cared, why it even mattered what Lyserg was thinking. But there was another part of him, the part that had watched over Lyserg as he slept, that had felt so utterly desolated when he was kidnapped. It wanted to know.

"It's just that…" Lyserg's eyes were cast in shadow, his head lowered. Ren had seen him like that before. "It's just that…there's something else. Conchi and Ponchi told me…and…"

"Go on." For better or for worse, Ren thought, it was better to have it out.

"Ren-kun, did you really cry for me?"

Outwardly Ren did not react, but inwardly he froze in panic. Tamao's damned spirits had told him everything. It was all he could do to keep a straight face. He hadn't wanted Lyserg to know about that.

But he did know. And there wasn't much to be done for it.

"Yes, I did," he admitted. It surprised him how easily the words came out.

"I didn't think anyone would," Lyserg continued mournfully. "In my dream, Duncan said that no one cries for us. Sometimes I think that he's right. Sometimes," he paused, swallowed. "Sometimes I fear that suddenly Yoh and everyone else won't like me anymore, like one day they'll just turn around and yell at me to go away." Ren did not reply. Lyserg half-expected Ren to turn on him in anger, to call him weak and foolish and ungrateful, but he knew that he had to go on.

"It's like…it's like they're just tolerating me. I betrayed them and…and…I don't have the right to be their friend." He fell silent, his cheeks burning with shame, hating himself for his most vile, treacherous feelings. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sarcasm, the anathema, and the blows.

"You must not feel that way," Ren eventually replied, his tone serious, making Lyserg look up in surprise. "You must not think that we would simply toss you aside. It's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry," Lyserg hung his head. "I know I should have more confidence in Yoh and everyone, but it's so hard."

"It's alright," Ren replied, softening. "I understand why."

"You do?"

"You said you never gave anyone love, well neither did I." Ren managed a rueful chuckle. "All my life I felt only hatred and sadness. I thought they were all that could be felt."

"Ren?" Lyserg stared at Ren in a mixture of pity and confusion. Was Ren actually opening up to him? Was his cold, stoic friend pouring out his heart? And why?

"Nothing changed until I met Yoh." Ren went on. "He made me realise that there were other feelings."

"I know," Lyserg looked at the floor again. "Before him, I thought friends were prizes to be won, assets to be earned."

"Yoh can see through people, you see," Ren went on. "He knows what's wrong with people, but expects them to figure it out for themselves. He doesn't realise that sometimes it just isn't enough. If anything, he made it worse for me because even though I know that there are other kinds of feelings, I don't know what they are."

He fell silent, staring at the floor, his eyes hidden.

"But now it's different." He turned his head, and Lyserg could make out a slight smile that he had never seen there before.

"When I'm with you, I feel warm inside." He put a hand on his heart. "Apart from Jun I've never really cared about anyone before. But when I see you I see someone whom I can protect. I feel as though I can be truly good when I'm with you."

"Then…we're friends," Lyserg grinned rather childishly.

"Yes, we are," Ren smiled back, sliding closer. "But there's more to it than that. There's something else I want to show you. Something…beautiful."

"Show…me?" Lyserg was confused, but he did not resist as Ren hugged him. He was in no mood to refuse the first hug he had received for a long time.

"You're so precious to me," Ren whispered, his voice wavering as hidden emotions arose. "Don't be afraid. Don't resist it. Just trust me." He pulled back, holding Lyserg surprisingly tight, to look him in the face. "It won't hurt. I promise." It was coming. He couldn't stop it now. He didn't _want_ to stop it.

"Ren?" Lyserg was now even more bewildered. "Ren, what are you…?" Then he faltered. He had never seen Ren like this.

"_Wo ai ni_" Ren whispered, leaning closer. "_Wo da airen."_ His eyes were closed, his lips…

"REN YOU PERVERT!"

Something struck Ren in the side of his head, knocking him sideways. Lyserg blinked in surprise, then noticed the tray and plates lying on the bed, realising that the object in question was probably his breakfast.

"Pilica-san?" He stared at the blue-haired girl standing in the doorway. She looked thunderstruck.

"You had to interefere didn't you!" Ren arose from behind the bed, scrambled egg dripping off his face. "You just had to walk in, didn't you!"

"Bloody hell!" Derfel entered at a run, then examined the scene. "Is this how you bring people their breakfast? No wonder you're single!"

"He tried to kiss Lyserg-kun!" Pilica shrieked. "What was I supposed to do!?"

"HE WHAT!?" exclaimed the others, piling into the room.

"I don't understand," Lyserg looked from Ren, to Pilica, to the others. "Why is everyone so upset?"

"He was trying to kiss Lyserg-kun!" Pilica pointed an accusing finger at Ren. "He was being all _lovey-dovey_!" she squirmed as she said it.

"YOU WOULD DEFLOWER MY BOY!? DIE!!" Ryu roared, boiling forward, hands hooking for Ren's throat…

…only to trip over Anna's outstretched foot.

"No, no, you misunderstand" a smiling Lyserg raised his hands to placate his friends. "Ren-kun was just being friendly."

"Friendly!?" Pilica looked as though she was about to have apoplexy. "Lyserg-kun, when a boy is being friendly, _he_ _does not try to put his tongue in your mouth_!"

"But he said it wouldn't hurt," Lyserg went on, in all innocence, not noticing Ren's frantic gesticulating. "He said wanted to show me something beautiful."

"HE'S A PERVERT!" Pilica grabbed at a vase and would have thrown it if Jessica hadn't grabbed it from her.

"AIEEEE!" Horohoro and Chocolove screamed, clutching each other in terror. "REN'S GAY!" Then they realised their position, and promptly disentangled themselves.

"Everyone, everyone!" Yoh clapped his hands, trying to calm things down. "I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding and…uh…what are you doing?" Tamao and Pilica had darted forward, grabbed the bewildered Lyserg and were carrying him like a rolled-up carpet.

"We are protecting Lyserg-kun's chastity!" Pilica proclaimed as they pushed their way out into the corridor. Yoh stared after them, wondering just what was going on. Ren just stood there, seething. Anna cocked an eyebrow, her first facial movement since entering the room.

"What complicated lives you people lead," Jessica commented, carefully replacing the vase.

* * *

(Finished at last. An extra-long chapter, since there was a lot I wanted to cover here. Yes, the moment you've all suspected has come at last. Will Lyserg return Ren's feelings? Or is it just a big misunderstanding after all?

Hao fans need not worry, he'll be back later. Anyway, I hope you liked the British shaman history I developed for this story, and there will be more details on that in later chapters. Until next time then!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took a few minutes to organise the chaos.

It was necessary to tie Ryu up to stop him from strangling Ren, and as such was put to work as ballast to restrain Horohoro. Thus, with the Ainu kept out of the dining room, there was enough food left for Lyserg to have some breakfast. After ensconcing Lyserg, his two self-appointed chaperones returned to the lounge, ready to participate in the interrogation.

"Okay Ren-kun," Yoh began, trying to be nice. "We know that Lyserg-kun looks, you know…pretty. But he's a _guy_, okay?"

"I know that," Ren replied, staring out of the window and pointedly ignoring all present.

"Well then, why did you?"

"Because I wanted to." Ren finally turned to face them, ignored their obvious shock. Only Anna seemed unaffected.

"Well…that's okay!" Yoh was in remarkably good mood about the affair. "If you're…_like that_. Nobody minds."

"Yes we do!" Horohoro and Ryu yelled.

"Why should I care whether you like it or not?" Ren replied with his customary arrogance. "What business is it of yours?"

"You're our friend!" Yoh protested. "And so is Lyserg-kun. Just tell us why."

"Because I love him."

For the first time in which any of them had known him, Ren sounded truly sincere.

"Stare at me all you want, I don't care." Ren was adamant. "He is the one most precious to me, the one who makes me feel…human."

There was silence. Even Tamao and Pilica looked a little less angry.

"Tao Ren, you are an idiot." It was Anna who broke the silence.

"What was that?"

"You know nothing about love, or else you would understand the problem." Anna looked him straight in the eye, deadly serious. "Lyserg is not a suitable partner for you."

"Who are you to make such a judgement!" Ren snapped. All gasped and stared at Anna, expecting horrific retaliation for his effrontery. But Anna did no such thing.

"Someone who knows a lot more about these things than you do." There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Do you anything about him at all?" she went on. "Do you think we're doing this out of homophobia?"

"What then?"

"Because Lyserg is even more clueless about relationships than you are." All stared at Anna as she spoke in her usual matter-of-fact way. "He has all the emotional maturity of a five-year-old. It would be completely inappropriate to let you have your way with him."

"What do you mean?" Ren was bewildered. "How is that possible?"

"He was a little child when his parents died," Anna explained. "The trauma stunted his emotions. Without help, he began to grow up in mind and body, but with his emotions left behind. What he wants, what he _needs_, not many people are willing to give him, because they don't understand. The last thing he needs is your lust, Tao Ren."

"It's not lust," Ren whispered, looking down at his hands. "I wouldn't hurt him. I _love_ him."

"Oh really?" Anna leaned closer, her head on one side. "What can _you_ give him? Can you give him a home? Can you give him a family?"

"I can give him a home," Ren looked her in the face, golden eyes suddenly defiant. "The Tao have safe-houses in this country too. But most of all, I can give him love. The love of my heart, for the first time in my life."

Anna sighed as the screaming match broke out again. Ren had chosen the worst possible time to find his heart, and the worst possible object for his new-found feelings.

And _who_ was going to have to sort it out?

* * *

"Frankly I'm not surprised," Jessica commented as Lyserg ate. "You've always been a bit pretty." This was enough to make Lyserg choke rather violently. Derfel sighed and whacked Lyserg hard on the back. 

"Why do people keep saying that?" Lyserg managed to say when the coughing stopped.

"Because it's true," Jessica smiled. "Remember that time when you were four and you…"

"Please," Lyserg put up a hand as if to ward off a blow, face reddening. "Don't bring that up."

"What?" Derfel spoke up, amused. "That time you threw a fit and dropped your pants in front of Rebecca Saunders?"

Lyserg slumped in defeat, face scarlet, while Jessica giggled at the memory.

"Such things aside," Derfel's tone was serious. "We have a problem, Lyserg Diethyl."

"Of course," Lyserg replied, wiping his mouth. "The Knights will…"

"I meant _another_ matter," Derfel almost snarled the words. "The matter of the Shaman Tournament." Lyserg lowered his eyes. Jessica gave Derfel a dark look.

"You joined with Yoh Asakura and his group," Derfel began. "You travelled with them for a while, and then you ran off with the X-Laws." Lyserg started noticeably at the mention of them. "Funny thing, I never took you for a religious fanatic."

"Derfel…" Jessica's tone was hostile.

"Yet, when Hao wiped them out, all of a sudden you're back with Asakura." Derfel moved closer to Lyserg, leaning closer as though to whisper in his ear. "Do I detect a certain inconsistency?"

"Say what you mean," Lyserg replied quietly.

"I'm wondering as to where your loyalties lie!" Derfel snarled. "Asakura tells me you faced Nimrod of your own free will. Were you trying to switch sides again? Well were you!? OATHBREAKER!"

"Derfel!" Jessica snapped. "Stop that right now!"

"I don't hear him denying it!"

"What gives you the right to persecute him!?" Jessica was in a towering fury. "What gives you the right to…!"

"No, Jessica, he's right," Lyserg spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse. "I am a traitor. I betrayed Yoh for the chance to kill Hao."

"So you are an oathbreaker," Derfel said malevolently. "I should have known. Just like your father."

"I am a traitor," Lyserg went on. "But I'm not an oathbreaker. I never took an oath to anyone." This revelation brought a pause. Morphine fluttered around his head, trying to comfort him.

"Really," Derfel said, seeming somewhat deflated. "Well then, you should have done."

"What is it with you and oaths?" Jessica put her arms protectively around Lyserg's shoulders.

"People break their promises too often," Derfel replied petulantly. "Look…I understand that Lyserg isn't responsible for his father, but we still need to know if he can be trusted."

"I'm not surprised," Jessica humphed. "You don't trust anyone."

"Nonetheless," Derfel took Lyserg's chin in one calloused hand and lifted it, looking him in the eyes. "Where do your loyalties lie, Lyserg Diethyl? That is, assuming they lie anywhere at all."

Lyserg was silent, staring back at him. Then he took Derfel's hand and lowered it from his chin. Derfel did not resist.

"Yoh." Lyserg said defiantly. "I am loyal to Yoh. That's all there is." Derfel stared at him, as though appraising him, then shrugged.

"Fine," he said casually. "That'll do for now." He headed off towards the lounge. "Let's see what this lot are screaming about." There was to be sure a considerable hubbub coming from the lounge.

"I'm sorry Lyserg," Jessica said, hugging him closer. "I can't believe he said those things."

"It's okay Jessica," Lyserg murmured, hugging her back. "It's not as bad as it was."

"Still, he's got no business putting you down," Jessica let go and wandered over to the window, not quite able to look him in the eye. "I fought in the war, which is more than he ever did. I know that the difference between right and wrong isn't always clear."

"Anyway," Lyserg faltered, then cleared his throat. "How…how are you…Jessica?"

"Funny time to ask me that," Jessica commented after a short pause. "How long has it been since we last spoke? Before the tournament?" At the mention of the Shaman Fight, Lyserg looked away, ashamed.

"Jessica, I…"

"I wanted to go with you," Jessica said reproachfully. "I thought we could team up and go after that bastard Hao. But you just disappeared, without so much as a note."

"Jessica I'm sorry," Lyserg's face burned with shame and remorse. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me!?" Jessica snorted, turning to face him. "As I recall, Lyserg Diethyl, _you_ were the one who needed protecting! From yourself if from nothing else!"

"What you were doing was so important!" Lyserg pleaded. "What you're doing now is _even more_ important! The rebels would've had a rough time without you."

"Oh yes," Jessica's tone was suddenly sarcastic. "Sitting around keeping house while people were fighting and dying!"

"That's not fair Jessica!" Lyserg replied, suddenly angry. "You said yourself you didn't want to fight anymore!"

"I know." Jessica deflated. "I know. It's just that…I suppose I felt guilty, seeing all the others fighting and…suffering. But you're right. I'd had enough after that raid up in Oxford."

"I remember," Lyserg's anger had faded as quickly as it came. "Four of us, we got nine of them. I…" He looked down at his hands. "I…killed."

"You took it really well," Jessica said wistfully. "I cried for days after my first. But he would've killed me if I hadn't. It was a Necromancer, I think. He put his hand up my skirt, the bastard."

"Mine was a Swordmaster," Lyserg managed a rueful chuckle. "They always picked on me. I don't know why."

"Lyserg, you should have said something," Jessica walked up to him, sadness in her eyes. "I…I know you never really thought of me as a friend, but I'm here. I'm here for you, and I always have been."

"Jessica…"

"You never thought of us as your friends, but we thought the world of you." She looked close to tears. He had never seen her cry before. "If only…I wish you had known…how important you are to all of us."

"I don't understand," and he didn't. "I'm only one person. The cause…it was so much bigger than me. Bigger than any of us."

"We weren't interested in the cause." Now the tears were there. "Not us, not our cell. We didn't fight to kill the Masters. The truth is…" she paused, as though making some terrible decision. "The truth is…we were fighting for you."

Lyserg felt a terrible feeling well up inside him. He knew it well. Remorse, grief and guilt melded together, and he felt as though it would swallow him.

"You…you can't." He denied it. He _had _to deny it. He could not bear the meaning of her words. "How could you…" He hung his head, and felt the shameful tears running down his face once again.

"Why?" He whispered, sorrow overwhelming him. "All the suffering. All the sacrifice. How can I…what can I…?"

"It's okay," Jessica enfolded him in her arms, laying his head on her shoulder. "It's enough that you're safe. All that matters is that you're safe."

"It's too much," Lyserg whimpered, hugging her back. "I can't bear it."

"_If only you knew,"_ Jessica thought sadly. "_If only you knew."_

* * *

"Ne, Anna, who were you calling?" Yoh asked as Anna put away her new mobile phone. In the middle of the room, Tamao and Pilica were untying Horohoro and Ryu, while Ren stared out of the window and Faust and Eliza cuddled in a corner. Derfel had mooched off somewhere. 

"Just checking on our purchases, _anata_," she replied casually. "They got shipped this morning."

"Oh," Yoh was mildly surprised. "Did you send everyone else's?"

"Of course. It's easier than carrying it all."

"That must've been expensive," Yoh pointed out. "Especially all those gifts for the family." Across the room, Tamao whimpered at the memory.

"It was. But don't worry, Lyserg-san is covering it for us."

"Is he?" Yoh was bewildered. "I thought his assets got frozen."

"They were, but I got his money unfrozen. I paid his solicitors a visit."

Yoh sighed inwardly, feeling rather sorry for them. Even lawyers did not deserve the holy terror.

"So I dipped into it to cover our expenses," Anna went on. At this, Yoh broke out of his reverie.

"Anna…what kind of expenses?"

"Everything," Anna replied nonchalantly.

"Anna!" Yoh protested. "That's Lyserg-kun's money! You can't just spend it!"

"I'll reimburse him later," Anna reassured him. "Though I have to admit, we went through it rather quickly."

The room suddenly went silent.

"Okay," Anna appeared calm, but there was a hint of threat in her tone. "How much did you swipe from my purse?"

"Well," Horohoro massaged the back of his neck. "There was…kind of…"

"I'll check," Manta flipped open his laptop. "It's lucky I didn't delete Lyserg-san's details yet." He tapped at the keys, bringing up a series of windows containing information that Yoh could not decipher, even as he watched over Manta's shoulder.

"So, Manta-kun, how much did we spend?"

Manta did not reply, but simply stared at the screen, aghast. Anna peered over his other shoulder. A muscle in her cheek twitched.

"Manta-kun?" Yoh was surprised. "How bad is it?"

"Lyserg-kun…he's…"

"I'm what?" Anna slammed the laptop shut with one hand and clamped the other over Manta's mouth, stifling his screams, as Lyserg entered the room.

"He's up!" Yoh was thinking remarkably quickly. "He was gonna say Lyserg-kun's up and about! You're all better!" Lyserg gave Yoh an odd look. Then, trusting as ever, he smiled.

"Anyway, Lyserg-kun," Yoh gestured towards Tamao. "Tamao-chan knows where my spare clothes are. Not that there's anything wrong with bunny rabbits, or pink, but you might wanna change."

"Oh?" Lyserg blushed. "Well, these pyjamas _are_ borrowed."

"Yeah, but go with Tamao-chan, okay?" He patted Lyserg on the shoulder and watched him follow Tamao upstairs. Once they were gone, Anna re-opened the laptop, thus releasing Manta's trapped hands, and removed her hand from his face.

"You guys," Manta hissed, hunched over the laptop. "I…can't…believe…you guys."

"Whaddya mean?" Yoh looked over his shoulder at the screen again. "What's wrong?"

"YOU BANKRUPTED LYSERG-SAN!" Manta erupted.

"What!? No way!" Yoh was horrified. "I…we didn't spend that much!" He paused, then looked up at the others.

"Guys…exactly what did you all spend money on?"

"Well…?" Pilica began, counting on her fingers. "There was the gifts for the Asakuras, we got Tamao-chan some nice stuff too since she's got a tiny wardrobe. I bought some really cute stuff too, and Anna-san took us out to lunch a few times before you guys got here…" Yoh's heart sank lower with every instalment as Pilica rattled off a longer and longer list of expenses.

"How…?" Manta shuddered. "How could you…?"

"Everything's so expensive in London," Pilica replied sheepishly.

"I _do not believe it_!" Jessica was looking at the screen now. "I can't believe you went and cleared him out! Where did you eat, the Ritz!?"

"There's a debit for the Ritz here!" Manta confirmed. "How could you guys do it!?"

"I don't see you confessing!" Ryu roared. "You really let yourself go on those trinkets at the Tower!"

"That was my own money!"

"Anna! Quickly!" Yoh turned in desperation to Anna. "Call them! We have to give all the stuff back!"

"Reciepts!" Anna snapped, holding out her hand. "Now!"

"Onnichan!" Pilica turned to her brother. "You've got the receipts, right?"

"Yeah, I gave him mine too," Chocolove spoke up. "He said he needed them."

"Well…" Horohoro massaged the back of his neck. "Well…the thing is…"

"Horohoro-kun," Ryu said in a dubious tone. "What exactly did you do with the receipts?"

"Well…you see," Horohoro looked ready to flee. "There was no toilet paper…so…"

There was a very, _very_, long pause.

"Horohoro-kun," Yoh said quietly. "You are…the limit."

"Well what was I supposed to do!?" Horohoro pointed an accusing finger at Jessica. "What kind of hostess forgets to put out toilet paper!?"

"I always…!" Jessica began, then suddenly stopped, looking distinctly unsettled. "You didn't by any chance use the _upstairs_ toilet…did you?"

"Yeah, so?" Jessica sighed and deflated, leaving Horohoro and everyone else thoroughly confused.

"Jessica-san?"

"No no, it's all right!" Jessica replied in a tone of resignation and despair. "I don't think it'll have done any serious damage this time."

"So…who's gonna tell him?" asked a very sheepish Horohoro, not wanting to think about what her statement implied.

"I think I should be the one," Ren turned from the window to face them, a thoroughly evil grin on his face. At this, their minds were all assailed by variations on the same image.

"_Oh Ren, what shall I do!? I trusted them and now I'm bankrupt!"_

"_There there, my love. I shall protect you always."_

"_Oh Ren!"_

"_Wo ai ni…"_

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ryu recovered first. "I know what you have in mind!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Ren replied airily. "You blew all his money on souvenirs and clothes, so now it makes even more sense that he move in with me. He will want for nothing."

"Nothing except his virginity!" Pilica shrieked.

"I am not that way inclined!" Ren snapped back. "I have no interest in…_that_ sort of thing!"

"You could have fooled us!" Horohoro yelled. "Pilica's right, you're a pervert!"

"I'll go," Yoh stepped between them and headed up the stairs. "Just don't kill each other while I'm gone."

* * *

"_Where are you hiding Nimrod?" _Jianliang scanned the rooftops, frustration growing. But there was no sign of his supposed brother-knight. 

"_Damn it! I have to bring him back! It might be the only way to…"_ His thoughts faltered as he remembered Leonatos's rejection. The same cold dread returned to chill his soul, tormenting him with thoughts he didn't want to face. Could what Ogun had said be true? Could there really be no room for Leonatos and himself? Had they sacrificed it when they swore themselves to the Lord?

"_Leonatos…I'll prove myself to you once again. You'll see!"_ He had to. He _had _to. If Leonatos' respect was all he could have, then he would have it.

"Having trouble, Jianliang of the Morning Star?" It was all he could do not to start at the voice. He knew who it was immediately, but it was the last person he had expected to encounter.

"Not particularly, Enyo of the Bitter Chains," he replied, with exaggerated formality. "Merely searching for a runaway comrade."

"Hunting the hunter I see," Enyo moved up to stand beside him. "Nimrod of the Spirit Wind, latest Knight of Avalon, suddenly gone AWOL. And after that idiot Uhtred lost my masterpiece along with the dowser."

Jianliang failed to suppress a shudder. The pleasures Enyo had found with the imprisoned Hao Asakura did not bear thinking about.

"It seems strange, that's all," Enyo went on. "Strange that Leonatos is not here. Have you two fallen out?"

"No!" Jianliang replied, far too quickly. "No…it's just that…"

"Oh, shame," Enyo saw right through him. "Watching the two of you was so…titillating."

"Have a care, Enyo," Jianliang snarled. "You speak of something sacred."

"Is something sacred so easily broken?" The other Knight turned to look him in the face, and Jianliang could see the patronising smile under the shadow of the hood. It was all he could do not to lash out.

"No need to kick off at me," Enyo soothed. "It's a nice little object lesson for you. For you see, love is weakness," the Knight went on, voice suddenly harsh. "It is betrayal of the self, of one's strength and spirit. To love is to be imprisoned, disempowered, trapped…"

They both started. There it was, just for an instant, but they had both felt it.

"Ahhh," Enyo breathed. "_There_ he is. I think I'll tag along, since I've nothing better to do for the moment."

"You can if you want," Jianliang said in noncommittal reply. "Perceval! Integration!"

Enyo watched him for a moment as he came in to land on the opposing rooftop, sprint along, then leap again.

"Morgan." At the mention of her name, Enyo's spirit appeared. A harsh-faced woman, clad in a tabard of chainmail over a velvet dress lined with fur.

"I attend."

"We follow. Integration!"

* * *

"So, Lyserg-kun, that's about the size of it," Yoh finished. 

Lyserg did not reply at first, but sat where he was on the bed, staring at the floor. Yoh watched him, fearing what he might say or do.

"It's okay, Yoh-kun," he said eventually. "I don't mind."

"Lyserg-kun?" Yoh was genuinely surprised. "But they…_we_ completely cleared you out. I mean…most people would be ready to kill."

"It's okay Yoh-kun, really," Lyserg looked up at him, smiling. "It wasn't going to last me forever. I'm…I'm glad it did someone some good."

"Lyserg-kun…"

"I had all that money for so many years," Lyserg went on, a little sadness creeping into his tone. "It kept me in food and shelter, but…it didn't make me happy, Yoh-kun."

"The thing is…Lyserg-kun," Yoh cleared his throat, wondering how best to continue. "Ren-kun was saying that he wants you to move in with him."

"Move in with Ren?" Lyserg cocked his head in surprise. "Would that be all right?"

"Yeah yeah sure!" Yoh replied too quickly. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with you moving in with Ren-kun, you know, just for somewhere to live and…stuff."

"Yoh-kun, what does Ren want with me?" Lyserg looked down again, evidently confused. "Everybody made such a fuss. What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Yoh sat down on the bed next to him. "I mean…isn't it obvious?"

"No," Lyserg blushed. "The thing is…I don't know much about this at all. I…I know about babies and all that, but I don't know about…well…any of it."

"_Anna was right,"_ Yoh thought, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Lyserg-kun, I don't know for sure what Ren-kun wants from you either. It's not very clear. But what matters is what _you _want Lyserg-kun. You gotta stick to what you're comfortable with."

"What _I _want?" Lyserg blushed again, looking away. "I…I…"

"Come on, tell me," Yoh encouraged him, reaching around to pat his shoulder. "I don't mind."

"I like…" Lyserg faltered. "Well…Ren hugged me."

"You like being hugged? That's fine!" Yoh replied cheerfully, as the sinking feeling got worse and worse.

"But really I…I just want…someone to be there…for me." Lyserg's face was scarlet, his voice barely audible. "I just want…to matter to someone."

"Well…okay," Yoh patted his shoulder again, somewhat gingerly. "Oh, but I nearly forgot." Lyserg looked at him in surprise as Yoh reached into his pocket. "I found it at the Cemetery after your fight with Nimrod. I think its okay." Lyserg's eyes went wide as Yoh pulled his crystal pendulum from his pocket.

"Yoh-kun…"

"Here," Yoh held it up to reveal a lanyard made out of the cable. He looped it over Lyserg's head, so that the pendulum hung at his throat like a keepsake. "If you learn armour-oversoul then you can still use it. Or just keep it safe if you wanna build another launcher." He grinned. For a moment, Lyserg just stared at it, holding it in his hand, then finally he looked up.

"Yoh-kun," his eyes were bright and seemed to sparkle. "Thank you."

"Uh…huh," Yoh blushed and massaged the back of his neck. "Lyserg-kun…it's nothing…really…"

"Boys are so cold." Yoh jumped as Anna spoke from the doorway. "Such a touching moment. Would a hug hurt that much?"

"Anna," Yoh sighed, defeated.

"Anyway, if you two are done bonding, come downstairs," Anna said curtly. "We need to plan our next move, once the Druid's finished committing _irregularities_ in the downstairs toilet."

"Okay, but have you seen Amidamaru around?" Yoh changed the subject quickly, pointedly not dwelling on the subject of _irregularities. _

"I haven't seen him either," Anna replied without changing her tone. "But the house is spirit-shielded, so he probably got stuck in a crawlspace or something." She paused, as though listening, then got down on her knees and put her ear to the floor.

"Anna?" Yoh said, bewildered. She did not reply, but lifted her head from the floor and put her hand down on the same spot. Whispering something Yoh could not make out, she _reached_ into the floor, a strange aura surrounding her hand, and pulled.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru wailed as he emerged from the floor. "Yoh-dono!"

"Amidamaru!?" Yoh was now even more bewildered. "What happened to you?"

"The pipes, Yoh-dono!" the ghost moaned. "I was stuck all night! And after Horohoro-dono…!"  
"Enough!" Anna thrust out a hand to silence him. "We _really _don't want to know about…"

There was a crash from below, screams and shouting. All froze.

"Anna-sama! What was that!?" Lyserg exclaimed.

"This safe-house is compromised," Anna said quietly. "Big time." She glanced at Yoh, he nodded, and they all sprinted from the room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw the shamans assembled in the lounge, oversouls formed, ready for battle. All were staring in undisguised horror.

And there it was, standing in the hall, in front of the open door, mailed fists clenched at its side, ragged cloak billowing in the morning breeze. Its skin had been pale before, but now it was grey, stretched over the skull like cling-film. Eyes like slivers of ice swivelled to the stairs. And there was recognition there.

"Yoh Asakura, Lyserg Diethyl," Nimrod hissed. Even the voice sounded like death. "We have unfinished business."

* * *

(Apologies for the wait once again, I wasn't quite sure how to continue. I'm amazed at the stir the little scene between Lyserg and Ren caused, but none of you seemed to really mind. Kudos to LackHonesty in particular. For Ren to have property in Britain makes perfect sense. And I'll do my best with the mandarin, to all of you who commented on it. I hope my attempts at humour worked well enough and that there was good chemistry between the characters. I'm particularly proud of Nimrod's appearance here at the end. Until next time then. Reviews are much appreciated.) 


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry this took so long. Thanks to all for reviewing, and to ade5kira in particular.)

Chapter 14

"Hey Duncan-chan!" Yoh waved with apparent cheerfulness, causing everyone else to fall over backwards. "How's it going?"

"Yoh Asakura, as always the grinning fool," Nimrod hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you not know what you're up against?"

"Of course!" Yoh chuckled and cocked his head. "You're Duncan-chan!" Nimrod's skeletal face did not so much as twitch, but they could all see his fists clench.

"I have business with you," his voice had a croaking quality, as though it had remained unused for too long. "I would know the truth."

"What truth, Duncan-chan?"

"Yoh-kun," Manta hissed, staring at Nimrod as though he were the Grim Reaper. "Could you please not _taunt_ the deranged shaman!?"

"But it's just right for him," Yoh chuckled again. "Isn't he cute!?"

"Yoh-kun," Pilica whimpered from behind Jessica. "Please tell me you have a plan."

"Duncan…" Lyserg reached out a hand.

"Silence!" Nimrod did not even look at him. He pointed an armoured finger at Yoh. "You will come with me," Nimrod gestured curtly. "Then we can talk in private. Your friends will not follow us…if they know what's good for them."

"You can talk right here!" Anna snapped.

"It's okay!" Yoh was still grinning. "Duncan-chan won't hurt me!" And with that, he followed Nimrod out into the street. He continued to follow, moving in leaps and bounds over the rooftops, not entirely sure where Nimrod was leading him, wondering if his friends were following on. In the end they came to a park, he did not know which one. As they landed on the grass, he saw no one else about. A line of trees shielded them from the street.

"You're probably wondering why I bother with this," Nimrod stood with his back to Yoh. "Why the dramatics? Why is the area always deserted when something's about to happen?"

"You don't look well," Yoh replied in a more neutral tone than before. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"I do not eat, I do not sleep," Nimrod turned to face him, and it was all Yoh could do not to shudder. "For me to be alive is a means to an end."

"Really," Yoh sounded less than enthusiastic. "And what end is that?"

"For now, I want to know," Nimrod advanced on Yoh, his eyes intense. "I want to know what happened to Uhtred last night."

"That's all?" Yoh was surprised.

"You will tell me," Nimrod snarled. "You will tell me what happened. I _need_ to know why he died."

"What _you_ need is a large meal, a hot bath" Yoh sniffed. "Make that two baths, and a good night's sleep." He grinned his grin. "You'll feel better about yourself."

"Do not trifle with me Yoh Asakura!" Nimrod roared. "Tell me what happened or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"You want to know that badly?" Yoh shrugged, as though it were nothing at all. "Your boss killed him."

Nimrod froze, continuing to stare into Yoh's eyes.

"It's true," Yoh went on, his tone more serious. "All he did was say his own name and he went up in flames, courtesy of your precious Lord of Avalon."

"You lie," Nimrod hissed, storming away from him. "Uhtred was loyal! The _most_ loyal! The Lord wouldn't burn him just like that!"

"Say it then." Nimrod stopped cold. Yoh just stood there, hands in his pockets, entirely casual. "Say your name. Say _my name is Duncan_. Say it, if you're not afraid."

Nimrod did not reply.

"You can't, can you?" Yoh stated. "You can't even say your own name. You let him take it from you, and for what?"

"It is of no use to me," Nimrod replied, a touch of petulance in his tone. "What good is a name compared to the power I was offered?"

"You're kinda twisted, aren't you Duncan?" Yoh chuckled. "Giving up your name for a little more power. Was Lyserg really that unbearable?"

"He never taught me anything of use," Nimrod said resentfully. "Only simple exercises and pathetic cantrips. I longed for real power, but he would not give it to me."

"Everyone has to start somewhere. You're already paying the price for not mastering the basics." Yoh was suddenly serious. "You can't handle it."

"I can handle it just fine!" Nimrod snarled back. "It has served me well."

"You can't handle it," Yoh repeated, now deadly serious. "He put something inside you and you can't control it. It's eating away at your soul."

"So what if it is?" There was just a little uncertainty in Duncan's tone. "I want power. I agreed to his terms because he offered me power. If I lose my soul, I suppose it's only fair."

"That's not what you really feel." Yoh was not deterred by his apparent _sang froid_. "You know inside that the price is too high. You don't want to do this anymore, do you Duncan?"

"Naivete," Nimrod snorted. "Power is all that matters."  
"Uhtred understood at the end," Yoh went on. "He didn't want to kill people any more, but thought he had no choice. In the end, he was so sick of it that he chose death rather than carry on like that." Nimrod half-turned, looking at Yoh with one eye. Yoh smiled gently.

"Derfel-san told me about the war," the smile faded a little. "I sorta feel sorry for you all. Spending all your time learning how to fight, never knowing when your loved ones might be killed, when _you_ might be killed." Something stirred in Yoh's mind, like a memory he couldn't quite conjure.

"Never knowing the sweetness of candy, or the sound of birdsong," the words came out, sad and regretful. "The warmth of family, or the joy of friendship. I don't understand how you could live like that."

Was that a glistening in Nimrod's sunken eye? The beginning of a tear?

"An ancient war foisted on you from the moment you were born," Yoh's smile returned, gentle and sincere. "How could I not feel sorry for you?"

"Then…you must understand." Nimrod's voice was hoarse, the malice gone. "You must understand…why it had to be done." He turned fully, looking Yoh in the eyes once again. "The war had to end. It was the only way left to us."

"Left to _them_" Yoh insisted. "You missed out on the massacres, remember? You're not really one of them."

"Nevertheless," Nimrod went on, shuddering just a little. "It was the only way. The Masters would not change, and they would not submit, not even to the most powerful shaman in the country. They would not bend, so they had to be broken."

"Maybe you're right. I can't know for sure, because I wasn't here. But that doesn't mean you have to carry on like this."

"I can't be anything else." Nimrod looked away in shame. "Not after what I have done. I must take my place at my Lord's side, on Avalon. There I will dwell with him, for all eternity."

"You don't _have_ to," Yoh insisted. "You can change. You can get better. Lyserg did, so can you. You can…" Yoh faltered suddenly as Nimrod's shuddering got worse.

"What…have…you…done…to…me?" he snarled, clenching a fist. "You're trying…to deceive me…"

"No," Yoh pleaded. "You have a choice. You don't want to fight anymore and you don't have to."

"Oh but I do," Nimrod drew his sword and rounded on Yoh, gimlet eyes malevolent. "I have to. It's all I have left."

"No it isn't! Listen to your heart!"

"I HAVE NO HEART!" Nimrod roared. He leapt at Yoh, sword aimed for his heart.

It struck empty air as Yoh dived sideways. Nimrod turned to face him as Yoh rolled and got up, drawing Harusame as he rose.

"This time I remembered," Yoh commented, pulling the Antiquity from where it was secured on his trouser leg. "Now you get to see my double medium technique. Even Michael couldn't handle it."

Nimrod snarled and attacked, swinging his sword in a deadly upper-cut that would have cut Yoh in half had he not ducked. Nimrod swung again, Yoh dodged again, rolling to his feet, double-medium formed.

"Back down," he said. Nimrod did not reply, but stared at the glowing blue blade for a few moments, the rage in his countenance fading. Uncertainty was creeping in, fear.

"Impressive," he commented. "But how did you...?" Yoh did not reply, but simply patted his other trouser leg, where a small black tablet was strapped. For all his bluster, Nimrod had failed to notice it.

"To have created a double medium," he went on, evidently impressed. "What I would have given for such power."

"You've given too much already," Yoh replied severely. "It's time to take back your life."

"There is no life for me!" Nimrod snarled, flicking away his cloak to reveal the blades strapped to his arms. "There is nothing left for me! But I can at least keep a promise!"

The blades began to glow. Yoh braced himself.

"Spirits of the Firmament, come forth in the name of Avalon! I, Nimrod of the Spirit Wind, summon and conjure you!"

"Don't do it, Duncan," Yoh whispered.

"Shatter the hard bones! Rend the living flesh!" Nimrod thrust his arms forward. "**GO!"**

The blades exploded from his arms, rushing forward like missiles. Yoh concentrated, pouring furyoku into the oversoul. The characteristic red plates surrounding the hilt expanded with a series of metallic clunks, forming into a shield.

To Yoh's shock, the oversoul did not stop the blades. They slid through it with little loss of power, forcing Yoh to gyrate on the spot. It was all he could do to dodge the blades as they passed. One barely missed his face, the slipstream leaving a hot thread of pain along his cheek.

"How do you like my blade spirits?" Nimrod sneered. "Far better than what you faced the last time!"

Yoh did not reply. He had already fallen into that particular state of mind, that focus of thought that had taken so much training to prepare. He did not have to think about what he was doing. As the blades began their approach, he was already moving, his gleaming sword already rising to block.

He deflected the first away, and in the same movement caught the second, pirouetting on one foot, bringing his blade down to block the third. He ducked, letting the blades pass over his head, and thrust his sword ahead, aiming it at Nimrod. With a thought, the blade extended, racing towards Nimrod's torso. He saw it coming and tried to dodge, but was just too late. Though the blade did not connect fully, it sliced across his chest, the force knocking him off his feet, spinning him in the air. He thumped to the ground, his oversouls dissolving, the blades dropping to the ground.

Slowly, grunting in pain, Nimrod rose to his feet, and Yoh felt a sudden twinge. Something was not quite right. Nimrod's sunken eyes were bloodshot and bulging with rage. Yet the vessels snaking across his eyes were not red, but a strange glittering green. Yoh was now more than a little nervous.

"You think…it will end…so easily?" Nimrod croaked. His mail-coat was rent where Yoh's oversoul had cut it. A long crimson slash was visible in the grey flesh underneath, blood trickling from the edges.

"No more, Duncan," Yoh whispered.

"You think…I'll be…beaten?" Nimrod's body now bore a spectral sheen, almost like that of an oversoul. His breathing was fast and ragged, but he seemed to be getting stronger somehow.

"Don't do it, Duncan," Yoh pleaded, more loudly than before. "Don't let it…"

"You think I'll give in to you!?" Nimrod snarled, his voice contorting as that strange something rose inside him. His eyes glowed that same spectral green, casting his emaciated face into sharp relief.

"Stop it Duncan!" Yoh was desperate, frightened by the whatever-it-was rising up inside Nimrod. He could _feel_ it growing stronger, feeding off Nimrod's anger and pain, taking over.

"Because of you I can't even keep a promise! I HATE YOU!" The green glow grew brighter, seeming to dance upon him like flames. In an instant his entire body was wreathed in green fire. It was all Yoh could do not to flinch, not from the heat, but from the anger and hatred that came off him in waves. Only once before had he endured such a psychic pummelling. Only in one other had he sensed such darkness.

But there was something else underneath. Something he could not quite detect, something…

Nimrod came on like lightning, sword whipping from his side to skewer him. Yoh was quick, managing to block the strike but only just. Nimrod attacked, again and again, the blows raining down with preternatural speed. It was all Yoh could do to keep himself from being diced alive.

He could not be certain what it was that had possessed Nimrod, but it was powerful enough to make him sweat. Blocking again, he pushed upwards forcefully, knocking Nimrod's sword up and away. Before the crazed shaman could react, Yoh jumped and spin-kicked, sending him stumbling backwards. Yoh landed on his feet. He _had _to finish this battle soon, but how to do it without hurting Nimrod?

"Enough! Gryphin!" roared a voice from his left. Yoh looked up in surprise to see Derfel standing there.

"Gryphin," he said, his tone severe. "Out of that boy. You have no claim on him." Nimrod stared straight at the Druid, eyes now entirely obscured by the green glow.

"Back down, Druid," he replied in a voice not his own. "You will only suffer if you interfere."

"And watch you destroy another young soul?" Derfel shifted, holding his staff across his chest as if to fight. "No, Gryphin. You _will_ release Duncan."

"Derfel of Ynys Mon," came the voice again, as Nimrod straightened up. "I would have let you live. But you have made your choice." Nimrod thrust out his right hand. A plume of emerald fire burst from his palm and headed straight for Derfel. Yoh was frantic, moving quickly to intercept, but knowing that he was too late. The beam was just too fast.

Derfel stood firm. As the beam closed in he swung his staff to bat it away. They connected, and the beam glanced sideways. It struck a nearby tree, exploding it into scorched fragments. Yoh stared in wonderment as Derfel resumed his stance, apparently unaffected.

"That body does you no favours, Gryphin."

"He's right," Yoh spoke up, moving to stand next to Derfel. "I don't know who you are, but you've got no right to control Duncan like that."

"No right?" Gryphin/Nimrod cocked his head in feigned confusion. "He is my property, since he took the oath. Perhaps he should have known better."

"I know someone like you," Yoh replied sadly. "Someone who uses people and tosses them aside."

"Unlike your brother, I don't conceal the truth." Nimrod's face sneered. "When I plan to screw someone over, I don't lie about it. That way, they have only themselves to blame." There was malevolence in his tone, and just a hint of bitterness.

"It's sad that you feel that way," Yoh looked him in the eyes. "It makes for a lonely life."

"It's always lonely at the top, Yoh Asakura." The face twisted into a particularly malevolent smirk that reminded Yoh of when he first met Ren. "For that's where I'm heading. It would behove you not to get in my way."

"You're probably right." Yoh smiled. "This isn't my business, and I don't know enough to make a decision either way." He pointedly ignored the look Derfel gave him. "But I want to know why you want Lyserg so badly."

"The Dowser, yes," Gryphin sounded as though he were remembering something trivial. "I have need of him. Pure hearts don't come cheap. Simply turn him over to me and we need never meet again."

"I won't."

"Are you sure?" Gryphin asked mildly. "Pure hearts are hard to find, but life once lost is harder still."

"You can threaten me all you want," Yoh grinned his grin. "I won't give Lyserg-kun to you. I don't think you know how to look after him properly."

"Such levity," Gryphin chuckled. "I would regret having to destroy such a wit. But not today," he added quickly, as Yoh reached for Harusame. "I must be off, but two of my inestimable followers will clean up this mess for you." The green glow faded from Nimrod's eyes, and Yoh could sense something diminish from him, that same darkness he had sensed before.

Then he saw them.

They appeared seeming out of nowhere, much as Derfel had done. Two of them, as Gryphin had said, dressed in those familiar hooded cloaks.

"Yoh Asakura," said the one of the left, lowering his hood. "You and the Druid can go now."

"You must be Jianliang," Yoh said, noting his appearance, and the scale mail visible under his cloak.

"I am," the warrior replied. "And this is…"

"Enyo of the Bitter Chains," his companion interjected, lowering his hood. Like Nimrod, his head was crudely shaved, his face thin, made harsh by some hidden darkness. But there was a certain quality to it that both Nimrod and Jianliang lacked, a softer quality, somewhat more rounded.

"Don't worry Asakura," Enyo smiled, revealing blood-flecked teeth. "We haven't come to fight, only to collect." He gestured at Nimrod, who was struggling to his feet. Yoh regarded this as-yet unknown Knight of Avalon. He wore chainmail much like that worn by Nimrod, with the uniform black cloak, but with two short swords sheathed at his waist instead of a single blade. He gave off much the same aura as the other knights.

But there was still that slight difference. Something Yoh could not quite put his finger on.

A sudden sound caught his attention. He saw that Nimrod was still standing, but he was obviously in a bad way. His breathing was ragged, and blood ran bright down his stomach from the cut Yoh had given him. He had also used up most if not all of his furyoku. Gawain was hovering by his shoulder, looking very worried.

"Gawain," Jianliang said curtly. "Come here." Gawain looked up at them, fear in his eyes.

"You can't!" he protested. "He's…" he faltered, as he saw the look on Enyo's harsh face. "He's…your brother-knight."

"Brother-knight?" Enyo laughed ruefully. "He's a pointless tag-along who couldn't meet the standard. He's refuse for us to collect."

Yoh watched Nimrod as he stood shuddering, eyes squeezed shut, and felt sorry for him. He knew what was happening. It had happened to Lyserg once long ago, during the Tournament.

"Duncan…"

"Stay out of this!" Nimrod croaked, turning to face his former comrades. "You…cannot…just toss me…aside. Not…after what….I sacrificed."

"There's no point in trying to resist, _Duncan_," Enyo replied airily. "You could at least die with dignity. That's the best you're going to get."

"I…swore…my life…to Lord Gryphin…" Nimrod gagged, his legs wobbling, but he somehow remained standing. "I foreswore…all worldly things…save those he gave me. I foreswore…the company…of friends...outside our Order. I foreswore…my _soul_…for power. If you want rid of me…" he drew his sword. "Then fight me."

Enyo shrugged. "Very well, if you really want to. Run along now Asakura, this won't be much fun to watch."

Yoh looked from Enyo, to Nimrod, back to Enyo, then to Nimrod again. There really was no choice.

"No."

"No?" Enyo seemed amused. "You mean to resist us for his sake? That would not be in your best interests."

"Duncan," Yoh ignored Enyo and turned instead to Nimrod, holding out his hand. "Come with me. Come back to Lyserg. He's waiting for you."

"It's…too late…for me," Nimrod hissed.

"No it isn't!" Yoh protested. "It's never too late! You can…!"

"Oh do shut up!" Enyo snapped, drawing one of his short swords and hurling it at Yoh. Yoh saw it coming, but time seemed to slow down, such was its speed. A length of chain extended from the pommel, unravelling from Enyo's arm as it came.

And it screamed.

"Yoh!" he felt something push him aside, and realised as his brain caught up that it was Derfel. He could only stare as the screaming blade slid through Derfel's robe and caught his right thigh. He groaned and sank to his knees, blood staining his robe where the sword had cut it.

"Derfel-san!" Yoh stooped to catch the druid, his oversoul dissolving. As he did so, he got a good look at Derfel's hands, scorched an angry red by their encounter with Gryphin. Derfel was breathing heavily, and he could suddenly sense that his furyoku was short. Whatever power or method he had used to shield himself from Yoh's senseshad stopped working.

"Yoh, look out," Derfel hissed. "They're powerful. You can't take them both on your own."

Yoh knew, with a horrible certainty, that he was right. He could sense Enyo easily, malice and bloodlust coming off him like a foul odour that put Derfel's to shame. But it was Jianliang who really got his attention. His sword, an elegant tai-chi blade, was drawn, but he did not attack. He just stood there, staring back at Yoh, a spirit dressed in the same manner as Gawain hovering at his shoulder.

He was powerful, physically and mentally. Yoh could tell, because there was almost nothing coming from him. He was sorely tempted to use _reishi, _but resisted.

"You are as wise as they say, Master Druid," Enyo flicked his hand, causing the sword to leap into the air, the chain wrapping itself back around his arm, the sword returning to his hand. "You cannot take me _and_ Jianliang, Yoh Asakura. So just stay where you are."

"Don't hurt Duncan!" Yoh snapped. "I won't let you!"

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru was at his shoulder. "I'll defend you and Derfel-sama as best I can!"

Enyo humphed, then reached behind his waist and drew out a long leather knout. Gawain's eyes widened in horror as the whip uncoiled to the ground like a thin brown snake.

"No!" he protested, as Enyo drew back his arm. "No! Lord Enyo! Don't…!

The knout cracked, slashing across Nimrod's face with brutal force. Nimrod staggered backwards, blood running down his face. Enyo smirked, and cracked the knout again, this time coiling it expertly around Nimrod's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain as his chainmail came away. Gawain stared at his partner in horror and regret as the knout struck again and again, cracking like a gunshot each time.

"Do you know why you failed, _Duncan_? I'll tell you why." Enyo's smirk suddenly twisted into a mask of rage.

"It is because…_ you LOVE_!" The knout cracked again, Nimrod staggered again. More shredded flesh, more blood.

"It is because you still love the Dowser!" Enyo was in a frenzy, all finesse gone, pouring all his rage into the knout. "Love is weakness! It is slavery! YOU ARE A SLAVE!"

Yoh was horrified. He did not bother to wonder why no one seemed to hear the cracking of the whip. All he could see was Nimrod finally fall to his knees, sword still clutched in one hand, his chainmail vest finally falling off him.

And Yoh could see it clearly. The skin on Nimrod's torso was as grey and taught as that of his face, ribs visible underneath. It was marked with thick, raised weals, like those he had seen all over Lyserg's body. But in this case there were more of them, done in a complex pattern that he could not decipher.

He was far too busy wanting to retch.

Finally it stopped. Enyo stood where he was, breathing in and out, his rage expunged. Nimrod's chest was a mass of shredded flesh. It was a crude job, but he wasn't worthy of anything better.

"Is something wrong, Asakura?" he asked, grinning viciously as he saw how pale Yoh was. "Is it not enlightening to witness man's inhumanity to man?"

"Shouldn't that be woman's inhumanity?" Yoh said quietly. "I didn't think girls could become knights."

"He got you there, Enyo," Jianliang commented. He had shown no feeling at all during the flogging. Enyo smiled.

"What gave me away?" she asked flippantly. "Was it my stunning looks?" she gestured at her shaven head. "Was it my charming personality?"

"Something in your aura, and the line of your throat" Yoh replied. "I'm sorry Enyo-san, but my reishi doesn't always stay off when it's supposed to." He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Reishi?" Enyo stiffened. "You…have reishi?" She was no longer smiling. Jianliang cocked an eyebrow.

"I saw things," Yoh admitted. "Something terrible happened to you." He frowned. "But does that give you the right to do this to Duncan?" he gestured at the much-abused shaman kneeling between them.

"As I said, love is weakness," Enyo's countenance was cold and dark. "It is slavery. Only the strong are free in this land, and poor little Duncan is not strong enough to be free. He cannot free himself from tender feelings." Yoh looked her in the eyes, without anger, without judgement. He wondered at the darkness he saw there, at the pain and sadness hidden behind a harsh visage. What could have caused it? What had happened to her, to all of the Knights, to have hurt them so?

"Who was he?" he asked, in a rare flash of insight. Enyo froze, the memories rising unbidden.

_"Some things must be endured, daughter. It's for the good of the family."_

_"Try to love him dear. It's not easy, but don't let your heart turn to stone over it. You have to try and make it work."_

_"I don't know why you keep resisting. It would be so much easier if you would try and enjoy it."_

"You don't know what it's like!" Enyo snarled, face twisted in fury. "To be so…trapped," she clenched her fists reflexively; eyes squeezed shut to hold back the shameful tears. "And no one cares! They tell you it's your own fault…that it's the way things have to be…that I have to keep on…smiling…" Yoh found his eyes straying towards the sword sheathed at Enyo's left hip, the sword that had screamed.

"Yoh-kun!"

"Yoh-dono! We come!"

"Yoh!"

Yoh snapped alert as he heard his friend's voices. They were quiet and distant, but they were coming. Jianliang and Enyo had heard them too.

"We must be going!" Enyo snapped. "Just remember what I said!" They both spun around, their cloaks billowing around them, and they were gone.

_"I gotta learn how to do that"_ Yoh thought, then looked up to see that Nimrod had struggled to his feet. Blood was running down his chest in rivulets, running down his leather-clad thighs and into those strange tall boots. By all rights he should have been at death's door.

"Duncan…"

"She's right, Yoh Asakura," Duncan reached out to Gawain and clenched his fist, the ghost shrinking into a foxfire around it. He brought the glowing sphere to his bloodied chest, the glow disappearing into him.

"Duncan, don't go," Yoh reached to him again. "Lyserg's coming. Please stay, you need help."

"You don't understand," Duncan half turned his head, and Yoh could see the tears running down his face. "Your mother never called you a devil-child." And he too was gone.

Yoh regarded the spot where he had stood, even as he heard his friends' running footsteps. He watched it for a long time, his heart full of sadness and unanswered questions. He wondered into what depths of darkness he was wandering. Could there be a happy ending after all this?

"Derfel-san," he said eventually, his mind made up. "Let's go and find Avalon."

Avalon. Shining Avalon. The Island of the Blessed. The place that Gryphin was looking for. The place that only a pure heart could find.

The place he would have to find, if this tragedy was to end.

* * *

(Finished at last! Was Enyo's gender a shock? I'm not writing this story specifically to offend anyone, so please don't hate me over her. I referred to him as her because Yoh hadn't yet figured out that she wasn't a boy, and I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Her backstory will be revealed before too long, along with the other Knights. I really need to finish this fic. I think I got Yoh right in this instance. Until next time then!) 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Back at the safe-house, the shamans and ghosts gathered in the lounge to plot their next move.

"I've made up my mind," Yoh stated solemnly. "I'm going to find Avalon and somehow make this fighting stop."

"And I will fight at your side!" Ryu exclaimed, beating Amidamaru to the punch.

"You think you can actually _find_ this place?" Ren scoffed, leaning on the sofa armrest and generally acting bored. "It's not the sort of place that one finds on a map."

"Dare I assume you have a plan?" Anna cocked an eyebrow. Yoh just sat there grinning. Everyone was expectant. Tension rose in the air. Yoh breathed in. They all tensed.

"Nope!" Yoh proclaimed, grinning his cheesiest grin. "None whatsoever!" They all fell over with one leg in the air.

"I propose a more practical course," Ren put in languidly. "I take Lyserg and leave this country for good. I mean, what does it matter to us if this Gryphin character becomes the Lord of Avalon?"

"There's only one problem with that, Ren-kun," Horohoro said, through gritted teeth.

"And what is that?"

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Horohoro roared, splattering Ren with flecks of spittle. "You just wanna… _do things_ to Lyserg-kun!"

"He's gonna stay with us, right?" Pilica appeared behind Lyserg's chair. "I mean, you're not allergic to coltsfoot, right Lyserg-kun? And we'll even teach you koro-pokkur!"

"Guys, guys!" Yoh raised his hands to placate them. "Let's not fight over Lyserg-kun."

"Then how come you don't even have a plan?" Anna put in tersely as the group began to squabble. "It's either that or watch this lot fight over who gets to take Lyserg home and keep him as a pet."

"If you want to find Avalon," they all looked up to see that Derfel had spoken, "you have to go the quest."

"A quest!?" Chocolove started before anyone could stop him. "In a vest!"

There was silence.

"Incidentally," Derfel coughed. "You can't do the quest unless you have a pure heart."

"Well, sure," Manta spoke up. "I mean…Yoh-kun has a pure heart, right?" Yoh massaged the back of his neck, embarrassed by the compliment.

"And the Knights want Lyserg-kun's pure heart, don't they," Pilica pointed out. "I can't see those guys having pure hearts."

"But…I don't have a pure heart," Lyserg protested. "How could I have a pure heart?"

"Aww, come on Lyserg-kun," Yoh ruffled Lyserg's hair affectionately. "Of course you have a pure heart."

"The pure heart is the big issue here," Derfel went on. "The Knights have everything else they need."

"What else is there?"

"Two books," Derfel said gravely. "Stolen from the British museum."

"Two incomplete copies of a medieval manuscript?" Anna queried. "Containing selected writings of Pliny the Elder?"

"Give the lady a bathtub full of chocolate," Derfel smirked. "He was a Roman politician and historian. Basically he talked a druid into telling him all of our lore before they were bumped off. Between them, those books more than likely contain instructions on how to get to Avalon."

"So…without those books, we can't find it" Horohoro sighed. "I guess we're stuck."

"Idiot!" Derfel shrieked, whacking Horohoro with his staff and causing Chocolove to burst our laughing. "Of course I can find it!"

"But you don't have the manuscripts!" Ryu protested, ducking to avoid a swipe from the staff.

"I don't need them!" Derfel controlled himself, with great effort, covering his face in exasperation. "I have it memorized."

"You do?" Yoh was impressed. "I can't even remember how to do quadratic equations."

"Do you _ever_ study?" Manta asked with a long-suffering sigh.

"I had to memorize the whole lot," Derfel explained, somewhat calmed. "I couldn't become a Druid otherwise."

"So how do we go about it?"

"The entrance is at Ynys Wydryn," Derfel said manner-of-factly. "Glastonbury Tor. That's where we have to start."

"Glastonbury!" Yoh cheered. "We can catch the festival!"

"NO!" they all shrieked.

"Assuming one of us has a pure heart," Derfel scanned his eyes over them all. "We have to find our way from there."

"Then what are we sitting around here for!" Ryu roared. "To Glastonbury!" Thus they all thrust their arms into the air, except Derfel and the girls, united as one in a classic shounen moment.

"So how do we get there?" Anna spoke up, ruining the atmosphere and bringing them crashing back to earth.

Out in the street, while Jessica was locking up the house, they had still not yet come up with a plan to get to Glastonbury.

"At least we won't have to worry about accommodation," Ren commented. "We have a modest safe house near Wells. I can have a car pick us up when we're done."

"Ren…" Horohoro gave him a suspicious look. "Why are we staying at one of your places?"

"Because I'm the one funding this expedition from now on," Ren grinned nastily, "since you managed to bankrupt Lyserg between you. Therefore I decide where we stay."

"I know how we can get there!" Ryu whipped out his bokken. "Tokageroh! Super Oversoul Big Thumb!"

"Ryu that's not gonna work," Horohoro groused as Ryu held the glowing thumb out over the kerb. "No way is that gonna work." But sure enough, there was a familiar screech of tyres. All except Ryu stared in disbelief as a blue people carrier rounded the corner at breakneck speed and pulled to a stop.

"Billy!" Ryu shrieked, for the driver did look a lot like Billy.

"No I'm his cousin Ben," the driver replied cheerfully. "Ben with the people carrier."

"Noble brother of the road!" Ryu embraced the unsuspecting Ben. "You are every inch the cousin of Billy!"

"In the meantime," Anna spoke up, trying not to look at this scene. "How are we going to divide ourselves up? We can't all fit in there."

"Easy," Yoh replied with his grin. "Yoh-tachi in the car, Anna-gumi take the train."

"You can do that," Ren drawled, putting an arm around Lyserg's shoulder. "But Lyserg and I will go by Tao limousine."

The collective visions came again, this time accompanied by suggestive saxophone music.

_"Champagne?"_

_"Oh Ren, you're spoiling me!"_

_"Now we are alone, let us talk of…other things."_

_"Ren-kun…"_

_"Wo ai ni…"_

"_We'll_ be taking Lyserg-kun!" Pilica grabbed the unsuspecting dowser by the arm, pulling him away from Ren. "To keep him safe from _Ren-no-hentai_!"

"Who are you calling a hentai!?" Ren snapped.

"You! Vile pervert!" Ryu proclaimed. "No way are we leaving Lyserg alone in a car with you!"

"You're in no position to criticise me, you pompadoured pederast!"

"Guys! Guys!" Yoh stepped quickly between them. "Come on Pilica, we can't let Lyserg miss out on the road trip."

"Well…okay," Pilica said reluctantly, releasing Lyserg. "But you have to keep Ren-no-hentai away from him!"

"And that leaves you with six," Anna examined the people carrier critically. "One seat spare."

"Come with us, Jessica-oneechan!" Pilica grabbed Jessica's arm as she finished locking the house. Yoh glanced at Manta, who was looking rather forlorn. He faltered, wondering if Manta felt neglected.

"Faust?" he called to the gothic doctor. "Do you mind going with Anna this time?"

"I am happy to attend upon mistress Anna as always," Faust smiled his rather disconcerting smile. At these words, Manta's face lit up, and Yoh relaxed. Manta would not have to miss out on the guys-only road trip.

"If that's that," Derfel commented, "I shall be going by raven. Bran's not the best of company I'll admit but the fresh air will do me good."

"Wait!" Yoh turned and grabbed the sleeve of his robe. "You shouldn't have to go by yourself. Come with us."

"I can't," Derfel replied too quickly, unsettled by Yoh's cheerfulness. "There's no room."

"That's all right!" Ben called. "We can probably squeeze you in the very back with the luggage!"

"Oh thank you very much!" Derfel griped.

"You can't put him in there!" Horohoro protested. "Where'll we put the beer?"

"Beer?" Yoh cocked his head. "What beer?"

"We can't have a road trip without beer!"

"Therefore I shall go," Derfel turned to leave as Horohoro tried to explain to his enraged sister that he did not, in fact, possess any beer.

"Waaaahh!" Yoh tugged on his robe in a perfect impersonation of Momiji Sohma from _Fruits Basket._ "Come with us! Come with us!"

"You might as well" Jessica commented, amused. "_Look._ He _wants_ you to."

Derfel looked from her to Yoh. His eyes were twice their usual size. His lip wobbled.

"Give it up," Derfel sighed. "That won't work on me." He turned away from Yoh and froze.

"Please…Lord Derfel." Lyserg's eyes were even bigger, his voice soft and adoring, both hands clasped in front. "Come with us. It'll be so much fun."

"Arrgghhh!" Derfel staggered backwards under the onslaught. "Don't do that!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Oh…" he looked around, but found no support anywhere. "Oh…all right, but…" He never finished the sentence, on account of Yoh and Lyserg grabbing him by the arms and pulling him towards the people carrier.

"You've trained him well," Anna commented to Pilica and Tamao, who giggled.

"I don't see why we had to bring the druid along," Ren huffed, as they sped along the motorway. "He smells."

"I'm sorry, did I offend your delicate little nose?" Derfel replied with particular sarcasm. He was squeezed in behind the back seats and not in the best of moods. "You should have said something before I got packed in here."

"You call that a bad smell!?" Horohoro laughed. "You never lived in the country!"

"No, I lived in a place called civilization!" Ren folded his arms and humphed. "Where people do not smell like farm animals."

"Come on Derfel-kun!" Yoh was worryingly cheerful. "We couldn't just let you travel alone. You're our friend!" This last comment brought on a frosty silence.

"You really need to be more selective," Ren griped.

"Ren-kun," Yoh put a friendly hand on Ren's shoulder. "Are you upset because you can't sit next to Lyserg-kun?"

"What?" Ren blushed and looked away. "No I…that is to say…" Yoh smiled kindly.

"Ren-kun?" Lyserg looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, did you want to sit next to me?"

"Too bad!" Ryu proclaimed from the front passenger seat. "You are not sitting next to my boy until you learn to keep your hands to yourself!"

"You can talk, shoutacon!"

"Guys!" Yoh called, diffusing the impending clash. "Look on the bright side, Ren-kun."

"Bright side?" Ren rounded on Yoh. "Being stuck in a car with you lot for several hours would be bad enough! But the latest stray we happen to have picked up," he gestured angrily at Derfel, "could fumigate my family's mansion by doing the birdie dance in the main hall! I fail to see where the bright side is!"

"Look at it this way Ren-kun!" Yoh grinned, completely unaffected by Ren's tirade. "We're on a road trip! We've got friendship, funny stories, Soul Bob on the radio. Enjoy yourself! It's not like things can get any worse!"

There was a very long and very familiar sound from behind the back seats.

"You…had…to…say…it…" Ren gagged. "Didn't you!"

"The windows!" Manta shrieked. "THEY WON'T OPEN!"

* * *

"To Ynys Wydryn, you say?" 

"Their direction suggests it strongly, my Lord." Ogun was not nervous, or rather he did not sound nervous. Few things frightened him. Even kneeling on cold rock, with burning torches flickering around him, in front of the most powerful shaman he had ever known, did not particularly frighten him.

"Suggests it strongly?" came the voice from under the black cowl. "Have you nothing more than that?"

There was only one thing in the world that truly frightened him.

"We found the house, Lord," he went on. "But we could not hear them while they were inside."

"Yes I know," the Lord waved one mailed hand to stop him. "Do you have any other reason for thinking that they are going to Ynys Wydryn?"

"It is the starting point for the quest, my Lord," Ogun lifted his shaven head just enough to peer into the hooded face. "You told us so, Lord."

"Yes," the Lord replied, suddenly distant. "Yes…it is…" He trailed off, pausing as though listening to a voice only he could hear.

"The Druid is with them, my Lord." He _had_ to say it. Anything was better than that silence.

"I know, Ogun." Thus he returned, as quickly as he had left. "Poor Derfel. It seems he has chosen to oppose me."

"He is a Druid, Lord. I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"No indeed, Ogun." He paused, and Ogun could have sworn he heard a sigh.

"The actors are taking their places." The Lord stood up. Ogun did likewise. "The final act is about to begin. Gather your brother-knights and wait for me on Bodmin moor. There's something I have to do first."

"As you wish, Lord." The Lord paused as he passed. Ogun stared straight ahead, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"This is the most crucial time," he whispered. "Events are progressing rapidly. In the battle that is coming, the fate of this land will be decided."

"Yes Lord."

"Do not fail me now, Ogun." And he was gone. Ogun shuddered as repressed tension bubbled to the surface. He had felt it just for a moment, suggested in his master's voice, that strange other-worldly voice.

The one thing that truly frightened him.

* * *

"Where are they?" Pilica back and forward along the deserted road. "They were supposed to be here hours ago." 

"Maybe they got lost?" Tamao was equally mystified. As they kept watch, Anna and Jessica strolled down from the Tor, where they had checked the site and played tourist to pass the time. The tor itself was a large, evenly-shaped hill with terraces. Behind them, the tower stood tall and dark against the summer sky. Made of stone and buttressed at the corners, it looked like the tower of some ancient church.

"You never told me, Jessica-san," Anna eyed her partner. "How did you get involved in this whole affair?"

"It's a long story," Jessica sighed. "I suppose I've always been involved. My parents defected not long after Lyserg's father did, but unlike him they openly declared for the rebels. I must have been about a year old."

"And Diethyl-san didn't?"

"No. The loyalists and the rebels both thought that only war would solve the problem. Liam Diethyl thought the war _was_ the problem. He refused to choose a side."

"In my experience," Anna said shrewdly, "the world is not kind to those who won't take sides."

"It wasn't." Jessica's countenance darkened somewhat. "Usually we tried to talk him into joining, but he wasn't interested. But some rebels took the 'for us or against us' approach." She paused and cleared her throat.

"What were they like?" Anna prompted. "Lyserg-kun's parents?"

"His father was…driven," Jessica recalled. "Merciless and relentless. If you ever drew his notice you'd better not have done anything. His mother was all right though."

"There's something of the father in the son, I think."

"You wouldn't be far wrong."

"Have you known Lyserg-kun a long time?"

"It seems like forever," Jessica replied wistfully. "I was five, he was four. We don't live very far apart, so I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later. Dowsing was all he really thought about. It's like…it never occurred to him that there was much else in the world, because he didn't need anything else. He had his parents."

"It must have been hard on him to lose them."

"It was," Jessica sighed. Anna sensed this was not a pleasant memory. "I always wanted him to…I always hoped he could think of me as a friend, but he never did."

"He does now."

"I know," she managed a smile. "I think…I think it was because of the war mostly. He probably felt that if we were friends, and he helped us, then he'd be betraying his father's principles."

Their conversation was disturbed by a screeching of tyres and the crunching sound of a vehicle coming to a halt in bushes. Anna and Jessica paused, glanced at one-another, then sprinted for the road.

It was Ben's people carrier, parked rather unprofessionally in the roadside shrubbery. Thin wisps of smoke rose from the tyres, punctuated by the acrid smell of burnt rubber. The engine was hissing rather ominously.

The girls stared in bemusement as the side door slid open and the boys fought to get out. They staggered, eyes and noses streaming, gasping for air, generally behaving as though someone had let off a chemical weapon inside the vehicle. Their ghosts floated past them, no less affected. Even Conchi and Ponchi could not find humour in the scene.

"Air!" Ryu howled, staggering away from the front passenger door. "Sweet air! Virtuous air!"

"Five hours!" Ren gasped . "Five hours of that…stench!"

"Bocchama!" wheezed Bason. "Are you all right? It's worse than the underpants hamper!"

"It was only supposed to take two hours!" Manta screeched. Next to him, Horohoro had sat down in the middle of the road and was wailing like a child. Faust and Eliza, their couple-time under a tree having been disturbed, wandered up to stare at this work of impromptu street theatre.

"Uuuhhh," Yoh wandered, zombie-like, away from the people carrier, collapsing at Anna's feet.

"Where have you been, anata?" Anna looked annoyed. Her eyebrow was twitching violently. Pilica and Tamao backed away from her in fear. "We've been waiting here for hours."

"Oh…hey Anna," Yoh grinned sheepishly. "We…kinda got lost."

"Let me guess," Anna sighed. "You let Chocolove read the map again."

"Big girls' blouses!" They looked to see the back door pop open and Derfel climb out, apparently unaffected by whatever it was that had happened. "They call that a bad smell!?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Derfel," Lyserg was leaning against the people carrier and breathing heavily. "But that was really quite bad."

"Derfel!" Jessica stormed up to the druid. "What did you do to them!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Derfel snapped back.

"I can't take it any more!" Horohoro moaned, still sitting on the asphalt. "It's terrible! When's the last time you took a bath!?"

"Yes, come to think of it," Jessica cocked her head. "When _was_ the last time you took a bath or shower?"

"Ooooh, let me think," Derfel rested his chin on his staff while he deliberated this most taxing of questions. "Hmmmm…yeeeeeees…it was…mmmmm…the first full moon."

"WHAT!?" they all shrieked.

"Of last year."

A horrified silence descended upon the group. This was too horrible for them to take in straight away.

"It's not fair! Why won't you take a bath!?" Horohoro wailed, kicking his legs childishly. "Jessica-chan! Make him take a bath!"

"When the car comes to pick us up later," Ren hissed. "You ride with the luggage."

"Well I'm sorry if I offended your delicate little nose," Derfel said sarcastically. "But it's not my fault if you can't handle a strong smell."

"A strong smell?" Ren's eyes bulged, bloodshot with rage, his tongari extended to several times its usual height. "I could bottle it and sell it at an illegal arms bazaar! Your digestive system should be banned by the UN!"

"If you're finished," Derfel was quite unaffected by Ren's tirade. "Shall we get up the Tor? We best get started before it gets any later."

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Yoh asked as they all headed up the path, Ben having been sent on his way with apologies and money to have the people carrier fumigated.

"When we get up there," Derfel replied. "Lyserg and I shall go to sleep."

"What!?" Ryu exclaimed. "Derfel-san! Not you too!"

"No not like that!" Derfel snapped, bopping Ryu on the head with his staff. "I need Lyserg to dowse while in a trance on top of the tower. It should reveal the way to Avalon."

"Dowse?" Horohoro asked, confused.

"Of course. A lot of leylines centre on the Tor," Lyserg explained. "And they say if you sleep up there, you have strange dreams."

"How about I go with you?" Yoh offered. "You know, in case something happens."

"All right," Derfel shrugged. "But it'll be deadly dull." Lyserg seemed pleased with to have Yoh along. Finally reaching the tower, they noted with relief that it was deserted.

"So what about the rest of us?" Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Have you some task for us unworthy ones?"

"Keep watch." Derfel turned and headed for a set of stairs off to one side.

"Keep watch against what?" Chocolove asked, becoming slightly nervous. Derfel did not reply, but continued towards the stairs.

"Druid!" Derfel paused, feeling Ren's sword blade touch the back of his neck. "What have you not told us? What is it you want us to watch for?" His voice was full of suspicion. Derfel sighed, half-turning his head to look at Ren. Everyone was staring at him in expectation and extreme suspicion.

"Anything," he replied. "But whatever you do, whatever you hear, whatever you see, _do not _leave the tower until we're done." His face was in shadow. "There are things out there that can do worse than merely kill you."

"Great," Horohoro groused. "So we just stand around here and freeze keeping an eye out for evil spirits. Great plan Mister chemical colon!"

"Just…stay there," Derfel finished, taking Lyserg by the arm and leading him up the stairs, Yoh following after. The interior was dark, with light coming through the narrow windows in bright beams. Ascending a set of stone stairs, they eventually emerged on the very top, open to the clear blue sky.

"Get comfortable," Derfel said, sitting cross-legged just off from the middle of the floor. "We may be here some time. Lyserg?" The dowser nodded, sitting opposite Derfel so that they were either side of the centre of the floor.

"Hold out your pendulum." Lyserg complied, letting his pendulum hang over the centre point. Morphine hovered nearby, keeping close watch. Yoh watched in some interest as Derfel laid down his staff, then placed one hand over Lyserg's pendulum hand.

"Concentrate," he said. "Clear your mind. Once we're in the trance I'll guide you as best I can, but you're the dowser here. In the end it's up to you."

"I'm ready." They both closed their eyes.

"Uh," Yoh spoke up. "You guys okay there?"

Silence.

"Anything…I can do?"

Silence.

"That's great."

Silence.

_"Derfel was right," _Yoh thought. _"This is gonna get boring." _So he turned his attention to the view. It was quite a nice view, he thought. All around the tower the land stretched away for miles. Miles of fields and hedges, trees and hills, both green and pleasant in the springtime.

Just watching things happen was by far Yoh's favourite activity. And there was plenty happening out there in the fields, if one knew what to look for.

Then he felt it.

"Yoh-dono." It was Amidamaru. "Yoh-dono, forgive me, but you seem…unsettled."

"Just for a second," Yoh admitted, not minding the interruption. "I was…watching the land."

"Forgive my presumption, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru's countenance was dark as he gazed out over the land. "But this place, this land, it reminds me…it feels as the land did when I was alive." Yoh knew what he meant.

"It's neglected," he said as the land responded, the sensations washing over him. "No one is caring for it. The spirit of the land I mean. There's a lot of…" he trailed off, not quite sure if he wanted to contemplate it.

"Blood, Yoh-dono?"

"Yeah," Yoh sighed. "That's exactly it."

On the ground floor, the shamans had managed to ensconce themselves as best they could. It was not exactly comfortable.

"What's keeping them?" Pilica glanced through the doorway. "It's getting dark."

"It's still spring," Anna commented. "So it's no surprise."

"Well with any luck we won't be…" Pilica tailed off as she noticed what Ren was doing. He was moving methodically along the wall, tapping it occasionally with his sword blade.

"Come out!" he snapped. "Come out you little bastard!"

"Ren-kun?" Pilica stared, wondering about Ren's mental health. "Are you feeling all right?"

"There's something in here!" he snapped backing, turning his attention to the opposite wall. "A spirit! Don't think you can hide from me!"

"But Bocchama I can't sense anything," Bason glanced around the room.

"I can't either," Tokageroh groused. "It's all the background noise from the leylines. The spirit of fire could be hiding in here and we wouldn't sense it."

"There might be a spirit," Pilica spoke up, suddenly remembering.

"Come again?" Jessica cocked her head.

"It says here in this guide book," Pilica pulled a small guide book from her pocket. "There's a local legend that the ghost of a little child haunts the tower. No one's quite sure why, but it usually comes out when there's children near."

"Where_ is it?_" cooed a delighted Ryu, squatting to the floor as though looking for an escaped guinea pig. "Come to Uncle Ryu!" There was a general feeling of nausea in the room.

"I may be his spirit," Tokageroh sighed. "But I still wonder why they haven't locked him up yet."

"Maybe he's just hungry," Jessica commented. "I mean, it's hours since we last…" She froze, then slowly looked down to see a pair of watery blue eyes staring helplessly up at her.

"Feeeeeeed meeeeee," Horohoro pleaded. "Feeeeeeeeeed meeeeeee."

"Oh onnichan!" wailed a mortified Pilica.

"Here we go again," Jessica sighed.

In one corner, exhausted after having to carry Anna's luggage in addition to her own, Tamao was enjoying a few moments rest. There was no telling when Anna might foist another unpleasant duty on her. When it came to being an unfeasibly demanding martinet, Anna was a past master.

_"It's not very comfortable,_" she thought, her eyelids drooping. _"But surely…a few minutes wouldn't…" _

Darkness.

The beating of drums, low and regular. The glow of burning torches. A procession, snaking its way up the Tor, along the maze of terraces.

_"Where am I? Is this a dream?" _

The figures assembled around what appeared to be a pit, dug in front of the tower. Except it wasn't the same tower. This one was made of wood. She could make out the centre of the action. A tall man, wearing robes not unlike the ones Derfel wore. He chanted something in a language she had never heard before, thrusting a sickle into the air with one hand.

_"Is he a druid? Did this happen sometime in the past?" _She got a better look at the others, and they did not appear modern. Their clothes were simple homespun, looking rather ragged. The men had long matted beards, and no one seemed to have washed recently.

A scream from behind the mass of people caught her attention. The crowd parted, and another white-robed man came forward, carrying a struggling bundle under one arm. A woman came scrambling after him, but two younger men managed to grab her. She wailed piteously as they held her back, pleading with the druid in that same strange language. Some in the crowd looked at her in sympathy, but none dared object. Tamao had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Part of her knew what was going on. She wanted to look away, but for some reason she couldn't. It was all playing out before her, inexorable and pitiless. The robed man, most likely another druid, lay the bundle on the ground before the officiating druid. As he stepped away, Tamao saw could see it more clearly. Her heart flew to her mouth as she made out a little boy, maybe four years old, bound and gagged. The druid grabbed the boy with both hands and held him aloft, screeching a supplication to whichever dark gods he worshipped. The woman, obviously the boy's mother, wailed even louder, but could not break free of her captors.

_"No…"_ Tamao whispered, unable to turn away. _"Don't do it. That can't be right. Don't do it…"_

"Feeeeeeeed meeeeee!" Horohoro protested as they tried to lever him away from Jessica. "Feeeeeeed meeeeee!"

"Onnichan!" Pilica hissed. "You mustn't bother Jessica-oneechan like this!" Kororo was weeping with embarrassment as Morphine tried to comfort her.

"Disgraceful behaviour," Ren commented slyly from his vantage point on the stairs. "Embracing a respectable young woman like that."

"No worse than you and Lyserg, oh pot who is calling the kettle black," Anna replied, causing Ren to glower resentfully. Like him, she had no intention of joining in the farce.

"I think he's got something for you," Fentanyl materialised next to Jessica. "You're the only one he does this to."

"Actually he does it to mother all the time," Pilica spoke up.

"And to Tamao-chan," Anna added casually. The elf chuckled.

"Ooooohhh," Horohoro noticed Fentanyl. "Mommy! It's the pretty fairy again!"

"I'M AN ELF!" Fentanyl proceeded to throttle Horohoro. "Elf! Not fairy! ELF!"

"Uh guys," Manta spoke up. "Where's Tamao-chan?" They all paused. There was indeed no sigh of her.

"Well she can't have gone upstairs," Ren commented. "I'm here."

"You don't thing," Pilica went pale. "You don't think…she went outside…did she!?"

"Conchi and Ponchi aren't here either!" Chocolove exclaimed. As one, they bolted for the door. Looking out, they saw Tamao wandering down the hill as though in a dream. Conchi and Ponchi floated around her as she went, yelling obscenities. It was to no avail. As they watched, she suddenly broke into a run.

"We have to go after her!" Horohoro yelled.

"But thunderpants said we shouldn't leave the tower!" Chocolove retorted. "We don't know what's out there!" Indeed, it was getting dark rapidly, and a strange mist was descending.

"We can't leave her out there," Anna announced. "We'll stand a better chance if we go together."

"Guys!" Manta called. In the rush they had knocked over the large and fully-loaded rucksack Tamao had been carrying, pinning Manta to the floor. "Can somebody help me!?"

"Let's go!" They all piled out, ignoring Manta completely.

"I'll just…" Manta faltered. "I'll just stay here then…shall I?"

She had to get away from it. It was too horrible to bear. The sight of the falling body playing over and over again in her mind's eye.

So on she ran, through fields cast in shadow, but in front of her there was only the vision. She could not stop it, she could not change it. It would play out as it did then, and there wasn't a thing she could do.

They had sacrificed a child. _A child _What sort of barbarians were they? In what dark and terrible age had this happened? It offended her every sensibility. But what hurt the most, all in all, was the sight of that woman, who must have been the child's mother. There was no other explanation. Tamao could almost sense her desperation, her grief, her bitterness.

_"They just stood there and let it happen."_

Whose thoughts were these?

_"Good harvests meant more to them than a child's life."_

She could run no more. As she slowed to a breathless halt, the vision continued.

The woman sat slumped on the grass as the druid made his final supplication. The two younger druids had let go of her, evidently thinking she would cause no more trouble.

But then she was up. Before the two could react, she was sprinting straight for the druid who had his back to her. There was a roar of panic from the crowd as she barrelled into the druid's back, toppling him into the same pit into which he had just flung her child. She nearly fell herself, but the other druid grabbed her and hauled her way, snarling at her in that same strange language. The crowd undulated, the people frightened and panicky. The two younger druids stepped in front of their elder, pointing their staves like spears at the crowd. They barked and ranted at the crowd until they began to disperse. Behind them, Tamao could see the elder druid draw a dagger from his belt. Holding the woman by the hair and muttering something unintelligible, he lowered the dagger to her throat.

The vision faded. In an instant she could see only a wide meadow in front of her. She knelt where she had fallen, the long grass like a cushion under her knees.

"Tamao-chan! Tamao-chan!" She could hear their voices, but did not react as her friends caught up with her.

* * *

It ended as quickly as it had begun. 

Lyserg blinked in surprise as he returned to consciousness. He could barely remember what he had seen during the trance. Vague images hovered in his minds eye, just out of reach. None of them made much sense.

But his pendulum was a little more sure of itself. Instead of hanging straight, it was hovering in mid air, its point aimed away to the east. He stood up, following the pendulum to the parapet and staring out over the mist-shrouded countryside.

There it was. A moment of insight, of absolute certainty. It felt as though he had followed the pendulum to its target, there and back again in the blink of an eye.

_Bodmin. Bodmin moor…the cairns...that is where we must go. _

Coming out of the strange feeling, he looked around for his friends. Yoh was sitting hunched against the parapet opposite, fast asleep and snoring. Derfel was sprawled on the floor, his eyes twitching under their lids. Lyserg moved to help him.

"Lyserg…"

He froze. The voice had come from the bottom of the tower, though he was not sure in what direction. It was strangely familiar.

"Lyserg…come to me…"

He remembered Derfel's warning not to leave the tower. Was there really something out there? Something dangerous?

"Lyserg…"

The voice did not sound at all threatening. And it seemed so familiar. Surely a look wouldn't hurt? Lyserg crept over to the parapet and looked over.

His heart stopped.

"Lyserg…it's me…its mother."

It was her. Beyond any doubt. A spirit to be sure, but hers nonetheless.

"M…mother?" He could barely think. His legs began to move by themselves. He sprinted to the stairs and descended three at a time, Morphine fluttering after him.

"Lyserg-kun!" Manta called, still trapped under the rucksack. "Give me hand here would…" But Lyserg ran past him, not even noticing him. There was only one thing on his mind. He rushed through the doorway and turned left…

There she was. He could see her up close. Everything was as he remembered. The way her hair hang around her shoulders, the colour of her eyes, her gentle smile.

"Lyserg, my love." Even her voice. The voice that had tempered his father's well-meaning criticism. The voice that had made a scraped knee seem less painful, a nightmare less terrifying. The voice that had taught him love and kindness, enshrining them deep in his heart. Love for love. Tenderness for tenderness.

"Mother…" Lyserg blinked as tears welled up. "Mother…I thought…I thought you were…" he gagged, barely suppressing a sob.

"I was trapped inside it," she explained, her smile fading. "Trapped for so long, with all those other people. All those poor people he killed." Her smile returned, and it was all Lyserg could do not to run to her. "I'm free now. When Hao was killed, we all escaped. I've been trying to reach you for so long. But I'm here now, my darling."

"Mother…" the tears came, Lyserg choked as uncontrollable emotions fought their way out. "Mother!" He ran to her, burying his head in her busom. He felt her warm arms slide around him, they way they used to all those years ago. He heard her whisper those comforting words that had soothed his fears and lulled him to sleep. They were as he remembered them. He could not make out their meaning, but they warmed him so.

"There there," she whispered. "Don't cry."

"I'm so happy," Lyserg managed to look up into her face. She had been quite tall as he remembered. "Morphine! Morphine it's…" then he faltered. Morphine was hanging back, looking at his mother with a mixture of fear and suspicion.

"Morphine?" Lyserg was confused. She had known his mother since before he was alive. Why was she behaving like that? "Morphine, it's mother, see?" He stepped away from his mother, and gestured for her to come closer. "Come on. What's wrong?" He sensed his mother's spirit moving up behind him.

Quick as a flash Morphine darted between them, stopping in front of Lyserg and giving his mother a look of raw malice.

"M…Morphine…" Lyserg was shocked. A look of pure rage shot across his mother's face as she swatted the little spirit away. "Morphine!" Lyserg cried, then looked up at his mother in bewilderment. Why would she do such a thing?

But the rage was gone as quickly as it came, leaving only that look of maternal tenderness.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "She's always been like that. Ever since you were a baby. I never understood why."

"Of course," Lyserg laughed nervously. It was exactly what he had just thought. Surely Morphine would get over it. Whatever it was.

"Lyserg-kun!" He looked up again to see Yoh, Amidamaru, and Manta round the corner. His heart leapt. Now he could introduce Yoh to his mother. It was a day he had only fantasized about before. Now it was a reality.

"Yoh," he said, his tone gentle in his joy. "Yoh, this is my mother. Mother," he gestured in introduction. "This is my best friend, Asakura Yoh." He looked to Yoh, expecting to see that goofy grin.

But he was wearing the same expression as Morphine. Amidamaru hovered at his shoulder looking grim. What was going on?

"Yoh?" Yoh did not reply, but glanced sideways to Morphine, who was lying on the grass. He saw her face staring at him. Saw that look from two years ago…

"Lyserg, get away from her!" Yoh said, his tone serious. "She's not your mother!"

"Yoh!?" Yoh was horrified, confused. What was happening? This should have been a perfect moment, a memory to treasure. Surely Yoh should be happy. Why were they trying to spoil it?

"Lyserg, don't listen to him," his mother's tone was tinged with urgency. "I'm your mother. You know it in your heart."

"Lyserg, I understand," Yoh looked at him pityingly, but his voice was no less urgent. "I know how much you want it to be true. I know how much you miss her."

"Lyserg," now she was serious. "Because of him I was not avenged. Have you chosen him over me?"

"Mother…" the tears came again. Why didn't she like Yoh? "Mother…he's my best friend." It was ruined. His precious moment was ruined.

"He made you give up on avenging us," she said severely. "Thanks to him, we weren't avenged. Would a true friend make you disappoint your mother?"

Lyserg looked at his mother, then Yoh, then his mother, back and forth. He could not lose his mother, but to lose Yoh…

"Lyserg," Yoh's voice was low. "Would your true mother force you to choose between family and friends?"

"He's Hao's twin!" she hissed, all maternal tenderness replaced with anger, her face twisting into an expression Lyserg had never seen when he was young. "He's trying to turn you against me, against your father!"

"You're a lousy mother!"

The words shocked her, the rage disappearing, replaced by a look of pain. Both looked to Yoh, but it was not Yoh who had spoken. He was staring at a thunderstruck Manta.

"Yeah, you heard me!" he snapped. "You're a lousy, rotten, mean-spirited, selfish excuse for a mother!" Lyserg was horrified, but his mother even more so. That terrible, towering anger was gone, instead she looked as though someone had slapped her.

"You're breaking his heart!" Manta shrieked. "Don't you even care!? Do you think about anything but being avenged!? Isn't it enough that he's your son!? That he loves you!?"

She backed away, shaking her head, tears in her spectral eyes. Lyserg was torn, wanting to defend her, but something held him back. Yoh and Amidamaru just stared at Manta in utter disbelief.

"You hit Morphine! You insulted Yoh!" he went on, his ardour dimming just a little. "I know what kind of mother you are." He looked down, breathing in and out, then looked up at her again.

"You're worse than _my_ mother."

Lyserg and Yoh both gasped. This was new. Then Lyserg looked at his mother. Her beautiful face was lined and drained, wearing a look of pain and regret.

"Mother?"

"Forgive me." Her voice was different, but he didn't have time to notice as she plunged a spectral hand into his chest. Yoh could only watch in horror as he slumped forward against her chest, eyes glazing over.

"Get off him!" Yoh shrieked, then started as the spirit looked at him. Her face was the face of a nightmare, framed with wild matted hair, the throat below disfigured by a long gash from ear to shrivelled ear. The veins on her arms and hands stood out through translucent flesh. One of those skeletal hands pressed Lyserg's head to her chest, claw-like fingernails in his hair.

"_Something like a muonna from back home?_" Yoh thought. "_No voice of its own. Was it all Lyserg?_"

"Enough, that will do" He sensed the voice more than he heard it. "Much magic in that one. Very good."Then Yoh could see it. Another spirit, but seeming more substantial than this nightmare woman in front of him. It wore a hooded robe, and he could make out a bearded face underneath it.

"Since you're here," the spirit said, his voice deep and harsh. "I'll deal with you once I'm finished with this one." At a gesture from him, the woman let Lyserg drop to the ground in front of him.

"Get away from him!" Yoh was rattled, his usual languid confidence gone. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Won't you indeed?" the bearded spirit condescended. "Get rid of him." The woman gave a banshee shriek and dived upon Yoh, claws hooking for his throat.

"Amidamaru! Double Medium!" By some miracle the oversoul took form in time, holding the murderous spirit back. She slashed at Yoh, but he caught the ghostly claws on his blade. Again she attacked, and again, with no great skill, but utterly relentless. Sensing a chance, Yoh leapt back, widening the gap between them. As she advanced, Yoh swung the flat of the oversoul at her, sending her flying with an enraged shriek. But instead of passing through the stone wall of the tower, she crashed against it, shrieking in agony as it repelled her. She fell to the ground and lay still.

_"So that's why Derfel said to stay in the tower," _Yoh thought. He glanced around him. The entire tor was surrounded by a wall of white mist, through which not even the moonlight penetrated. There was no sign of the others. With some effort, he managed not to dwell on what might have happened to them.

"You will insist on getting in my way," the male ghost said in annoyance. "Do you know with whom you are trifling?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Yoh snapped. "But don't you dare hurt Lyserg-kun!"

"I'll do as I see fit," the ghost replied. "You are not a tongued-one to speak against a druid…foreigner."

Yoh felt hurt. No one had ever called him that before.

"So…you're a druid," he recovered.

"Yes," the druid snarled. "And if you do not submit, I will unleash the power of Lugh and Samhain to…_correct_ you."

"I guess Derfel-kun needs to be a bit more open," Yoh commented lightly. "He might've told us there was a washed-up druid haunting this place."

"Fairies! Come, I command you!" the druid thrust his staff into the air, eyes bulging with rage. "Come forth and obey my commands!" Around him, little spirits materialized, forming into miniature human shapes.

But these were not fairies of the sparkly tutu-wearing persuasion. They were not even cute like Morphine. They sported cat-like eyes, claws and tiny fangs, their clothes seemed to be made of filthy rags stitched together in a manner that appealed only to _Dungeons and Dragons _aficionados. Their expressions were all of malevolent glee.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru called from Yoh's wrist. "Morphine says they are bad fairies who like to do evil!" Yoh glanced at Morphine, who was regarding her 'sisters' with a mixture of fear and loathing. From what he could see, she was probably right.

"Fairies!" the druid pointed his staff straight at Yoh and Manta. "Amuse yourselves!" They flung themselves upon the pair in a shrieking, giggling cloud. It was all Yoh could do to fight them off, but he could feel Amidamaru's pain as they tore at him with claws and teeth. Manta was less fortunate, having no weapon. They played with him, diving upon him, biting until blood ran, dancing gracefully away from his thrashing arms. He was just the sort of victim they loved to torment. He screamed and tried to run from them, but they followed, tearing at his clothes and licking at his blood where it ran. He moved towards the door, Yoh backing after him, but the fairies sensed his intent and attacked his legs. Manta fell to his knees, still swiping at his tiny tormentors, Yoh too busy to help him. All he could hear was the high-pitched giggles of the fairies. To one side, he could see Morphine on the ground, straddling a fairy whom she was pounding with her tiny fists. But then two more fairies descended and pulled her off. They held her as her former victim advanced on her, tiny face swollen, ready for revenge.

Then Yoh was on his knees, his clothes full of tiny tears, blood dribbling from a thousand tiny bites. The druid leaned on his staff, roaring with laughter.

"Stupid little fairies," Yoh hissed, his tormentors giggling at his defiance. "I…can't lose to you…"

"**CEASE!**"

The voice was like a thunderclap. The fairies looked up, glee replaced with fear on their tiny faces.

Derfel stood in the doorway. His hood was down, a nimbus of strange light all around him. His eyes glowed. The fairies whimpered as he scanned his eyes over them, seeming more like frightened children than the wicked creatures they were a moment ago.

"Clear off you little good-for-nothings," he said softly. "Or else I'll really give you something to cry about." The fairies fled, shrieking in terror, streaking away in a swarm of bright lights. "And as for you," he turned to the ghost, who was shaking with anger. "A druid should know better, Lavaine."

"Lavaine I am, and a druid I am," the ghost hissed. "By what authority do you interfere?"

"By what authority do you deceive an innocent boy and drain his magic?" Derfel was indignant. "By what authority do you attack his friends?" His nimbus grew a little brighter.

"By the power of Lugh and Samhain!" Lavaine roared, eyes bulging and flecks of spittle flying from his mouth. "By the power that made me a druid! It is my right to seek magic! It is my right to live again!"

"It is your _duty_ to take your punishment!" Derfel snapped back. The wind whistled around them, their robes billowing. Yoh could sense the rising tension. A confrontation was brewing, but who would win he could not tell.

"Yoh…get Lyserg inside," Derfel whispered, hefting his staff. "There may be…_collateral damage_."

* * *

(Wow, long chapter. I tried to get this one done quickly, and I hope you all like it. I needed to end this chapter, so you'll have to endure a cliffhanger, but I'll try to get another chapter out soon. I can promise you some Ren and Lyserg-related amusements, and I may even have Derfel take a bath. If you're confused about the Momiji reference, it's in the Valentine's Day episode. Reviews are much appreciated.) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yoh picked up Lyserg and sprinted for the doorway.

"You will not escape!" Lavaine roared, thrusting a veined hand forward, a bolt of green fire leapt from it and headed straight for Yoh.

"Shield-Elves!" Derfel pointed his staff at Yoh. "Guard them!" A pair of blue fox-fires leapt from his staff and manifested in front of Yoh and Manta. They were elves, not unlike Fentanyl, but clad in bright chainmail and carrying round shields. The pair locked their shields together, the green bolt thumping harmlessly against them. Lavaine hissed in frustration as the three shamans darted through the doorway, the twin elves backing up to cover them.

"You are denied, Lavaine," Derfel turned back to the ghost Druid. "You cannot enter the tower, and neither can your slave," he gestured at the whatever-it-was that had impersonated Lyserg's mother, lying prone on the grass.

"Denied!?" Lavaine spat. "I will _not_ be denied! Certainly not by a callow stripling such as you!"

"You try to take that to which you have no right!" Derfel's matted hair danced above his head as the glow in his eyes appeared around him. "Wicked and vile spirit! Despoiler of innocence! Maker of sacrifice!"

"Ha!" Lavaine laughed a cruel and sarcastic laugh. "Are all druids so soft these days!?

Power _demands _sacrifice!"

"And power is by its very nature evil!" Derfel retorted. "Sacrifice serves no worthy purpose. This I know. This is the wisdom I have gained." For an instant he was somewhere else. A memory rose unbidden. A memory of pain, of betrayal.

"This for your wisdom!" Lavaine roared back. "Gwyllgi, dog of darkness, red-eyed and terrible!" The night seemed to curl around his hands as he screamed the incantation. "Come forth and destroy! Obey my will! Arise!"

The enormous black dog manifested itself before him. It was twice the size of the largest wolf, its eyes glowing blood-red, slavering maw open to reveal the teeth like curved daggers.

"To look upon him is death!" Lavaine crowed. "Do you see your death, pretentious ovate!?"

"It takes more than a barghest to frighten me," Derfel snarled back through gritted teeth.

"Fool! Gwyllgi, attack!" The barghest leapt, fangs bared. As the razor claws touched him, Derfel slammed his staff down. Gwyllgi crashed to the ground, entangled in Derfel's empty cloak. It thrashed and snarled, shredding the rough cloth as it fought to get free. Within seconds it emerged, looking about for its prey, finally seeing the young druid only a few metres away.

But Derfel was ready, thrusting his free hand forward, palm open, to send a blast of green fire at Gwyllgi. The dog was sent sprawling, crashing against the wall of the tower. It howled in pain as the stones rejected it, dropping to the ground with a great thud. Derfel made ready to attack again, but Lavaine saw his opening and launched a blast of his own. Derfel had to raise his staff to catch it, hissing as his bare hands were scorched. The baggy sleeves of his tunic were blackened.

The barghest was on its feet again, hissing in frustration. But instead of attacking Derfel, it turned its attention to the closer target of the two Shield-Elves, leaping at them with a loud bark. Derfel shot the pair an apologetic look, but could do nothing to help them.

"So much for your power," Lavaine's spectral features twisted into a mad grimace. "Can you withstand the wrath of the heavens, young ovate?" Above them the clouds were gathering. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

"Lightning shall smite thee!" Lavaine yelled, his eyes white, hands thrust skyward. The clouds coiled around the tower, thunder crashing like the world's end. A single bolt of light flashed down, right onto Derfel.

"You shall die," he intoned, his voice like a thunderclap. "By the power of Arianrhod, thy powers will desert thee! I call upon Math ap Mathonwy, thy strength to abandon thee, thy wisdom to fail thee!"

Derfel was on his knees, teeth gritted as he channelled the lightning through himself and into the ground. Any normal person would have been fried alive, and he could feel his nerves burning. The smell of burnt meat filled his nostrils as the lightning cooked his flesh.

The lightning ceased. Lavaine stared in disbelief as Derfel somehow rose to his feet. He was shuddering in pain, and leaning on his staff, but on his feet nonetheless.

"How?" the ghost spluttered. "How can you…?"

"I serve a higher power than you," Derfel croaked. "Higher than your greed. Higher even than the gods." His eyes glowed like twin stars in the darkness.

"I serve the power of earth and sea and sky!" Derfel's burnt throat somehow raised his croaking to a roar. "You serve only your own greed and petty cruelty! My power shall not bend to yours!"

Inside the tower, Manta glanced nervously at the door, seeing nothing except the backs of the two Shield-Elves. He could hear the shouts and crashes and occasional explosions that were so familiar to him. He had witnessed many shaman duels.

"Yoh-kun…" Manta turned to see that Lyserg was awake. Yoh cradled the younger shaman as his green eyes fluttered open. "Yoh-kun…"

"Hey buddy," Yoh kept his voice soft. "How're you feeling?"

"Yoh," Lyserg croaked. "Yoh…my…"

"I'm sorry," Yoh's face was sad. "That wasn't your mother. It was an illusion of some kind."

"I…I know," Lyserg replied, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yoh-kun. I should've listened to you." Yoh shushed him and stroked his hair. "Manta-kun…" Manta looked up in surprise as Lyserg turned his head to face him. "Manta-kun…I…"

"It's okay," Manta said mournfully, remembering his outburst. "I don't know why I said those things. They just sort of slipped out."

Yoh tried to look neutral, torn between wanting to know and not wanting to force his oldest friend. Manta swallowed hard.

"My mother…all she cares about is pleasing other people, about being _respectable_." He sounded more sad than bitter. "She's terrified of being embarrassed. So in that way, she's as small-minded as my father." He swallowed again. "She…never bothered about what I wanted. I never got to introduce Yoh-kun to her."

"Manta-kun." Lyserg reached out with one trembling hand to touch Manta's arm. "I…I'm so sorry."

"Uh," Manta laughed nervously, blushing as he saw Yoh grinning at him. He was not so churlish as to spurn the affectionate gesture, but that did not make it any less embarrassing.

Yoh started suddenly, looking around as though he had heard something.

"Funny," he said. "I'm sure I saw something. Manta-kun did you…?" He turned to see Manta frozen to the spot, shivering in terror as a small white foxfire orbited his head.

"Oh, there you are!" The foxfire shot away, disappearing into the shadows in the opposite corner. Yoh chuckled. Lyserg blinked in bewilderment. Manta somehow prevented himself from screaming.

"Hey, come out of there," Yoh said, flapping his hand in a 'come here' gesture. There was no response.

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru manifested behind Yoh. "What manner of spirit is it?"

"I think it's the little spirit Pilica-chan mentioned," Yoh flapped his hand again. "Come on, it's okay." He spoke very gently, as though to a frightened child. "We won't hurt you."

Slowly, gingerly, the foxfire emerged from the shadows, stopping in the middle of the floor. All stared as the foxfire began to grow, slowly changing to take a human form. A very small human form.

"Ahhh," Yoh breathed, as the transformation completed. Before them was a little boy, no more than four years old, dressed in a rough woollen tunic. His tiny hands were held under his chin, face angled down, staring at them with big, terrified eyes.

"Come here," Yoh gestured again. "It's okay." The spirit stood there, regarding them all with trepidation, and then finally toddled up to Yoh.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru beamed. "He likes you!" Morphine giggled silently.

"You were lonely, weren't you," Yoh ruffled the little boy's hair. "It's okay. I think I know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Manta cocked his head.

"I think the ghost outside was something like a _Muonna_ from back home," Yoh explained, putting an arm around the little boy. "That spirit outside is probably his mother."

"I get it." Manta paused, mulling it over. "So that guy Lavaine was able to control her so long as her son was trapped in here."

"Using her maternal feelings to lure victims," Yoh concluded. "Lyserg-kun, can you stand?"

"I think so," Lyserg managed to stand up, but swayed as though drunk. "I'm just a bit…wobbly."

"Here," Yoh stood up and pressed his hand against Lyserg's forehead. The hand glowed blue for a moment. Lyserg stopped swaying.

"Thank you, Yoh-kun."

"Now," Yoh picked up Harusame and drew the clay antiquity from its pouch on his leg. He looked down at the little spirit, who stared back up at him.

"Come on," he grinned. "Let's go see mother."

Outside, Derfel somehow remained on his feet. His cream-coloured pants and tunic were scorched black, his skin a dark and angry red.

"It's not over yet," he croaked.

"Gah!" Lavaine spat. "To think I was worried for a moment! You can barely stand up!" He turned his head to the hag spirit, who was still lying prone.

"Get up!" he roared. "Get up and finish him!" Groaning, the hag struggled to her knees.

"Go!" Lavaine snapped impatiently. "Go you damned hag! Do you think you can…"

"**Amida-Ryu Dai Gokojin!"**

Lavaine looked up in surprise to see Gwyllgi explode in a brief burst of flame. As it dissipated, he could see the shining blue oversoul.

"So powerful," he muttered, truly surprised for the first time in many centuries. He would have to drain that one as well. He prepared to attack…

…and froze.

Yoh lowered his sword. He was smiling. The spirit-child clung to his leg, staring in terror at the hag, who could not take her eyes off the child.

"No…" Lavaine whimpered. And all of a sudden he was no longer a terrible spirit. He seemed to diminish, shrinking into a bent and terrified old man, his incandescent rage replaced by bewilderment and fear. The hag was no longer a hag. Her face softened, her skin colouring, her hair shortening and straightening. His power was broken.

And so she was a young woman, a gentle smile on her face, her eyes bright with recognition and joy. The little boy gave a shriek of delight, the first sound Yoh had heard him make, and rushed to her.

"But…you can't…" Lavaine was barely visible. "I am…" And he was gone.

"Hey! You won!" Yoh reached to pat Derfel on the shoulder, then thought better of it. "How are you…feeling?"

"I feel like a Mars Bar in Glasgow," Derfel groused. Smoke was rising off his burnt skin. His clothes were disintegrating.

"Anything I can do?"

"There's some poultice in a bag on my belt," Derfel nodded downwards, his hands still clasped tightly around his staff, keeping himself on his feet. "That'll take the worst off." Yoh found the leather bag. The poultice felt cool and gooey in his hand as he rubbed it on Derfel's scorched skin. Derfel sighed in relief. Lyserg and Manta had both come out of the tower by this point. Lyserg stared in wonder at the sight of mother and child reunited. Manta just looked embarrassed. After a few moments, the mother looked up at Yoh.

"Oh," he said. "I get it. You can't speak." She smiled and nodded.

"What did she say?" Derfel asked.

"She says that Lavaine's druids bound her spirit to him," Yoh explained. "While her son was trapped in the tower, she couldn't escape from him." The spirit smiled gently, rocking the child in her arms. Yoh blinked, then smiled.

"Derfel-kun, she asking one of us to sing him a lullaby." Yoh turned to Derfel, grinning. "And I don't know any."

"Me? Sing?" Derfel shuddered. "You don't expect me to…" Yoh could make out a blush under his frazzled beard.

"Awww, come on," Yoh wheedled. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed!"

"I…know one," Derfel admitted. "But I…" Then he saw the hopeful look in the young woman's spectral face. On top of this, Yoh was giving him the eyes again.

"Oh…_all right_." He cleared his throat, and began to sing in a low, clear voice.

_Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes _

_Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon; _

_Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat, _

_Cariad mam sy dan fy mron; _

_Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun, _

_Ni wna undyn â thi gam; _

_Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn, _

_Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam_.

The spirit rocked her child in time to the song. Yoh felt the gentle melody wash over him, making him feel warm inside. Then he saw them. All around there appeared small foxfires. New voices rose, higher than Derfel's, blending in perfect harmony.

_Huna'n dawel, heno, huna, _

_Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun; _

_Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu, _

_Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun? _

_Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu, _

_Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon, _

_Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno, _

_Huno'n dawel ar fy mron? _

In his mother's arms, the child finally went still, contentment on his little face. The spirit bowed her head in thanks, and slowly faded away.

"Ahhhh," Yoh breathed, "what a nice song."

"It's just a song," Derfel replied tersely. "That'll do boys." The foxfires disappeared. Derfel sighed, then froze when he saw the look Yoh was giving him.

"You've got a nice voice, Derfel-kun," Yoh said playfully. "I'll bet you used to sing to all the little children when you were with the druids!"

"What!?" Derfel spluttered, face-vaulting quite violently. "Why on earth would I do that!?"

"Come on Derfel-kun!" Yoh was triumphant. "You act tough, but deep down you're just a gentle guy who sings little children to sleep!"

"Don't you try it!" Derfel snapped as Amidamaru roared with laughter. "I can't stand children!"

"Then how come you've got such a nice voice?" Yoh grinned and elbowed Derfel repeatedly. "Huh, huh? How come?"

"What kind of Welshman would I be if I couldn't sing?"

"What kind indeed?" Anna said, standing directly behind Yoh, making him jump.

"Ah! Anna!" Yoh tried to calm himself. "Where did you guys go?"

"_They've_ been wandering around in the mist," Anna gestured at the others, who were wandering back up the tor in ones and twos through the fading mist. "I didn't see the point."

"Guys? What happened?" Pilica glanced around in confusion. "Who was that singing?"

"Yeah, who was that?" Horohoro added. "It sounded nice." Derfel stiffened.

"It was Derfel-kun's choir!" Yoh spoke up quickly. "Yeah! He's got this choir of spirits." Anna cocked an eyebrow, but the others seemed to accept it.

"Anyway…" Jessica trailed off, noticing Derfel's injuries. "What the _hell _happened to you?"

"Wow!" Manta looked the druid up and down. The others just stared in disbelief. "Did you get struck by lightning or something?"

"Kinda!" Yoh commented with a grin. "He took on that crazy spirit for us. He's a hero!"

"Don't start," Derfel groused, embarrassed by the warm and grateful looks he was getting. "And put the poultice back if you're finished with it."

"Poultice!?" Manta shrieked in disbelief. "We have to get him to a _hospital_! How is he still alive!?"

As the debate raged, Lyserg was a little way behind the others. He turned away from the argument at the sound of footsteps.

"Ren!" Lyserg smiled as Ren appeared out of the darkness, then faltered when he saw the look on the Chinese shaman's face. "Ren?" He trailed off as Ren embraced him. Lyserg could feel him breathing heavily, as though he had just run a marathon.

"I thought I'd lost you," Ren breathed, pulling back to look Lyserg in the face. "I thought you'd…"

"Unhand my boy!" Ryu's bokken interjected itself between their faces. "Ren the pervert!"

"He's my friend too," Ren said mildly, with an arrogant smile. "And I'll hug him if I want to."

"You just want to perve over him!" Pilica shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Ren. "You've even got your hand on his butt!" Ren froze momentarily, then pulled the offending hand away _very_ quickly.

"I'm starving!" Yoh proclaimed, defusing the conflict. "Can we get something to eat?"

* * *

It was cold

The wind whistled over the hills. Rain pattered on the wet grass.

Nimrod was a bedraggled figure. Rainwater ran down his back, dripping off his bowed forehead, running over his scars and wounds. His boots squelched on the wet ground.

"Lord Nimrod," Gawain pleaded, hovering at his shoulder as he trudged towards the stone circle. "Lord Nimrod, please come away!"

Nimrod did not reply. His mind was somewhere else, his soul in a pit of despair.

"_I can't stay here mummy. He won't stop."_

On he trudged, ignoring his spirit, ignoring the rain.

"_Am I a devil-child mummy?"_

"Lord Nimrod!" Gawain was close to tears. "Stop this!" He was as much in despair as his partner. He had never encountered a soul so completely beyond his reach. In life he had generally done his best to help young knights. He remembered the bonds he formed with them, their youthful energy, their frustrations and triumphs. But this time he had failed. This was one young knight who seemed completely beyond his help.

He remembered his fellow knights. Bedivere, Launcelot, Galahad, Perceval, Sagramor. Most of all, he remembered Arthur.

Arthur. Arthur the Warlord. Arthur the King.

Arthur, who had come so close to uniting the Britons, and would have done so, were it not for _him. _

Arthur's return had awakened him, along with his fellow Knights. The coming of Lord Gryphin was momentous indeed. Or at least, he had thought so at the time.

But he had _seen_ Arthur. In the caves, with the others, when Lord Gryphin had released them. He had _known _that it was Arthur.

So why was he still uncertain? Why was he still wondering? Why did he still _doubt_?

"Lord Nimrod, I beg of you…"

"I am a traitor." It was only a whisper, but Gawain could hear it clearly.

"My Lord…"

"I betrayed him," Nimrod croaked. "I betrayed him, and for what?"

"_For what indeed?" _Gawain looked around frantically, trying to discern who had spoken. It was then that he realised where they were. Great stones stood tall before them, arranged in a circle, topped with carved lintels on which the rain pattered.

Nimrod wandered on. Gawain tried to follow, but found that he could not, as though some unseen wall was barring his way. He could not enter the circle.

Nimrod came to a halt in the centre of the circle. The rain beat down on him, and he did not seem to care.

"_For what did you betray him?_" A different voice that time. "_What did you hope to gain?_"

"Power," Nimrod admitted, not looking up. "I wanted to be…powerful."

"_But for what purpose?_" It was the first voice. "_Power serves a purpose, does it not?_"

"I…I don't know," Nimrod whimpered, his voice showing something of Duncan. "I…didn't think about…"

He slumped to his knees, flung back his head and _screamed_. It was a scream of anger, of loneliness, of despair, rolled into a sound that seemed as though it could shatter the sky. The cry echoed between the hills, just audible over the sound of the wind.

Then it faded, and there was no sound, except the gentle patter of the rain, and Duncan's anguished sobbing.

"I'm so…worthless." Tears came, though he had thought that none remained. "He did so much for me…he actually…_loved_ me…"

He could no longer hear the rain, or the wind. He was somewhere else.

"_You should go to him,_" said one of the voices.

"_You yearn for forgiveness,_" said another. "_He is the one to grant it._"

"_As you were betrayed, he was betrayed,_" said yet another. "_And as he was betrayed, he betrayed._"

"I can't face him!" Nimrod wailed. "I…"

"_You are afraid._"

"Yes."

"_You must face your fear._"

"No…" He knew what they meant. "No…I…"

"_You must face that which is hidden within. You must look into that place where you dare not look._"

"No." Nimrod closed his eyes, but he could still see it. "Don't make me remember!"

But he did remember. He had always remembered.

"_I promise Duncan. I promise we'll go soon. I just need to…to…_"

"_That's what you always say. But we came back. And he did it again._"

"_I need him! I…I need him! If I could only make him happy… _"

He could see it clearly. He could hear the crash and clatter of breaking plates. He could see the monster moving towards her, slapping and punching.

He knew who the monster was. He could see the knife on the table. It all played out in front of him, as if watching a film through someone-else's eyes. He could feel the hard wood of the knife handle. He remembered his strength, how easily the blade slid in and out, in and out. The monster bellowed like an ox, swiping at him, sending him flying against the wall. He could see it staggering and swaying, knocking things off the counters, spouting all manner of curses and expletives. He could see the red face, the mouth frothing and spitting. And then it collapsed, with a crash like a falling tree. There was blood everywhere.

He had expected a monster to look angry as it lay dead. But this one just looked tired, almost pathetic, as it turned white.

"_You…killed him._"

"_Mummy…_"

"_You killed my husband!_"

"_Mummy I…_"

"_Devil-child! You're a devil-child!_"

The vision faded. Nimrod knelt where he was. He couldn't feel anything any more.

"_You suffered._" It was the voice again.

"She chose him," he said quietly. "She loved him the most, after everything he did to her. I killed my own father for her. But she chose him." There was no reply. It was as if even those strange voices were lost for words.

Then a figure appeared in the gloom. A figure he knew well.

"_No one loves us_" Gryphin said, as he had said all those months ago. "_No one wants us. No one cries for us. That is the curse we bear. We can but live as we were meant to._"

"He's right," Nimrod sighed. "He was right all along."

"_What for you then?_" It was the second voice. Gryphin faded away.

"I am nothing," Nimrod said. "There is nothing of myself. I don't really exist."

"Then you should make something of yourself!" roared one of the voices. The gloom disappeared, and Nimrod found himself back in the stone circle. He could seem them, standing atop the lintels, figures cloaked in white. The rain passed through them.

Another appeared right before him. It was an old man, with a thick beard and long white hair. He wore an expression of exasperation.

"Who are you!?" Nimrod exclaimed.

"Who do you think!?" the spirit snapped back. "But that's not the issue! Are you so mean-spirited that you forgot everything? Can you not remember even this?"

Nimrod felt the present fade again.

_He was standing on a bridge. The river twinkled with a thousand reflections. The lights were bright that night. _

_There was no one else around. No one to see him standing on a bridge covered in blood. There had been one or two as he wandered through the dark streets, but none of them seriously considered the possibility of what had happened. _

_It was so cold._

_He mounted the parapet, half-expecting a shout of warning, but none came. He looked down at the gleaming water. _

_He let himself go._

_It was strangely exhilarating to fall, almost like riding on a roller-coaster. The river seemed to grow in his vision, getting bigger and bigger._

_A sharp pain as something caught him in the stomach. He stopped suddenly, gasping as the force of his fall drove the air from his lungs. He felt himself swaying, pressed to a warm body. He managed to turn his head. _

"_Let me go," he whimpered. "I want to die."_

"_I don't think you do," said his rescuer. "Not really." As they swung pendulum-like into the open air, the lights of the city illuminated his saviour's face. It was soft and gentle, with sparkling green eyes. He smiled._

"_I once met someone special," the older boy said, as they descended towards a wooden jetty built around the base of the arch. "He told me that it's better to talk about these things." He felt his feet touch the wooden planks. _

"_I think," said the boy, looking him in the eyes, "there's something you want to tell me."_

The vision faded, and he was back in the stone circle.

"He saved my life." Nimrod managed to raise his head and look the spirit in the face. "And I betrayed him for it."

"You are not nothing," the spirit said forcefully. "You are still a Knight."

"A Knight?" Nimrod was shocked. "How can I be a Knight?"

"You called yourself a Knight," the spirit replied. "You cannot run from that. If you would seek redemption, then you must take up that duty. The land is in need of Knights."

"You committed an evil act," said one of the other spirits. Nimrod recognised the voice from before. "But not capriciously."

"You suffered in your life," said another. "You never had a life of your own, or a dream of your own."

"Neither did _he,_" said a voice from behind him. "You know of whom I speak."

"Yes," Nimrod replied, understanding.

"But you must rise above your suffering," said the spirit in front of him. "You must find the valour and virtue in yourself."

"Valour!?" Nimrod half-laughed and half-sobbed. "I'm a coward and a bully! I have no valour!"

"The possibility is inside you, if you have the courage to seek it," the spirit replied. "How much do you want to help Lyserg Diethyl?"

"For him?" Nimrod perked up. "Anything!"

"Yet you say you are worthless?" The spirit seemed amused. "How can you help him if you're worthless?" Nimrod paused, the words sinking slowly in.

"I am worthless," he said eventually. "I have nothing to offer him." He raised his voice, as a new determination rose inside him. "But I'll still try! I still want to help him! Even if I can't do anything! Even if he won't forgive me!"

"Then say the words," the spirit replied.

"What words?"

"The words that are within your heart." The other spirits disappeared, then reappeared in a circle all around him. The rain was still pouring down.

"A Knight is sworn to valour," said the first spirit.

"A Knight…is sworn…to valour," As Nimrod spoke, the words rose from within him, from that part of him that had always been hidden, always crushed until that moment. Their voices blended together, as the words were spoken, their truth re-affirmed.

"A Knight is sworn to valour!

His heart knows only virtue!

His blade defends the helpless!

His might upholds the weak!

His word speaks only truth!

His wrath undoes the wicked!"

The spirits vanished. After a few moments, Nimrod got to his feet. The rain had stopped.

"Lord Nimrod!" Gawain called as his ally walked towards him. "Lord Nimrod!"

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Gawain." Gawain was taken aback. His ally's voice was now gentle. His eyes were bright. The colour had returned to his face. He had seen, but he did not understand.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Gawain," Duncan said, looking up into the spirit's face, regret in his eyes and his countenance. "I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. Who would have thought that I, who am unworthy, could have received one of Arthur's knights as my guardian. Yet I scorned you."

"Do…do not blame yourself," Gawain fought back tears. "You are still young."

"There is something I have to do," Duncan went on, lowering his head. "Do you want to carry on as my guardian? I will need your help…my friend."

"I would be honoured, Lord Duncan." Hesitantly, Duncan reached out his hand. Gawain clasped it in the warrior's grip. Thus in that moment, in that simple gesture, their bond was made anew.

"I have done so much wickedness," Duncan said sadly. "Gawain, do you think I can really change myself? Really make things right?"

"You can!" Gawain was exultant. "You shall!"

"Come then," Duncan smiled. "We have much to do." And they headed off, Knight and spirit, over the green hills, until they were out of sight. A voice followed them on the air.

"_Follow these steps, and remember this code, and you shall forever be a true Knight._"

* * *

"Wow!" Yoh looked around in amazement. "This is some place you've got here Ren-kun!"

When Ren had mentioned a Tao safe-house, they had been expecting a small dingy flat in some backstreet, or a cottage in the middle of nowhere. They should have known better.

The interior was richly but tastefully decorated in the same fashion as the Tao mansion, the primary colours being red and cream. It was well lit, with both electric lighting and paper lanterns. The shamans relaxed as a pair of Chiang-shih porters carried their luggage up a grand central staircase.

"Lian!" called a cheery and very familiar voice from the top of the stairs.

"Ah," Yoh smiled. "Jun-san!" And so it was.

"Jun!" Ren froze in shock. "What…what are you doing here!?"

"I'm looking after my _baby brother_," Jun replied, her words turning Ren's face the colour of the carpet. "I didn't want you to have to play the host by yourself."

"So when do we eat!?" Horohoro cut in. "I'm starving!"

"The food is being prepared now," Jun replied. "We have our own onsen here if you'd like to take a bath first."

"I should say so," Anna commented. "We've all had a rather busy day."

"And this guy needs a bath more than anyone!" Horohoro pointed at Derfel. Faust had done an excellent job of healing the burns, turning the angry red of his skin to a suntan pink.

"And why should I want to take a bath with you lot?" Derfel snorted.

"Oh?" Jun descended the stairs. "I don't believe we've met."

"Don't come any closer!" Ren stepped forward to block her path. "He smells bad enough as it is!"

"Oh really?" Jun sniffed the air. "I was wondering what that was."

"Derfel!" Ryu loomed over the unsuspecting druid. "You…will…take…a…bath!"

"And Lyserg-kun will take a bath with us!" Pilica grabbed Lyserg's arm, pulling him away from Ren. "That way, Ren-the-pervert can't do anything!"

There was a pause. Tamao blushed and looked away. Anna cocked an eyebrow. The boys just stared.

"But I'm a boy!" Lyserg protested, pulling away from Pilica.

"So?" Pilica gave him a particularly sweet smile. "We don't mind."

"No indeed!" Ryu cut in rather forcefully. "It would not be right! If this were a public bathhouse, you would never get away with it!"

"Easy!" Pilica explained, smiling far too much. "I've got this strapless bikini we can put on him. We can pack it with facecloths and put a towel round him and no one will know."

"You planned this?" Chocolove asked, uncharacteristically shaken by this revelation. Lyserg was looking extremely worried. Ryu's nose was bleeding most profusely. Horohoro and Manta were trying not to laugh.

"It might be the lesser evil," Anna commented mildly.

"Anna, its okay," Yoh put an arm around Lyserg's shoulder. "We'll take good care of Lyserg-kun."

"See that you do," she replied. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to our little boy." There was another pause, as this further revelation was processed. Ren barely suppressed a shriek of indignation. Derfel tried to tiptoe away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryu, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Manta were upon him in an instant. They lifted the struggling druid aloft like a prize from a hunt.

"Straight down the corridor and on the right!" Jun called after them as they raced away, Faust following after.

"Oh well," Jessica sighed. "He was in dire need of a bath anyway."

"Jessica-neechan!" Pilica grabbed her arm. "You know how to take a bath, right?" As the girls headed off at a more sedate pace, a hyperactive Pilica almost dragging Jessica, Yoh looked to Ren.

"Coming Ren-kun?"

"You go on," Ren replied sourly. "There are some things I need to do."

"Aww, come on," Yoh wheedled. "Lyserg-kun wants you to."

"I can't," Ren felt a flutter in his stomach as he saw Lyserg's face. Yoh shrugged and led Lyserg away, chattering about something inane. Ren sighed and turned to Jun, whose smile had faded. He dismissed Bason with a gesture, then they headed upstairs, along the corridor, and into a richly furnished bedroom. It was one of the best bedrooms, with a large single-bed in the middle. The furniture was of the best quality, the lighting subtle and suggestive.

On the bed a sleeveless white silk shirt, bordered in dark green, had been laid out neatly. Next to it was a pair of matching silk slacks and a yellow sash. Ren smiled in satisfaction.

"I see my instructions were carried out," he said airily, stroking the silk shirt.

"I might almost be offended," Jun commented, closing the double doors behind her. "I _gave_ you that outfit, after all. The accusation in her tone was feigned.

"It doesn't fit me and it's not my colour," Ren replied. "Besides, I don't give gifts to just _anyone_."

"I thought so," Jun smiled in triumph. "I wondered why you had his measurements done while he was with us. But why _this _specifically?"

"No reason," Ren's reply was just a little too quick. "I just thought he should dress like a civilised individual. And he doesn't have much of a wardrobe at the minute."

"Are you sure," Jun sidled up to her brother, a mischievous smile on her face, "you don't just want to see him in Chinese silk?" Ren's reply caught in his throat. It was all he could do not explode in opprobrium.

"I…It's not like that!" he managed to say. "For the thousandth time…!"

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" Jun teased pinching his flushed cheeks. "I saw the looks you gave him downstairs. And what's this I hear about a kiss?" Ren froze, mortified, haunted by the memory of Lyserg's bewildered face.

"I won't bother to ask how you know about that," he said in a very low voice.

"Oh how cute," Jun cooed. "My little brother has a special someone! When do I get to meet him properly?" Ren did not reply. His head was lowered, his face shadowed. Jun regretted her levity immediately. She knew what it meant when he was like that.

"It's not like that." The words were barely audible. "It's…" He trailed off, still not knowing how to describe it. Jun pressed his face to her busom and rubbed his back. He did not resist.

"I know," she said, soothingly. "I was only teasing. But you do have feelings for him, don't you."

"I…" Ren paused, looking for the words. "I want to keep him with me all the time. I want to keep him safe. I want him to smile and laugh all the time, and make me laugh. I want to talk with him, worry with him. I want read poetry to him and tell him stories, and have him tell me stories. I want to share with him…so many wonderful things."

After a short pause, Jun pulled back a little way and cupped Ren's face in her hands.

"It's all right," she smiled, that special smile that had always comforted him when they were young. "There's nothing wrong with it. No one will mind."

"But they will," Ren turned from her and walked over to the window. He stopped there, his shoulders hunched. Jun sighed. She had known this was coming for a long time.

"Lian. You know me." Ren did not turn around. "Lian, you know I would be the last to ask you to put duty before your happiness, especially to _our_ family. But you know how things are."

Ren knew. He had always known.

Confucius was quite clear on the matter. It was the duty of the eldest son to produce sons in turn. Once that was done, he could do as he liked, _within reason_.

Of course his family wouldn't have a problem with it. They would treat Lyserg like one of their own. They would probably call him "Lian's little friend" or "Master Lian's retainer," or whatever other euphemisms they could come up with.

And then the wedding day would come. Lyserg would be treated with all courtesy. He would be permitted to stand among the family, maybe even at Ren's side. They might even browbeat him into wearing Tao regalia. It would amuse the guests if nothing else.

It would all serve to remind him of his place, to make absolutely sure he knew how things stood, and how they always would be. To make sure they _both _knew.

They would never let him make Lyserg his one-and-only. They would never let him be with Lyserg and only Lyserg. Of course he would be allowed a little on the side, so long as it did not embarrass his wife.

He was head of the family, chosen by the ancestors. But he could not even choose whom he loved. He knew he was not required to love his wife. That wasn't the point.

Damn it all! He was head of the family. Who were they to tell him what to do? Who were they to cry foul if he refused to marry? If he were to have Lyserg and only Lyserg, who were they to object? If they didn't like it, they could die on his sword.

He envied Lyserg, in that dark moment. He envied that Lyserg was an orphan. No family to be responsible to, no parents to demand respect or grandchildren. Lyserg was free.

"_In this country,_" he thought sourly, "_they do not venerate their ancestors as we do. Their ancestors do not stare down at them from heaven, demanding obedience and respect. They are free…but they are alone._"

He cursed himself for his churlishness. How could the annoyances of family life compare to the loneliness of the orphan? Would it not be so much better for Lyserg to know the warmth and affection of a family, especially since he had known and lost it all those years ago?

But not _his _family. He deserved better than that. So in truth, there was only one course of action.

"Lian," Jun came up behind him. "Lian…I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"I do." Jun slid her arms around his shoulders. "What will you do?"

"What I always do," Ren smiled, his mind made up. "Exactly as I see fit."

Down in the spa, nerves were tense.

"Aww, come on Derfel-kun," Yoh wheedled. "Don't be like that. You look cute!"

Derfel huffed, folded his arms and looked away. Everyone had to admit that Yoh was right. Derfel looked _a_ _lot_ more presentable than before. As they all sat in the very large and very hot bath, his improved appearance was the main topic of conversation.

"He _is_ cute!" Horohoro sniggered. "He's got such smooth skin!" It was all Derfel could do to ignore the shrieks of laughter that accompanied this comment.

"Everyone!" Lyserg protested. He was the only one who wasn't laughing. "Stop it! You're upsetting Lord Derfel!"

"But he's so cute!" Horohoro was doubled over laughing. "He's a regular bishounen!"

"And he smells so fragrant!" Ryu leaned over and sniffed the sulking druid. "Like…industrial-strength disinfectant?"

"It's okay Derfel-kun," Yoh patted his shoulder. "There's no need to get upset." Derfel turned his head to face Yoh, his face in a forced expression of neutrality.

"As much as I enjoyed being scrubbed with floor brushes," he said, in an eminently reasonable tone, "_and _industrial disinfectant, _and _having the beard I spent years growing forcibly shaved off, _and _being sprayed at point-blank-range with a particularly cold fire hose, there was just _one_ thing I didn't quite understand."

"Which was?"

"Did you _have_ to shave the _rest _of me!?" he shrieked, thrusting a smooth and hairless leg out of the water. It provoked another bout of hysterical laughter.

"Come to think of it guys," Yoh's smile faltered at this sight. "Why exactly _did_ you shave his legs?" This cut them off. All looked at Horohoro rather expectantly.

"What!?" the Ainu protested, disconcerted at being singled out. "It…it was just kinda going that way!"

"Shaven!" Chocolove leapt out from behind a curtain, wearing a black bird costume. "With the raven!" The steaming room was suddenly frosty.

"Come on! You get it!?" Chocolove looked frantically from shaman to shaman. "That raven you told us about! Bran! You remember!?" No one said anything.

Then they all froze, as a delicate and beautiful sound filled the room. Each looked from one to the other, trying to see who was making it, until only one remained.

Lyserg was laughing. Freely, uninhibited, without fear or embarrassment.

"It's funny!" he managed to say. "Shaven with the raven!"

"You…you laughed…" Tears of joy streamed down Chocolove's face. "You laughed…at my joke…"

"No!" Horohoro leapt on Lyserg and tried to hold his mouth shut. "Stop it! Don't encourage him!"

"See! He likes my jokes!" Chocolove pointed triumphantly at Lyserg, now engaged in a quite violent struggle with Horohoro. "And I've got a whole load more like that one!" A bucket struck him square on the forehead.

Once finished with their bath, the shamans headed upstairs to change. Jun directed Lyserg to his room, causing some consternation among his friends when they noted the quality of it. Someone was playing favourites.

Lyserg gazed at the room, enraptured by its opulence. With Morphine at his shoulder, he headed over to the window and looked out. It offered a particularly fine view of the Guizhou mountains.

_Guizhou_ _mountains? _

"It's a _tromp d'oeill_." Lyserg started as he heard Ren's voice behind him. He turned around to see Ren step out of the finely-carved wardrobe. He was dressed in black and yellow silk, his golden eyes gleaming in the lamplight.

"Ren," Lyserg smiled, happy to see him. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry for the deception," Ren moved closer, enjoying his present freedom to stand as close to Lyserg as he liked. "The others…wouldn't understand."

"Ren?" Lyserg glanced over at the bed. "That outfit. Is it…?"

"Yes," Ren's smile widened. "A gift, from me to you."

"But, Ren," Lyserg stroked the shirt. "It's silk! Ren I can't accept this!"

"Don't worry about it," Ren slid his arms around Lyserg's shoulders. "I'm not exactly poverty-stricken. And…" he paused, looking for the words. "I've never managed to give you a gift before."

"Ren," Lyserg was awestruck. No one had ever given him anything like this before. "Ren…thank you!"

Ren felt a rush of pure joy as Lyserg turned and hugged him. It was more the hug of a demonstrative child than that of a lover, but that was fine with him.

"I'd very much like to see you in it," Ren stepped away from Lyserg and turned around, allowing Lyserg to change. He was almost giddy with anticipation.

"Uh, Ren, how do I tie this?" Ren tried not to turn around too quickly, and failed. His breath caught in his throat. He had no choice but to admit, at least to himself, that Lyserg _did indeed_ look good in Chinese silk.

"Allow me," Ren manoeuvred himself behind Lyserg and took hold of the two ends of the sash, which Lyserg had been unable to tie. He tied it, the method unconscious through constant practice, pulling the knot round to the side and letting the loose ends hang to Lyserg's left knee. He stood back to admire the vision.

"Is it all right?" Lyserg looked himself up and down. Ren felt his cheeks flush.

"See for yourself," he slid an arm around Lyserg's shoulders and steered him towards a set of three tall mirrors. Lyserg saw himself, and it was his turn to blush. Morphine looked positively delighted.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," Lyserg beamed. "Thank you Ren!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black wrist bands, identical to the ones he was wearing. He slid them onto Lyserg's wrists, completing the ensemble.

"Well then, shall we go?" Ren gestured towards the door. "We don't want to keep them waiting now, do we?"

* * *

It was a cold and windy night.

Atop one dark hill, sheltered behind a large boulder, there was an area of complete calm. Asakura Hao sat cross-legged on the grass, staring into the roaring fire in front of him. A cream-coloured poncho covered his body, except for his heavy boots. He had gone to some lengths to acquire the poncho. He had worn one at the Shaman Tournament, and found that he quite liked it.

Besides, anything was better than the rags Jessica Templeton had given him.

He did not stir as he sensed their approach. He knew that they were coming. He had known for some time.

There were four of them. One he knew, the others he did not. He did not even lift his head, but allowed his mind to examine them as they struggled up the hill. He examined the three strangers, sensing burning anger and icy determination in equal measure. Here were seekers of vengeance, somewhat intriguing. Hao felt a stir of satisfaction in his ancient heart. He had encountered these three before. He did not know them well, but enough.

But _her_. This was one he knew well. It felt good to see her again.

Finally he opened his eyes, looking up as they arrived. Matilda Matisse took her place at his side. The three stopped opposite him, then dropped to their knees.

"It's a nasty night, _Macchi_," he commented, not acknowledging the three just yet.

"You could make the storm go away," the orange-haired witch replied, "if you wanted."

"Whatever for?" Hao smiled. He allowed her to sit near him, to trade words with him, because she had been with him before. It would keep those other three in their place. Only at that point did he pretend to notice them.

"Macchi, whatever have you brought me?"

"They want to join up, Master Hao," Macchi wore such a pretty smile. Hao knew she was smiling in amusement at the absurdity of their intent.

"Do you indeed," Hao regarded the trio. They were all male, one in a green cloak, one in red, one in grey. He knew what they were thinking. He knew what they wanted. But it amused him to hear them say it.

"We would serve you, Lord Hao," said the one in grey. "Unto death, if you wish it."

"Really," Hao managed to sound interested. "And what price do you ask?" He already knew, but perhaps it would make Macchi laugh.

"We wish to destroy the Knights of Avalon," the grey one said again. "Most of all their leader, Gryphin." Hao could see the other two shudder at the mention of that name.

"I thought that you might," Hao smiled benevolently. "It must have been very hard for you, since he began his campaign."

"The Houses are brought down," said the grey one. "Our families are slain. He has destroyed all that our ancestors struggled to build, all that we fought all our lives to defend."

"It's your own fault," Hao replied, his tone sympathetic. "Don't think I don't know what the Masters were up to."

"That is why he must die."

"Of course it is." Hao paused for effect. "Since he just happens to be in my way, I think I can accommodate you, Kurtz, Joseph, and Conrad."

"We are eternally grateful, Lord Hao," said Conrad, in the grey cloak, trying and failing to conceal his surprise.

"There is something else," said Kurtz, who wore the red cloak. His tone was harsh and bitter.

"We two have someone else we want dead," said Joseph, in the green cloak. "Someone you know. Someone you met when you first saw us, Lord Hao."

"Oh," Hao breathed, unexpectedly intrigued. "Yes, I recall. Nine years ago if I remember correctly. I could understand _you_," he turned to Joseph, "a Dowser, wanting him dead. But _you_," he looked at Kurtz, who was shuddering with barely-repressed fury. "Why would a Swordmaster want a rather unimpressive Dowser dead?"

"His existence," Kurtz hissed, "is an affront to the honour of the Swordmasters. His birth was our humiliation. I would see him dead."

"I see," Hao found this all very amusing. "There is only one problem, of course."

"My Lord?" Conrad sounded worried.

"I can't find him," Hao admitted cheerfully, to the consternation of Joseph and Kurtz. "Somebody has been teaching him druidic secrets."

"He has concealed himself within the life force of the land," Conrad replied, maintaining his dignity. "It is an ancient druidic technique. But the Necromancers developed a method by which they could be detected. I am the only one left who knows it."

"Yet," Hao pointed out, "you three do not yet have power enough to defeat him."

"That is so, Lord Hao."

"Don't worry, my friends," Hao soothed. "I shall give you the power you need."

"Th…thank you Lord Hao!" For the first time, Conrad displayed emotion. "We won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't," Hao smiled to show that he believed in them. "Leave us for now, I will send Macchi to you later."

The trio paused, considering that to obey would mean leaving the small oasis of calm and returning to the howling gale. Then they remembered their situation and promptly obeyed.

"How bloodthirsty they are," Hao commented with a chuckle.

"They've no idea what they're up against," Macchi spoke up, smiling in confidence. Hao regarded her for a moment. She wore a black leotard not unlike the one she had worn at the Shaman Tournament, and her orange hair was done up in a pair of spiked bunches as before. Nonetheless there were differences. She had grown, in more ways than one.

"It's unfortunate," he went on, "but I really don't have time to summon the other survivors. We are on a tight schedule."

"You'll do it, Master Hao," Macchi's eyes gleamed in exultation. "I know you will."

"I should think so," Hao honoured her with a gentle smile. "I managed to get _him_ back a second time," he gestured at the enormous red spirit seated on the rock above and behind him. The Spirit of Fire made no sound.

Then again, Hao wasn't entirely sure it _could_ speak.

* * *

(You wanted Hao, well here he is. It took a while to get him back into the story, but I managed it. I really need to finish this fic. In case you were wondering, Derfel's song is called 'Suo Gan'. Fans of the movie 'Empire of the Sun' will recognise it. I'm really not sure where the 'Old Code' as I used it came from, though I get the horrible feeling it was invented for the purposes of the 'Dragonheart' movies. Anyway, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out before too long. In the meantime, please help keep my morale up with lots of reviews.) 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17

"We've travelled thousands of miles," Horohoro intoned. "We've endured many trials. We've come so far in such a short time…"

"Your point being?" Ren asked airily.

"…AND WE'RE EATING CHINESE AGAIN!" Horohoro shrieked. Sure enough, they were all seated around a large circular table, sampling the delights of Chinese cuisine. Ren smirked in amusement at Horohoro's behaviour. He had been mildly irritated that Pilica and Tamao had once again prevented him from sitting next to Lyserg, but seeing Horohoro lose his temper made up for it.

"Every time!" the Ainu seethed. "Every time we eat out together, he makes us eat Chinese!"

"I'm the one funding this expedition, remember?" Ren lounged in his seat, smirking. "So I choose what we eat. And I don't hear anyone else complaining." Indeed, no one else had reacted in the same way.

"Hey!" Horohoro turned his anger on Lyserg, who was plucking somewhat ineffectually at a plate of crispy duck. "Lyserg-kun! Why aren't you complaining!?"

"Complaining?" Lyserg looked up in bewilderment.

"Yeah!" Horohoro pressed the attack. "Say something! Show some solidarity!"

"But I like it," Lyserg protested.

"There, you see," Ren gestured triumphantly at Lyserg. "Why can't you be a good boy like him?" This brought laughter from everyone except Horohoro, and made Lyserg blush.

"You're…you're trying to change Lyserg-kun!" Horohoro snapped, trying to regain the initiative. "First that outfit, now this! It's cross-cultural brainwashing!"

"Ahem," Ren coughed with all the arrogance he could muster. "If I choose to introduce Lyserg to my ancestral culture, which by the way is _far_ superior to yours, then who are you to complain?"

"You're trying to tempt my boy with material things!" Ryu shrieked.

"Come on guys," Yoh pleaded, trying to calm things down. "It's just an outfit. And besides, it makes him look cute!"

"It _is _cute!" Ryu cooed, eyes brimming over. Lyserg blushed. Tamao and Pilica nodded vigorously. Ren smirked.

"It's not just an outfit! It's just the beginning!" Horohoro went on. "Next it'll be really expensive stuff, like a gold Rolex!"

"_Damn!_" Ren cursed, trying to keep a straight face. "_How does he know about the gold Rolex!?_"

"Then…more expensive clothes!" Ryu .

"Sexy cologne!" Horohoro added.

"Silk lingerie!" Pilica shrieked in panic. This brought a pause.

"Pilica-chan," Tamao murmured. "That was going a little too far."

After the meal was finished, the shamans wiled away the evening, relaxing, talking, enjoying the calm while they could.

Yoh quickly noticed that Derfel was not present. After spending a few moments watching Chocolove teach Lyserg the basics of armour-oversoul, he decided to go and find the druid. He eventually found him in a dark room with one large window, looking out over the landscape. He was wearing an outfit identical to his old one, Jessica having thought to pack it. Baggy homespun trousers and tunic, tied with broad leather belt. Yoh barely suppressed a laugh. He looked like a Jedi.

"Hey," he admonished, mildly. "You just wandered off." The druid turned to face him. The moonlight cast his face in strange, haunted shadow.

"I wanted to be alone."

"Is that all?"

"I…don't get on well with others." The druid turned away to face the window again, indicating that he didn't want to talk. But Yoh wasn't finished.

"Maybe you should try it," he grinned. "It makes life worth living."

"I don't think your friends much like me anyway," the druid replied gruffly.

"They didn't like Lyserg-kun much early on," Yoh retorted, still grinning. "And just look at them now!"

"It's not the same." Derfel turned to regard Yoh again. "He's an innocent. If you knew anything about me, you would have no time for me."

"I know some things," Yoh's grin widened. "You're a great guy, for one thing."

"You're blind."

"You helped us back at the Tor," Yoh reminded him. "I saw you fight. You fought with your heart as well as your strength."

"It's not what you think," Derfel retorted, a little too quickly. "Lavaine was an insult to the honour of all druids. I fought for the memory of my brethren." There was silence. Deciding that he wasn't going to come, Yoh moved to stand next to Derfel. The druid did not object.

"I know there's something bothering you," he said. "I find people feel better if they talk about these things. There's nothing so terrible that it can't be helped."

"Do you know what it's like?" Derfel turned his head to look Yoh in the eyes. "To have had everything you ever valued taken from you, just to satisfy someone else's petty desires?"

"No," Yoh replied. "But I you want to tell me. I know that much."

Derfel sighed, cleared his throat. It was as though he was dredging something up from deep inside. Something terrible.

"My parents split when I was seven," he began. "My mother got custody. She was rather…pious." He paused, then chuckled. "That lot she fell in with. They knew how to keep bums on pews. I think they found me a challenge." He was smiling a rueful smile, one that did not reach his eyes.

"I had the power, you see," he humphed. "They don't have much use for it, their sort." Yoh did not reply.

"I…ran away after a while," he went on. "I fended for myself for nearly three years. It was better than being at home."

"That must have been hard," Yoh was sympathetic.

"_Life_ is hard," Derfel replied tersely. "I learned how to look after myself. It's not easy when you're just starting but you learn. I had to clear out after a while. One of my mother's _brethren_ came a-preaching and recognised me. After that I took a wander in the countryside for a while." He paused, and some of the bitterness faded from his countenance.

"I remember the day it happened. I can't remember exactly where it was, but I lay down on the grass, and I was content. I just wanted to lie there and stare up at the sky." He began to smile. "There were so many clouds, and it was so warm. If I had died there, I wouldn't have regretted it."

"But you didn't die," Yoh smiled, understanding.

"No," Derfel admitted. "Because someone else was there. An elder druid, by the name of Llewellyn. He sat down on the grass beside me, and asked me if I wanted to try something a little different. We talked about it for a while, and in the end I thought, what the hell, why not?

"They taught me so much. They taught me to talk to spirits, and how to use them. They taught me how to commune with the land, to meld my spirit with it, to draw strength from it and how to nurture it. But most of all," he paused again.

"You'd found the place where you belonged," Yoh finished the sentence. Derfel did not contradict him.

"But before I could properly become a druid," he went on, "I had to put my affairs in order. I had to face my parents again."

"And they weren't happy?"

"That's an understatement," Derfel huffed. "My mother wanted me to go to some camp in the U.S. When I refused, some of her little friends tried to take me by force." He chuckled bitterly. "They remember me when the wind blows from the east."

"And your dad?"

"He was the sort of man who thought that problems go away if you throw enough money at them. He wanted me to go to some boarding school, the same one he went to."

"Couldn't you've just gone with the druids?" Yoh asked, bewildered.

"They couldn't break the law for me, and I didn't want them to. It was better than what my mother had in mind." Derfel's tone was contemptuous.

"Was…that the kind of school," Yoh was pale, his eyes were white discs, "where they stick bottles of ginger beer up people's…"

"Yes" Derfel cut him off abruptly. "It was a rough place, and not kind to those who were a bit different. Even among the shamans. But it wasn't all bad."

"Wasn't it?"

"No," he managed another smile. "Because…I had a friend."

"Gryphin?"

"Yes." Derfel sighed a long and regretful sigh. "Nothing seemed quite so bad when he was around. He was a prodigy of the sword and a shaman of unbelievable talent. He was honest, noble, and brave. He was worth a thousand of those other little pussbags, and they knew it. They'd have done _anything_ to bring him down. _Anything._"

"What was he like?" Yoh prompted. "Really, I mean. When he wasn't being boy-wonder?"

"We understood each other, to a point," Derfel smiled wistfully. "He was an outsider, like me. He was probably the most powerful shaman of his generation, born to power and privilege. But he hated it, as he hated himself."

Yoh could see it. The present seemed to fade, taking him somewhere else. It was like watching a movie.

_It was a summer evening. The sun was going down, casting long shadows. It was a balcony on the outside of a very old and fancy-looking building. A boy leaned on the balcony, wearing a school uniform a lot like Yoh's, but with blue rather than green, and some kind of badge on the blazer breast pocket. His hair was brown, and his eyes were a vivid green. He stared out over the grounds, his countenance moody._

_"You're not yourself, Gryphin." The speaker was unmistakeably a younger Derfel. _

_"Haven't you got anything better to do?" the boy replied tersely. "And you stink, by the way."_

_"I don't exist to please other people," Derfel leaned on the carved stone plinth. They were silent for a while, just taking in the view. _

_"Derfel…we're friends, aren't we?"_

_"And?" _

_"I hate them, Derfel." Derfel stared at his friend in disbelief. _

_"Gryphin…"_

_"I hate them. They're killers, all of them. And thanks to them, I'm the biggest killer of all." He lowered his head, casting his eyes in shadow. _

_"You don't have to if you don't want to," Derfel replied gently. "Someone as powerful as you are doesn't have to take anyone's orders."_

_"It's not a matter of orders." Gryphin sighed. "It's…more than that." Derfel could sense his melancholy. _

_"Your life is your own," he insisted. "They can't force you to do anything."_

_"I can't help it," Gryphin's eyes were cast in shadow, but Derfel could have sworn that they gleamed with tears. "I can feel it, even now. I was born that way. I…I don't know if I can control it." _

The vision faded, returning Yoh to the present.

"And then?"

"They pushed him over the edge," Derfel hissed. "They did something, said something, but he couldn't take it any more." He paused, seemingly unable to go on.

"What happened?" Yoh asked, his curiosity piqued.

"The Masters had very particular ideas about how their children should behave," Derfel paused, choosing his words. "For all his power, Gryphin didn't exactly live up to their standards. A certain group of boys decided to take matters into their own hands."

"I'm guessing they weren't nice boys?"

"By the time I got there, they were all dead," Derfel said, matter-of-factly. Yoh gasped.

"He…killed them? Just like that?" It was the arbitrary nature of it that shocked him so. Was killing so casual to him? To the Masters?"

"There were twelve of them," Derfel went on. "The sons of the strongest Swordmaster families. They assumed too much of his good nature, because I encouraged him not to give in to his bloodlust." The druid sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," Yoh urged, looking Derfel straight in the eyes. "He's responsible for himself. I know you wanted to help him, but he had to _want _to be helped, or nothing would've worked."

"There's more to it than that…"

_Gryphin stood in the middle of the room, soaked in blood, sword dripping into a puddle on the floor. The bodies lay all around, chairs and beds smashed, bedclothes askew. In that dark place, moonlight streaming in through the windows, casting him in spectral shadow, he looked like something escaped from Tartarus. _

_"Gryphin…" Derfel whimpered, not believing. "Gryphin…why?"_

_"This is the way it has to be." Gryphin turned, and Derfel saw his eyes. "They will have no other way."_

_"Gryphin…Gryphin no!"_

_"I am Nemesis, come to punish them."_

_"You…killed them." Derfel shook his head, shivering in horror and despair. _

_"Go now," Gryphin said. "Go now, while you still have time. There is something you must do."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Jessica warned me. She came to tell me to tell you. That's why we were together."_

_"Gryphin…"_

_"They're going to attack the Druids." Gryphin's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "If you go now, you can still warn them." Derfel hesitated. _

_"What's more important?" Gryphin asked. "Condemning me, or saving the people you love? Now GO!" _

_Derfel ran. He ran down the corridor, through the door and out into the night, tears streaming down his face. He tore at his tie until it came off, then his blazer, then his shirt, the buttons ripping free as he tore it off. He wanted to rip it all off, to cleanse himself of every trace of that place, every memory. _

"Jessica?" Yoh was bewildered. "But I thought that…"

"It wasn't the Masters or the Knights of Avalon who slaughtered the druids," Derfel went on, darkly. "It was the rebels."

_The field was veiled in mist, but Derfel could see the carnage. The white-cloaked bodies lay all about, in various states of dismemberment and damage. All were undeniably dead._

_Except one._

_Derfel ran to the still-moving body and fell to his knees beside it, lifting the old man's head. _

_"Llewellyn!"_

_"Derfel?" The elder druid seemed somehow relieved. "You're alive then. They didn't get all of us."_

_"How, Llewellyn!? How did they…?"_

_"By ambush," the druid croaked, before a bout of coughing racked his thin body. "They wanted to parley, but they struck instead, in full strength."_

_"Llewellyn, hold on!" Derfel looked around, hoping against hope for any sign of help. "I'll get you out of here!"_

_"It's too late Derfel," Llewellyn coughed again. "Just get out of here, while you still..." And he was dead. _

Derfel's eyes gleamed with a terrible rage.

"I hated everything and everyone!" He swallowed, and Yoh could see the tears. "And he came for me. Gryphin came for me. He understood me. And for the first time I completely understood him. I understood why he was doing it. He meant to destroy the very thing he was born to defend. I also realised that the thing he meant to destroy was not worth defending! My parents, the Masters, the Rebels, they were all as bad as each other!

"And you," he went on, voice thick with hatred, "are the worst of all!"

"What've I done wrong?" Yoh was taken aback.

"You dare to judge me!" Derfel snapped. "You stand there and look at me with those sad, sad eyes. You pretend that you understand!"

"But I _do_ understand." Yoh stared back at him, and he faltered at the sight of those eyes. "You were hurt, angry, and alone. You still are. You felt like everyone in world was out to screw you, human and shaman. I guess that's why Hao never got anywhere with you."

"Don't talk to me about him!" Derfel sneered, trying to regain the initiative. "Arrogant git! He honestly thought shamans were inherently better than humans, but that didn't stop him killing them when they said no, did it!?"

"No, it didn't," Yoh's tone was gentle, and it seemed to soothe his anger. "But I think there's more to this. Something you and Jessica have been hiding." Derfel recoiled, shocked at how Yoh had seemingly seen right though him.

"I…can't tell her," his words came out as a sigh. Those eyes, and his gentle voice, they had dispelled his rage as suddenly as it had come.

"And why not?" Yoh asked, though he thought he already knew.

"The rebels are all dead because of me," Derfel forced out the words, laying bare what remained of his soul. "Including their leaders. The ones who ordered the massacre."

"And they are…?" Yoh began to ask.

"My parents."

There was silence. Derfel did not look up, but Yoh did. Jessica stood in the doorway, her face impassive, but Yoh could see the hurt in her eyes. What it meant, he could not tell.

"Yes!" Derfel snapped, as though he had come to some dreadful decision. He stood up and spun round to face her, grey eyes burning with anger and pain. "Yes, I killed them! I _wanted_ to kill them! I as _good_ as killed them!" He paused, the words catching in his throat. "I taught Gryphin how to hide himself in the life-force of the land! They never saw him coming! I…" He faltered, hanging his head, and Yoh could have sworn that he saw tears in the Druid's eyes.

Jessica advanced on him, moving with deliberate strides. Derfel visibly steeled himself, and Yoh expected her to strike him. Derfel did not attempt to defend himself. Jessica stopped right in front of the Druid...

...and put her arms around his neck, pressing him close to her. It was all Yoh could do not to fall over with one leg in the air.

"But…" Derfel whimpered.

"You didn't kill my parents," Jessica whispered. "Gryphin did. And besides, they destroyed the only real family you ever knew. I have to live with what they did."

"Jessica…"

"I can't hate you," the girl drew back to look Derfel in the eyes. "I can't…because you're the same as me." She brought up one delicate finger and pressed it to his eye, a single droplet sliding onto it. Derfel paused, uncertain, then slid his arms around her, and they embraced again. Yoh smiled warmly.

"No!" The shout broke the mood. They all looked up to see Lyserg standing in the doorway, his face pale with anger and shock. He had obviously overheard everything.

"Lyserg-kun!" Yoh tried to placate the Dowser, but it was in vain.

"Jessica, how can you just forgive him!?" Lyserg pointed an accusing finger at Derfel. "How can you…_love _him!? He helped kill your parents!"

"They would've been killed anyway," Jessica replied sadly. "They had it coming, after all the people they hurt. And there were people who hated your father too."

"That's not the same!" Lyserg retorted, like an angry child. "My parents were wonderful!" His face was screwed up in rage and grief. "They loved me! They never did anything to Hao, but you want me to forgive him!"

"Lyserg-kun," Yoh began.

"You want me to forgive Hao!" Lyserg erupted, raging like Yoh had never seen before. "You want me to forgive him and act like it never happened! Well, I won't do it!"

"Lyserg-kun," Yoh was suddenly stern. "You've let Hao define your whole life. You can't move on if you just go on hating him."

"I thought I could move on," Lyserg sobbed, hiding his face as the tears came. "I thought he was dead, but now he's alive again!"

"I know, Lyserg-kun. That's why you have to find it within yourself to understand Hao, and forgive him. It's the only way to escape from what he did to you."

"I can't," the dowser whimpered. "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are," Yoh insisted. "I know you are. I've seen your strength." Lyserg stared at him for a few moments, then hung his head.

"I'm…I'm sorry Yoh," Lyserg turned away, ashamed. "I just can't!" He ran off, sobbing. Yoh made to follow him.

"No, let him go," Derfel said, stopping Yoh short. "He has to face this sooner or later. And there's worse to come." Yoh turned to look at Derfel and Jessica, torn between his instinct to run after his friend and the unsettling knowledge that Derfel was right. The druid looked haggard, Jessica even more so. Yoh wondered what it was that they had been hiding from Lyserg, what secret so dreadful that they had kept it from him for so long.

Washing his hands, Ren heard the sound of running footsteps. Coming out of the bathroom, he headed along the upstairs corridor, wondering who it was. As he approached Lyserg's room, he heard the sound of someone sobbing. His heart flew to his mouth as he reached the door and looked inside to see Lyserg sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. Overcome, he stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him and heading over to the bed. Ordinarily he would have been more reserved, but something inside was driving him, something warm and gentle, the same thing he had felt back at Jessica's safe-house. Unable to resist it, not wanting to resist it, he sat down on the bed and slid an arm around Lyserg's shoulder.

"There there," he whispered, trying to soothe his friend. "Tell me what's wrong." Lyserg looked up, his face red and wet with tears, his eyes bloodshot. Ren felt a dagger twisting in his heart at the sight.

"Ren..." Lyserg sniffed, then buried his face in Ren's shoulder. "Ren!"

"Just tell me," Ren whispered. And Lyserg told him. He told Ren everything he had overhead. Ren listened to it in stoic silence, holding him tight.

"And now," Lyserg sniffed. "He wants me to forgive Hao! How can I forgive him!? How can I act like it never happened!?"

"What happened between Derfel and Jessica isn't the same as what happened between you and Hao," Ren insisted. "Those two can forgive eachother, but that doesn't mean you have to forgive Hao, at least, not just like that."

"I'm...I'm sorry," Lyserg hung his head. "I must seem like such a wimp."

"That's not true. It's like I said before," Ren took Lyserg's chin in one hand and lifted it to look him in the eyes. "I want you to be honest with me all the time."

"Ren...I..." Lyserg faltered. "I want to be honest with you but...this room..."

"What about it?" Ren was taken aback. "Is there something wrong? If you want something changed..."

"It's not the room," Lyserg blurted out, trying to placate Ren. "It's just that...I..."

"Tell me."

"I don't like to sleep alone."

Oh joy. Oh rapture. It was all Ren could do not to jump up in the air and click his heels.

"I'm sorry," Lyserg protested. "I..."

"It's quite all right," Ren smiled slyly. "Where I come from, it's perfectly natural for friends to sleep together."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is. And I promise you," Ren leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Lyserg's own. "You won't sleep alone tonight."

"Thank you," Lyserg whispered. "Ren...you're my best friend."

"And you're mine." Ren stood up, pulling Lyserg up with him. "Come on now, let's clean up your face. You don't want the others to see you like this, do you?"

_"What's wrong with me!?" _Ren thought irritably as they headed to the bathroom. _"I sound like my mother! Why does he have this effect on me!?"_

* * *

The wind had calmed.

As the Knights of Avalon gathered atop Glastonbury Tor, all was calm and quiet. At the foot of the tower, the Lord stood apart from his knights, staring out across the fields, towards the lights of the nearby town. The knights held back, more than a little apprehensive.

"Speak," the Lord said eventually, turning to face them. "What have you seen?"

"It is certain, my Lord," Leonatos spoke first. "Hao is active, and he has won support."

"Who, exactly?"

"Kurtz, Joseph, and Conrad."

"Oh," the Lord sounded almost amused. "Those three. I would have thought they would have more sense."

"They are vengeful towards us, Lord," Ogun spoke up. "So much as to sell their souls to Hao in return for his help."

"I suppose I did wipe out their families," the Lord replied pensively. "They are the only ones still active?"

"They are, Lord."

"And what of these interlopers?" The Lord gestured towards the town. "These Japanese shamans causing so much mischief."

"Their leader is definitely Yoh Asakura," Leonatos began. "With them is the scion of the Tao family, Tao Ren, and Asakura's fiancée, Anna Kyouyama."

"They would be the ones to watch out for," the Lord commented. "The Tao fought Uhtred to a standstill, after all, and the Itako is no pushover by any means. What of the others?"

"Not much to be said," Jianliang began. The atmosphere relaxed somewhat. This was how things used to be, the knights all thought, when their leader had discussed matters with them and confided in them. "They were with him at the Shaman Fight, but that's about it, though Jessica Templeton and Derfel of Ynys Mon are with them."

The Lord paused, and the easy atmosphere evaporated in an instant. Jianliang could have sworn he heard the Lord whisper _"Derfel". _

"You realise, of course," Ogun began, "we may have to kill them."

"More than likely," Leonatos agreed. "Asakura insists on getting in our way. He might try to take the power for himself."

"That's almost certainly Hao's goal," Enyo added. "So long as Yoh runs free he's stuck at half power, so he'll seek any advantage he can." She glanced at the Lord, who had not spoken for several minutes.

"Asakura Hao," the Lord said eventually. "The most powerful shaman who ever lived. And it appears that I must face him."

"_You_ are the most powerful shaman who ever lived, my Lord," Enyo retorted. "That is what I, what _we_ believe."

The Lord scanned his eyes over the Knights. They made no sound, but he knew that Enyo spoke for all of them. Nothing needed to be said. In one swift motion, he drew his sword and touched the point to the ground.

"Solus fortis es liberum." As he spoke, the others drew their blades, touching the points to his.

"Solus fortis es liberum," they intoned.

* * *

"Bocchama! It's terrible!" Bason protested, as Ren slid into his silk pyjamas. "It's too soon!" The warlord knew what his mortal master was up to, and was thoroughly horrified at Ren's lack of finesse.

"Enough, Bason," Ren chided. "I'm going, and that's that. He needs me."

"But Bocchama, you haven't even courted him properly!" This last comment brought Ren to an angry halt. "You're supposed to wear down his defences over many months! What about the expensive gifts and the secret liaisons!? At least share a peach!"

"Bason," Ren hissed, trying to be patient with his Spirit. "Bason, it's not what you think."

"I don't understand Bocchama!"

"I don't pay you to understand!" Ren paused, thinking this over. "Come to think of it, I don't pay you at all. Also," he smiled a wicked smile. "You have called me Bocchama three times in this conversation."

"Young master is so clever!" Bason gushed. He paused, realising suddenly that his master was nowhere to be seen. "Bocchama! Where have you gone!?"

But Ren was already heading along the secret passageway hidden in the wall. It was little more than an oversized crawlspace, but it was wide enough to let him pass. Tiptoeing barefoot down the passageway, he soon came to the exit he wanted. He slid the wooden panel aside and stepped carefully into the empty wardrobe. He slid the panel shut behind him and held still, listening intently.

There was barely a sound. He could sense only one presence in the room.

Lyserg. It must be. Who else would be there?

Giddy with anticipation, he opened the wardrobe door and stepped out. Closing it behind him, he crept towards the bed. In the gloom, he could make out a shape lying on it. The shape stirred.

"Ren?" That adorable voice. It was surely Lyserg. "Is that you?"

"It is I," Ren replied, sliding onto the bed next to him. "I'm here. I promised that you wouldn't sleep alone tonight." He slid one arm over the warm body next to him, feeling silk against his skin.

"You don't have to be afraid any more," he whispered, snuggling closer. "You don't have to be lonely any more. I'm here, and I always will be." He brought his hand up to stroke Lyserg's hair, and paused. He had thought that Lyserg's hair would be soft and silky, but instead it felt frizzy, like running his hand through old carpet. Confused, Ren reached for the bedside lamp. He blinked in the sudden light…and froze.

"I _do_ declare Mister Beauregarde!" It was Chocolove, in a silk negligee, painted nails and makeup, talking in a faux Southern Belle accent. "You sure do know how to turn a girl's head!"

Ren mouthed silent obscenities for a few moments as the sight imprinted itself irreparably on his memory, staining it for all time. Then he regained his muscle control.

"What a racket," Anna commented as high-pitched shrieks and crashes resounded along the corridor. "However will our little boy sleep?" She turned to regard Lyserg, who was lying in one of the room's two beds, and Yoh, who was kneeling beside him. She allowed herself to smile.

"Yoh-kun," Lyserg was blushing. "I'm…I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be," Yoh ruffled his hair.

"But I," Lyserg faltered. "I…you've always been so kind to me, Yoh-kun…I shouldn't be so ungrateful."

"Shhhh" Yoh soothed. "You were just upset. It didn't hurt me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"MY BEST SHOW EVER!" Chocolove shrieked in triumph, boiling down the hallway with an enraged Ren hot on his heels.

"Sleep now?" Yoh laid a warm hand on Lyserg's brow. Lyserg closed his eyes.

"Yoh-kun," he whispered. "Thank you." And with that image of Yoh's smiling face in his mind's eye, Lyserg fell asleep.

"You're rather good at this, Yoh," Anna commented as Yoh stood up.

"Anna, I think you were right," Yoh looked from his fiancée to his sleeping friend. "He _is_ like a little kid."

"Look at it this way," Anna mused. "It'll be good practice for when our child comes."

"Yeah I…practice?" Yoh faltered. "Anna, you don't mean…"

"And why not?" Anna gave Yoh a sideways glance. "He has no other family. It might be…pleasant for him."

"Well…" Yoh massaged the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, there's only one bed left."

"So it would seem, _anata._" Anna gave him a knowing look. Yoh's face reddened.

"Uh…Anna…Anna-chan…" he stammered. "Shall we…?"

"You can have the downstairs sofa, Yoh." And with that, Anna slipped into her bed. "Either that or double up with someone."

"_Anna_…" Yoh wailed. "No fair!" He slumped, defeated.

"It's true what they say, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru intoned, materialising at Yoh's shoulder.

"It's always the same," Tokageroh commiserated, appearing at the other shoulder. "Once the kid's born, they just don't wanna know."

* * *

(A thousand apologies for the long delay. This fic is really starting to drag on, and I intend to finish it in the next two chapters max.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ren snapped awake, cold sweat running down his body.

He cursed. Another dream. He'd been tormented by them all night. If he could only…

"Good morning Lian!" His hopes died as Jun appeared in the doorway. "Did you sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact I didn't" Ren groused. "I spent the night being tormented with dreams."

"Did you indeed?" Jun asked, smiling too much. "What were they about?" Ren did not reply straight away. He wasn't sure he wanted to share them with his sister, especially considering the subject matter, and that last dream had been one of the cleaner ones.

"Did one of them, by any chance," Jun queried, noting his reticence, "involve ascending to the Palace of the Moon?" Ren looked up with a start. How did she know?

"One of them," he admitted, cautiously.

"Did you then witness the dancing of maidens?" Jun seemed to be enjoying herself. "Dressed in rosy clouds?" Ren's face turned the colour of blood.

"Oh don't worry about it Lian!" Jun beamed. "It's an ancestral dream! It's a portent of a glorious future!" Ren decided not to tell her who the lead dancer had been.

"Not that it matters," he said, hoping to distract his sister. "Did you give him the other set of clothes?"

"That's just what I came to do," Jun replied, heading for the wardrobe. "Are you planning on giving him your entire wardrobe, Lian?"

"Two outfits out of…" Ren paused, thinking. "A hundred? It's not as though we're poor Jun. And he needs something a little more hard-wearing."

"Expecting a battle then?" Jun turned from the wardrobe, a bundle of clothes in her hands. Her cheerfulness did not appear shaken.

"We're going to have to face them sooner or later," Ren mused. It was true, but he wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

"Anyway," Jun headed across the room to the door. "Don't take too long if you want any breakfast. Horohoro's up and about."

"I'll…I won't be long," Ren replied as Jun left the room.

* * *

Lyserg looked so innocent when he was asleep.

This was the general consensus, and as Pilica and Tamao examined the sleeping Dowser, neither felt the need to argue.

"Anna-san's right, you know," Pilica commented. "He's like a little boy."

"I wonder if…" Tamao mused. "I wonder if…he's dreaming about his parents."

"He might be," Pilica shrugged. "_Onni-chan_ said he was only little when Hao killed them." Tamao knelt beside the bed and flicked a strand of hair away from Lyserg's eyes. As her fingers brushed his face, Lyserg shifted, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Ne, Tamao-chan," Pilica whispered. "Let's make him talk."

"Should we?" Tamao was alarmed at the suggestion. "Might it…?" Ignoring her concern, Pilica leaned down until her lips were at Lyserg's ear.

"Lyserg-chan" she said. "Time to get up, Lyserg-chan." Lyserg mumbled something in reply. Emboldened, Pilica tried to think of something else to say.

"Lyserg-chan, you're such a sleepy-head," she went on, trying to sound motherly and failing miserably.

"Mummy…" Lyserg gurgled. Both girls had to struggle not to burst out laughing. "Mummy…don't wanna get up yet…"

"Tamao-chan, you say something!" urged a beaming Pilica. Tamao cleared her throat. She was enjoying the fun in spite of herself.

"But Lyserg-chan, you have to get up," she said, sounding much more convincingly maternal than Pilica. "You can't stay in bed all day." Lyserg did not reply. Curious, Tamao leaned in a little closer.

"Ahhh!" Lyserg gurgled, suddenly brightening. "Mummy!" Before Tamao could even move, Lyserg leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Ahhhhh," Horohoro breathed, patting his enlarged waistline. "Nothing like a good breakfast." Then he noticed Ren descending the staircase, and his face split into a leering grin.

"Well, if it isn't Ren-the-pervert!" he proclaimed, cheering inwardly when he saw Ren's scowl. "Don't tell me you're still sulking!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ren groused, convincing no one.

"Awww, you're sad, aren't you?" Horohoro was enjoying himself. "You're upset because we foiled your latest attempt to molest Lyserg?"

"I wouldn't know," Ren turned his head to face Horohoro, smiling condescendingly. "Are you enjoying having a head full of half-melted snow?"

"Oh _ha ha_, Ren-the-pervert!" a riled Horohoro snapped back. "Just what is it about Lyserg that makes you wanna molest him anyway? He's cute and all, but you don't see me putting my hand on his butt and trying to kiss him."

"As I told Anna, you simply don't understand," Ren replied airily. "It's love, not lust. Something too pure for your crude and corrupted mind to understand."

"Who're you calling crude!?" Horohoro shrieked.

"You!" Ren yelled back. With a shout of fury they leapt at one-another and…

"Don't start!" At the imperious command they both froze. Anna stood at the top of the stairs, giving both shamans _the look. _Behindher stood a blushing Tamao, hands clasped in front and head down.

"Hey…Tamao-chan," Horohoro prompted as the two girls came down the stairs. "Tamao-chan?" When he tried to look her in the face, Tamao turned away, still blushing. Horohoro wondered what had happened.

"Hey guys!" Yoh appeared in the doorway with Derfel. "So when are we going?"

"Just as soon as Lyserg tells us where we're supposed to go" Anna replied. "And just wait till you see what Jun's got him wearing."

"Really? What…wow!" Yoh trailed off as Lyserg appeared at the top of the stairs, chivvied along by Pilica and Jun, both beside themselves. His outfit consisted of baggy trousers of black silk, with a green sleeveless vest, white socks and black outdoor slippers. His outfit, Yoh could not help but notice, was identical to the one Ren was wearing, except that his vest was red. He could not help but notice the look on Ren's face either.

"_Ara…_" Anna commented, amused. "What have we here?"

"It's…" Horohoro spluttered, turning on Ren. "It's…cross-cultural brainwashing! Didn't I tell you all last night!?" Ren did not respond, but continued to stare, face reddening.

"Do you…like it?" Lyserg nodded, blushing a little. Ren felt warm inside, especially when he saw that Lyserg was wearing the armbands he had given him.

"Ren," Lyserg faltered, embarrassed. "I…I'm just not used to wearing clothes like this."

"Don't be shy Lyserg-kun!" Pilica was smiling far too much. "You look cute! Isn't that so, Tamao-chan!?" Tamao whimpered and hid behind Anna.

"Pilica!" Horohoro shrieked. "He's trying to turn Lyserg Chinese! How can you call that cute!?"

"But it _is_!" Pilica wailed, her blue eyes shining. "The colours are just right!"

"Everyone!" Ryu trilled, emerging from the downstairs bathroom. "Are we…" He trailed off, stared at Lyserg for a few moments, then fell over, blood fountaining from his nostrils.

"That didn't take long" Anna commented dryly.

"Anyway, anyway!" Yoh clapped his hands, trying to bring the gathering to order before Horohoro and Ren could start fighting. "Lyserg-kun, where are we going?"

"Bodmin moor" Lyserg said. "We have to go to Bodmin moor. From the cairns I can find my way."

"From thence to Avalon," Derfel put in. "Being an island, Avalon should manifest itself off the coast. It's only a few miles from the moor."

"Great!" Yoh enthused. "We should get going!"

"B…B…Bodmin?" They all turned to see Manta, who was pale and shivering. "Bodmin…as in….the beast?"

"Come on Manta-kun!" Yoh grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "There's no beast really!"

"The beast of Bodmin Moor," Pilica read aloud from Manjien. "A phantom cat sometimes sighted on Bodmin moor. Believed to be responsible for mutilations of livestock."

"Hey!" Manta recovered with surprising alacrity. "That's my job!"

"There, you see?" Yoh patted Manta's shoulder. "It's just some big cat escaped from the zoo. Nothing to worry about!"

"I wouldn't say that," Derfel cautioned. "Bodmin Moor's an odd place. A lot of major leylines pass through it, so the background noise will affect your combat senses. Not a problem in my case, but you'd best watch your backs."

"Great!" Yoh did not appear to have taken any of it in. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So this," Ren commented, "is Bodmin Moor."

And so it was. Barren moorland stretched out in every direction, wreathed in pale mist. It gave the place a haunted quality.

"What a desolate place this is," Ryu looked around in bewilderment.

"You're right," Tokageroh appeared next to him, looking distinctly surly. "And he was right about the leylines. I can't sense anything."

"What _is _this place?" a nervous Pilica glanced around, as though expecting pale horseman to canter out of the mist.

"A place of sorrows, and loneliness," Derfel answered gravely. "Herein the sadness of the land passes, through the leylines, and a little is left behind as it goes."

"More than a little, I think." Already Ren looked haunted. "And what are _you_ so cheerful about!?" he snapped, seeing Yoh standing off to one side, apparently unaffected.

"Oh, everything and nothing," Yoh replied, a particularly infuriating grin plastered over his face.

"_How _can you be so _cheerful_!?" Ren snarled. "Can't you sense it!?" Yoh looked over the group. They were all beginning to feel the effects. Even Chocolove was looking less than perky. Only Lyserg appeared unaffected, his eyes closed in concentration as his pendulum swung from his hand.

"Of course I can!" Yoh patted Ren's shoulder. "But I'm not gonna let it get me down!"

"That's the right attitude," Derfel was not looking well. "Shamans go funny in this place if they're not careful."

"He went funny long before he came here," Ren groused.

"Everyone." Lyserg's voice drew their attention. His pendulum was hovering, pointing straight forward into the mist.

They followed on, the mist descending around them, getting denser and denser. Lyserg lost track of time, lost half inside and half outside his own mind. He did not see with his eyes, nor really with his mind, but with his spirit. His brain processed not reflections of light, but movements of furyoku and reiryoku. Spirit energies flowed around him, the great torrents of the leylines, and the tiny tributaries and streams flowing in and out.

He came upon it. Finally he opened his eyes. The cairn stood before him, a jumble of uncut boulders, or so it appeared to mortal eyes. This was the marker, the final signpost on the road to Avalon. He needed only to find his way from here.

"Everyone," he said, exuberant. "It's here." But when he turned, he saw that no one was there. Morphine hovered by his shoulder, but he could neither see nor sense any of his friends. What had happened to them?

"Morphine," he whispered. "Anything?" The fairy shook her head. Lyserg fought down apprehension. He could still find the way, but he would have to concentrate, and that would leave him vulnerable. Besides, if he found the way, could he afford to wait for the others to find him? Dare he go on alone?

He never would have thought he would find being alone so frightening. He had been alone for so long, save for Morphine, he had gotten used to it. Or at least he thought he had.

He shook his head, driving his apprehension away. The best thing to do now would be to find the way, then try and draw the others to him.

"Morphine, keep watch." The little spirit nodded and took up position as Lyserg closed his eyes, and the pendulum began to swing.

* * *

"Yoh-kun?"

"Manta-kun?" Yoh glanced behind him, seeing his undersized friend following very close behind. "Can you see anybody else?"

"I can't," Manta admitted. "We've been walking for nearly an hour."

"That's it then," Yoh sighed. "We're lost."

"Lost?" Manta paled and shivered. "Lost? On Bodmin Moor?"

"Manta-kun," Yoh smiled indulgently. "I told you, there's no beast really."

"How do you know!?" Manta snapped back, panic-stricken. "You can't sense anything!"

"That's true," Yoh admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nearly as bad as the Tor. I guess the Leylines must bunch up round here."

"So where are we?"

"I…" Yoh trailed off as he saw the mist clearing in front of him. Curious, he headed forward, a still very nervous Manta in tow. The pair found themselves surrounded by a series of cairns, made from what appeared to be rough-cut stones piled haphazardly together.

"Manta-kun," Yoh glared into the receding mist. "I think…we were meant to come here."

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru appeared, ready for battle. "Might this be a trap?"

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Yoh gestured over his shoulder at the cloaked figure standing next to one of the cairns. Manta saw the figure and fell over with shock.

But Yoh was not shocked. Even with all the background noise from the leylines, Yoh had sensed his presence. At such a short distance, he was impossible to miss.

"Hey there, Gryphin," he turned to face the figure of his enemy.

"Hail, Asakura Yoh." The voice seemed distorted somehow. "I wondered when we would meet."

"I kinda wanted to meet you too," Yoh replied cheerfully. "This place is kinda dramatic, but I don't mind."

"It's hardly relevant." Gryphin slid back his hood. His head was covered by a chainmail _coif, _except for the face, which was concealed by a silver mask. It reminded Yoh of the mask worn by Hao when he had been bound. The mask's expression was similarly sorrowful.

"And who's your friend?" Yoh gestured at the spirit hovering behind Gryphin. Manta and Amidamaru blinked in surprise, for they had not noticed its presence.

"My guardian and companion, mentor and master," Grypin replied. "Arthur ap Uther, High King of Britannia." With that, the indistinct spirit resolved itself into a magnificent figure, clad in scale armour and a white cloak, face concealed behind a masked helmet. The spirit made neither sound nor movement, but all present could sense its power.

"Yes, I summoned up the mist," Gryphin spoke what both Yoh and Manta were thinking.

"I'm glad of it," Yoh cocked his head with a grin. "I wanted to meet you." The warrior paused at this, as though trying to determine his motives. Then he reached to his waist and unfastened his sword belt. Yoh could see plate armour under the cloak.

"I made this myself," Gryphin held out his sword, pommel first, to Yoh. "I named it _Tanlladwyr_." Understanding, Yoh took hold of the grip and slid it from the scabbard. Manta watched in amazement as Yoh made a few practice swings, blocks, parried once, twice. The blade cut the air with a delicate hiss, the intricate scrollwork visible from certain angles as the light caught it.

"It's not balanced right for me," Yoh commented, smiling. "And I don't understand the straight blade. Don't you know the curved blade cuts better?"

"The point beats the edge," Gryphin replied as Yoh slid _Tanlladwyr _back into the scabbard, sounding almost amused. "And it cuts well enough."

"I guess." Yoh extended _Harusame_ to Gryphin, eliciting a shriek of panic from Manta.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta hissed as Gryphin drew the sword. But Yoh just grinned his _"it'll all work out"_ grin. Shamans and spirits watched as Gryphin tried out the spirit-blade in much the same fashion.

"And that wasn't balanced right for me," he said. "I suppose it's a matter for the individual swordsman."

"Who taught you the Japanese sword?" Yoh asked, in mild curiosity. "I know those moves."

"I learnt many styles, in my youth," Gryphin replied, replacing _Harusame_. "The Swordmaster's ideal was to have no style and no technique, but for blade and body to be extensions of the will. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"That isn't right," Yoh's smile faded just a little. "Your body and mind have to be in balance. If you bend the body to the mind, then you just end up hurting it and losing fights into the bargain." Amidamaru nodded gravely.

"If the body does not bend to the mind, then the body enslaves the mind," Gryphin retorted. "Such a person becomes a slave to carnal desires and achieves nothing."

"Carnal desires?" Yoh almost laughed. "Didn't you just want a taste of ice-cream?" Gryphin did not reply, but Yoh did not need one.

"You don't know what ice-cream tastes like, do you?" His smile was gone. "I'll bet you've never tasted chocolate either, or cake, or candy. They never let you taste anything sweet, or do anything fun, did they? They couldn't have you thinking there was anything more to life than fighting, now could they?"

"I have not eaten in two years, nor have I slept," Gryphin replied. "I was trained to be free of everyday desires and distractions. I was _created _to be the perfect warrior."

"That's too bad," Yoh said sympathetically. "Those everyday things make life worth living. "

"Perhaps." Gryphin turned away from Yoh and stared out over the moor. "But it is not my place to seek such things. I was not made for thus."

"Then what were you made for?"

"To fight. To kill." He sounded wistful, almost regretful. "To serve the House of Swordmasters, to ensure their dominion. I was created to be their ultimate weapon, the _Primogenian, _the intended outcome of the breeding programme."

"Kinda weird," Yoh commented, his head on one side. "From what Derfel told me, I'm not all that surprised."

"Then you are wiser than you appear."

"But," Manta spoke up. "If you were created to fight for the Masters, why did you turn on them?"

"Indeed," added Amidamaru, his tone disapproving. "I would hear of why you turned on your own House."

"Is it so hard to understand?" Gryphin turned his head slightly, looking at Yoh through one eye. "I killed them because they were evil."

"That's pretty much what I thought," Yoh replied cheerfully. "But I wanted to hear your side of the story."

"_Thou biddest me renew unspeakable grief,_" Gryphin seemed to be reciting from memory. "_Of how the Greeks overthrew the riches of Troy, and of the sorrowful Kingdom.__ Miseries which I saw myself, in which my part was great._ _Who of the Myrmidons, or the Dolopians, or the soldiers of stern Ulysses, could restrain from tears at the telling of it, now the damp night falls from the sky, and the falling stars urge sleep. But if you would learn of our misfortunes and briefly hear of Troy's last agonies, though my mind shudders and recoils in sorrow, I will tell. _"

"Uh, okay," Yoh massaged the back of his neck. "But what've the Greeks got to do with this?" Manta cringed in embarrassment.

"The war had to end," Gryphin went on. "The Houses were stagnant, rotting away from within, all thought and purpose turned to war. The Rebels were just as bad in the end, having come to believe that anyone not on their side was an enemy to be destroyed. They exterminated the Druids in treachery."

"I know," Yoh replied gravely. "Derfel told me."

"The Houses, and their Masters, would do anything for a little more power, a little more control," Gryphin looked back towards the barren moor. "I gathered around me those who felt as I did, my Knights of Avalon. I gave the Masters one last chance, the chance to submit to me, and to bring the war to an end."

"But they didn't," Amidamaru stated darkly. "And you killed them for it."

"What else might be done?" Yoh sighed, trying to make sense of it all.

"I'm not judging you," he said eventually. "I don't have the right. But it's hard to believe that there was no other way." He cocked his head. "Did they hurt you so badly that you couldn't be merciful?"

"I…can't fight what I am." Gryphin clenched and unclenched his fists. "Always, I feel it…the bloodlust is…a part of me."

"It doesn't have to be," Yoh insisted. "I can help you, if you let me."

"It is…too late for me." And Yoh sensed a great sorrow from the youth. "Only the power of Avalon can help me now."

"Is that why you pursue it? To be at peace?"

"Not exactly. The power has its price, as is always the case." Gryphin aimed one green eye straight at him. It sent a shiver down his spine. "When I become one with the power, my soul will become one with the land, and with all the Lords of Avalon who have gone before. I will no longer exist." Manta paled, and Amidamaru recoiled.

"Yes," Gryphin went on. "That's what Derfel was never quite able to tell you. If Lyserg takes the power, and I know that's what you and he were considering, then he will no longer be Lyserg Diethyl. For reasons of my own, I would rather that did not happen."

"Who says anyone has to take the power?" Yoh countered, ignoring Manta and Amidamaru's stares. "I know you're hurting, but it's better to go on living." He offered the warrior a gentle smile. "Life is fun, if you just give it a shot." Gryphin did not reply, seemingly unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, at least once," Yoh went on. "In all my life, I've only ever truly hated one person, and even that was only for a few moments. I was afraid I'd hate you too, but instead I just feel sorry for you."

"You insult me."

"No," Yoh was entirely serious, despite his smile. "Never. But I know you're not really evil."

"What else might I be?"

"I've always believed that only good people can see spirits," Yoh insisted. "I still believe it. What's more, the one who Arthur chose as his partner must have a noble spirit." Yoh looked up at the ghost, who had neither moved nor spoken. "Lyserg reveres him, so do Derfel and Jessica. I was told that all the shamans in Britain revere him. That has to count for something."

"I have…always revered him," Gryphin admitted. "All my life…all I wanted to be…" His head shot up, staring out across the moor. His whole body tensed.

"What is it?" Yoh was startled.

"Oh _no_!" Gryphin hissed. Yoh felt a surge of furyoku as a pair of gleaming wings burst from Gryphin's back. "_Oh no you don't_!" The spectral pinions flapped, Yoh struggling to remain standing in the air-flow. Born aloft, Gryphin raced away across the moor.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru exclaimed, as Yoh stared after him. "Yoh-dono, I sensed something! In the wings!"

"They're made of spirits," Yoh replied, bringing his guardian up short. "I sensed them too. He's even more powerful than I thought."

"So then…?" Manta wondered.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Lyserg opened his eyes.

The waters of the Atlantic ocean stretched out before him, wreathed in the same mist that had separated him from his friends. Could it be…?

He could see it, just barely. Out beyond the mist, shimmering like a mirage upon the ocean, the shape of an island. _Avalon. _

He had found it. And he could not even remember how.

Now, should he go on or wait for the others?

"Well done, traitor's spawn." Lyserg froze at the sound. Somehow he forced himself to turn and face the voice.

There were three of them, dressed in the green, red, and grey cloaks of a Dowser, Swordmaster, and Necromancer respectively. The mist was starting to clear, billowing around the three as it withdrew.

"It would seem you have a pure heart after all," the Necromancer commented. "But is it pure _and _strong enough to survive the final challenge?"

"You won't find out either way," the Dowser growled. Lyserg had no reishi, but could see the hatred in his eyes no less clearly.

"Who _are _you?"

"I am Conrad, of the House of Dowsers." A crystal pendulum, not unlike Lyserg's own, uncoiled slowly from Conrad's wrist. "I have come to avenge my House for your father's treachery."

"Why?" Lyserg was afraid, angry, and exasperated. "Why bother? He's dead, and so is your House. Why can't you let it go?"

"I would ask the same of you," the Necromancer asked, amusement in his tone.

"Your father betrayed the Dowsers" Conrad snarled, "when he married your mother. He disobeyed the Masters then, and twice when he kept you from us."

"But mostly," the Necromancer went on. "We want Gryphin. When he senses your passing, he'll come running."

"And he'll be angry," Conrad smirked. "Even better."

"I don't understand," Lyserg protested. "Why would he care?" Conrad looked bemused for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed."

"You really don't know!?" he spluttered. "He never told you!?"

"Told me what!?"

"Not yet," the Swordmaster drew his sword. "We'll tell you later, as you breathe your last."

Lyserg tensed as the pair advanced on him, the Necromancer hanging back.

"Morphine, we'll do it like Chocolove taught us," he whispered. She nodded an affirmative.

"Morphine! Angel Advent Armour!" Morphine's form changed as Lyserg's furyoku flowed into her. In her Angel Advent form, she looked like the Angel Lyserg had once taken as his guardian. But this time she formed around him like a suit of armour. He felt her power, felt it as his own. Now he could fight, and they would fight as one.

Kurtz leapt at him, he parried with the glowing blade extending from _their _spectral arm. Metallic wings bore them away from Kurtz's frenzied attacks. When Kurtz finally overstretched himself, Lyserg caught the blade in their three-fingered claw and struck with the other, knocking Kurtz backwards. He struck the ground, his oversoul breaking. Lyserg felt a surge of power at the sight. Sensing danger, he brought their arm up, deflecting Conrad's pendulum away. But Kurtz was back, coming at Lyserg with his sword held high. His overhead slash would have cut Lyserg in two, but _their _body sailed gracefully out of the way. Kurtz dropped to the ground, and Lyserg made to attack, but sensed Conrad's pendulum coming at him once again. He deflected again, but the moment of distraction was all Kurtz needed. Lyserg sensed the coming blow, but too late. The energised blade struck, blasted its way through his armour oversoul, stopping only millimetres from his flesh.

Deprived of her power, Lyserg fell, hitting the sand with a wet thump. He shook his head, trying to shake off the concussion. As his eyes cleared, he saw Kurtz leap again, this time his sword pointed downward to skewer him. Lyserg gritted his teeth, trying to force his shocked body into motion.

But then Kurtz coiled in mid-air, parrying a sudden blow. This new attacker dropped down next to Lyserg as Kurtz fell away, landing on his feet. Lyserg stared in disbelief at his saviour.

"Duncan?" he managed, voice quavering. "Is…is that you?" And it was. Still wearing the tall boots, his hair still short, but his face was no longer skeletal, and colour had returned to his flesh. But his eyes told Lyserg more than any of these.

"Duncan, eh?" Kurtz drawled contemptuously. "I don't know who you are, but you've signed your own death warrant."

"I am a knight," Duncan replied. "I'll not yield to the likes of you." Kurtz looked momentarily bewildered, then laughed.

"A knight!?" he spluttered. "You're a turd on the sole of my boot!" When Duncan was not cowed, his laughter turned to a snarl of fury.

"Are you all right, Master Lyserg?" Duncan asked as Lyserg picked himself up. Lyserg nodded an affirmative.

"_Master_ Lyserg?" Conrad mused. "So you're master and student then. Now you'll _have_ to die."

"I don't fear death," Duncan drew himself up and pointed his sword straight at Kurtz. "But I'll fight anyone who tries to harm Master Lyserg."

"Duncan…" Lyserg whispered, overcome.

"Well then," Kurtz smirked malevolently. "You'll…" He paused, and the trio looked up in bewilderment. Lyserg and Duncan did likewise, staring in horror as an armoured figure, like some malevolent fallen angel, descended from the sky on spectral wings that glowed a sickly green. All knew who it was.

"You should have known better," Gryphin reproached, landing with a thump and clunk of armour, the wings disappearing.

"We knew you would come," Conrad replied. "You would not allow anyone to harm him," he gestured at Lyserg, "once you knew who he was." Gryphin turned his head to regard Lyserg, his face unreadable beneath the mask.

"Do you regret it?" Conrad asked, a cold smile crossing his thin lips. "Do you regret what you did to him? Now that you know for absolute certain?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word," Gryphin retorted. "You who live as you do, feeling no remorse, no shame."

"You slaughtered our Houses!" Kurtz roared. "Our _families_! Everything we trained all our lives to protect! And you talk to _us_ about shame!?"

"Your Houses stood for oppression, misery and murder," Gryphin retorted. "I let you live because I thought you were young enough not to have been completely corrupted. I see now that I was wrong."

"Enough talk," Kurtz raised his sword. "Let's finish this!" With a shout of fury, he leapt at Gryphin. The armoured warrior did nothing at first. It seemed as though Kurtz would make his strike. Then, at the last moment, Gryphin leapt forward, meeting him in mid air. Kurtz choked, blood dribbling from his gaping mouth as the pair landed. As they did, those present could see Gryphin's sword protruding from Kurtz' back.

Lyserg stared in disbelief. The shaman who had fought him to a standstill, gutted like a novice. Gryphin turned, the lifeless body sliding off his sword as Conrad raised his pendulum. He did not move, but Lyserg felt _something _leave Gryphin and race towards Conrad. The dowser doubled over as the whatever-it-was struck. He chocked, coughed up blood, then fell down.

Gryphin did not spare the fallen dowser a second glance, but looked around for the necromancer, of whom there was no sign. Meanwhile, Duncan tried to tend to Lyserg.

"Master Lyserg, let me…" But Lyserg pulled him into his arms, almost weeping for joy.

"Duncan! I was so worried!"

"It's all right, Master Lyserg," Duncan hugged him back. "I'm so sorry. I let you down so badly."

"Duncan…"

"It's true," Duncan pulled back to look Lyserg in the eyes. "I only thought about power. I didn't realise 'til it was too late. I didn't realise what you really gave me."

"Duncan…it's all right. I'm just glad you're alive."

The euphoria of their reunion faded suddenly, as both were blinded by sudden light. They looked out over the waters, and saw the mist roll back, revealing a clear path to the island beyond. What had moments before been an indistinct shape was now a green and perfect vision, tantalising, just out of reach beyond the waters.

"Avalon," Lyserg whispered. He fell to one knee on the sand, Duncan did likewise. The vision captivated him. He couldn't look away, couldn't let go of the sight now that it was before him.

"The way is clear." The voice snapped Lyserg back to awareness. He stood up, spinning round to see Gryphin staring at the island.

"Two hearts, one innocent, one pure," he whispered. "Half and half, to make one whole, purest heart, purest soul."

"Lyserg-kun!"

Lyserg turned again, brightening, to see Yoh and the others racing along the beach towards them. But as they came close, they suddenly halted.

"Yoh?"

"What's _he _doing here!?" Horohoro snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Duncan.

"Everyone, it's okay," Lyserg protested. "He's on our side."

"He betrayed you!" Horohoro roared back. "He nearly killed you! He…!" He trailed off as he felt Yoh's hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Horohoro-kun," Yoh smiled. "If Lyserg-kun trusts him, then so do I."

"Then I'll trust him too!" Ryu proclaimed. "Welcome aboard, Duncan-kun!"

Yoh was about to speak again, but trailed off as the sound of hooves reverberated across the moor. They all looked to see four black-robed figures appear out of the mist on horseback. They dismounted and lined up behind Gryphin, the horses trotting away.

"So," Yoh commented. "The gang's all here." Gryphin did not reply, but jumped down onto the sand, facing Lyserg.

"There are things you do not know," he said. "Things _they _kept hidden from you."

"What things?" Lyserg's face twisted in frustration. "Why all the secrets!?"

"I did not know who you were, at least, not for certain," Gryphin went on. "If I had known, I would not have let Enyo…"

"Yeah," Horohoro growled. "You let that psycho torture Lyserg, you son-of-bitch!"

"What do you mean?" Lyserg was confused, trying to make sense of it.

"Gryphin, don't," Derfel put in, horror and guilt on his face. "Don't…" Gryphin ignored him, but lifted away his mask. The shamans recoiled at the sight. It was like seeing Duncan in Jessica's house, but even worse. His face was like a skull with near-translucent grey skin stretched over it. Lank brown hair was plastered to his forehead. But it was the eyes that drew their attention. They were a vivid and horribly familiar green.

"But…" Lyserg stared, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Surely not," Yoh whispered. Only Anna seemed calm, but her stare was more intense than all the others combined. When Gryphin finally pulled off his chainmail hood, revealing his whole head, there could be no mistake. The shape of his face, the lining of the chin, the nose, even his hair sat in the same way.

"You…you can't," Lyserg whimpered.

"By rights, my name is Gryphin Diethyl." The face was expressionless, but overall his countenance was regretful, even remorseful. "I am your half-brother, the son of Liam Diethyl and a daughter of the House of Swordmasters."

"No," Lyserg shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "You…can't be…"

"He is," Anna commented. "He must be. It's in the shape of his face, wouldn't you say, Jessica-san?" She glanced at Jessica, who could not meet her gaze. "You knew Liam Diethyl, after all."

"You can't be!" Lyserg wailed, in pain and despair. "We can't have the same father! He _loved _my mother! He _loved _her! He would never betray her!"

"He didn't, Lyserg." Derfel's words snapped Lyserg out of his horror. He looked at Derfel, and saw the pain and regret on the druid's face.

"He _did _love her" Gryphin went on. "So much so that he divorced my mother shortly before my birth and married her instead. You were born a full year after me."

"But…why?"

"You were born of love, but I was born of politics, of coercion, of lust for power." The sorrow in Gryphin's voice touched all of them. "Our father married my mother on the orders of the House of Dowsers, as part of a peace deal. If anything, _he _was the bride, the gift of a beaten enemy, chosen for his power and his genes. _Vae__ victis._"

"I had no idea," Lyserg was overcome.

"Gryphin!" Derfel howled, almost weeping for the pity of it all. "He _loved _you. He loved you just as much as Lyserg! He tried to find you! He even asked the druids for help, but you were too well guarded!"

"I know," Gryphin replied. "I don't hold it against him. That's not why I'm here."

"Then…what do you want?" Lyserg wondered.

"I want to put an end to it all. When I take the power, my soul, and all the evil instilled in it, will be destroyed." The glowing green wings manifested.

"Look closely," he said. "Every feather of these wings is the soul of someone I killed. The souls of the Masters, of their followers, and of the rebels. All these wicked souls will follow me to Avalon, and be cleansed of their evil therein."

"You can't!" Derfel pleaded. "I told you the first time! You cannot bear such a burden! No one can!"

"Then stand aside. Let me fulfil my duty while still there is time." Gryphin turned his nightmare face to Lyserg. "Lyserg, my brother, I have no right to ask you for anything, so I will ask you to do nothing. I need you to stand aside. Please…stand aside. Allow me to do this."

"No." Yoh moved to stand next to Lyserg, putting a hand on his arm. "I don't see why there has to be a Lord of Avalon, if the price is your soul. And besides, shouldn't you think about Lyserg's feelings? To give him family, then snatch it away again a second later? Did you think how much that would hurt him?"

"Go on, my Lord," Ogun growled. "Don't worry about us." Without a word, Gryphin spread his wings and took to the air.

"Gryphin! Wait!" Yoh called, but to no avail as Gryphin swept over their heads and away along the path to Avalon. Frantic, Yoh turned as the four remaining Knights threw off their cloaks.

"Guys…" he said.

"Go on!" Horohoro grinned. "We can handle them!"

"Mmm!" Yoh nodded. With that, he turned and raced off along the path, Manta, Lyserg and Derfel running after him.

"Master Lyserg, wait!" Duncan made to run after him. "I'll come too!"

"Stay here! Help the others!" Lyserg called back. Meanwhile, the remaining shamans formed up. Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove and Ryu lined up opposite the Knights. Faust hung back, shielding Pilica and Anna, who could not fight, and Tamao and Jessica, who had their own oversouls ready.

"Why don't you guys just give up!?" Horohoro sneered. "You can't fight all of us."

"Our lives no longer matter," Enyo replied, both swords drawn. "We are all out of time."

They attacked.

* * *

(Thousand apologies for such a long delay. This story is almost done, and will finish in no more than two chapters. Incidentally, Gryphin's quote is from Vergil's _Aeneid_.)


End file.
